


意外惊喜

by spark106



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark106/pseuds/spark106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在STID之后，Jim突然发现自己怀孕了，但孩子的父亲Spock并不知情</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 言情狗血，OOC，以及本人的恶趣味，一直没得到满足而自己动手的产物，对题材接受不能的请不要往下看，感谢。

　　Marcus将军擅自违背星联规定引起的改造人Khan叛乱事件平息后，被复仇者号撞击得残破不堪的星联总部开始了大规模的重建工作，险些坠毁的Enterprise也被送到太空站维修重建，由于损坏严重，维修工作预计将持续1年多，而James T Kirk这个“玩坏”银女士的首要人物，在她重新修好，能够再做太空旅行之前，他都得脚踏实地的待在地面上。鉴于他出院后身体状况恢复良好，且出于他对随机战术的出色把握，星联总部决定暂时委任他在星舰学院教授战术指挥课程。  
　　出乎意料的，一个月以来，全星联最出色也是最捣蛋的指挥官Jimes Kirk完美的完成了所有授课任务，这让星联总部的军官们对他的评价大为改观。  
　　但显然有人没有为此提升对他的评价，Dr.McCoy终于在Jim的寝室堵到了他拒绝医疗监控和复诊的好朋友，这是他出院2个月以来的第一次。  
　　而Jim T Kirk，正一脸死灰的躺在他寝室的床上任Bones摆布，他已经持续性的呕吐和精神不振大约2周时间，这甚至影响了他的日常工作。他得每天面对一群群小屁孩们，他们精力旺盛，他也得回报相应的精力，但最近几乎每天都会有上课时突然需要冲向洗手间大吐特吐的情况，可他并不想麻烦Bones，他大概就是太久没脚踏实地有点不适应罢了，或者是那个什么强化血清的一点点小小的副作用，毕竟他才刚死过一次。  
　　可他今天还是被尽责的医官逮住了，“我已经警告过你别整天像个荷尔蒙过剩的毛头小子一样乱来，在那些漂亮的姑娘吸干你的精力之前，你就会死于胃炎或者偏头痛，随便什么，尤其你还不肯接受读数监控，要知道你才死过一次没多久！”Bones一边在他的舰长身上挥舞着三录仪，一边冲他咆哮着。  
　　“哦好的Bones，你看我其实挺好的，没必要每天像小学生背书包一样背着一个小盒子，那可太逊了。”  
　　对他的抱怨Bones并没有意料之中的反击，Jim奇怪的看向嘴里像塞进鸡蛋一样保持着吃惊表情的好友，而三录仪则滴滴响着贴在他的腹部。  
　　“怎么了，Bones，是有什么严重的事么，那个血清出了问题还是什么？”  
　　“哦Jim，你这个小混蛋……”Bones看起来像是需要些什么来保持镇静，他迅速的从包里掏出了另一个仪器，“我知道你喜欢跟姑娘们乱来，这个在我做你舍友第二天的时候就知道了，可是你什么时候开始，会把屁股献给男人？！”  
　　Jim唰的红了脸，“这不是重点吧，Bones，我到底怎么了？”  
　　而他的医官McCoy先生已经快把眼珠子瞪出来了，“你搞大了自己的肚子，Jim！”  
　　“什么？”Jim看上去大惑不解，“这是一种疾病还是？”  
　　“我是说你怀孕了！意外惊喜的那种！”Bones忍无可忍的咆哮道。“如果你的脑袋还清醒就快点告诉我另一个DNA提供者是哪个跟你乱来的混蛋！”  
　　“你说什么，这不可能！”Jim猛的从床上坐起来，他皱着眉，傻张着嘴，一副被雷劈过的表情。  
　　“如果你的记忆力还没扔在太空里被什么外星生物吃掉，你应该记得半年前那场意外，那个见鬼的星球上的见鬼植物在戳穿你的腹部之后，在你身上留下了一个可以受孕的假体。”  
　　“可是你告诉我那东西是休眠状态，没有活性……”  
　　“因为可汗的血清，那个假体已经可喜可贺的被激活了。”  
　　“你为什么没告诉我！”  
　　“因为我不知道你会跟男孩上床！”Bones已经抓狂的掀起了他的衬衫，冰凉的仪器正直接贴在Jim的腹部读取数据，“将近2个月大，非纯正的地球人血统……数值有些偏高，Ah……一个，一个半瓦肯胚胎……我们这的瓦肯人实在不多……我想我知道是谁闯了祸了。”  
　　Jim觉得有冷汗顺着额角滑下他的脸，他又想吐了。  
　　当Jim离开洗手台回到沙发上，Bones已经镇定了许多，“天哪，我真不敢相信，你才复活没多久，出院两个月，就差不多怀孕了2个月。”  
　　Jim因为拍了冷水好不容易回复正常温度的脸又烧了起来。  
　　“Jimboy，我想我们有必要谈谈，而且还得叫上你的好大副。”  
　　“不！”Jim反对道，“Spock不需要知道这个。”  
　　“Ah，还真是他。” Bones的眉毛都竖了起来。“Why？”  
　　“因为……因为，这是在他不知情的情况下发生的，这是一个意外。”Jim无意识的挥舞着双手，他看起来手足无措，“我是说，这是一个错误而已，我自己就可以解决他……这太尴尬了。”  
　　“你脑子烧坏了吗？”Bones皱眉，“你打算怎么解决？”  
　　“我想……我想去掉他，Bones，我很清醒，他还很小，这是最好的解决方法。毕竟，你知道，我没有准备，而且我也没法养好他。”  
　　“虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是我希望你能慎重考虑。我先给你一些基础营养剂，它们能缓解你的症状。”Bones掏出PADD写下处方，发送给他。“我一周后再看你的决定，虽然我对那个绿血尖耳朵的冷血家伙没什么好感，但我认为他还是应该有对此事负责的权利。”  
　　“好的，Bones，我会好好考虑的。”Jim把手插进他的短发中，即使Bones是他最好的朋友，难堪的情绪依然令他头皮发麻。  
　　Bones没有多说什么，在告诉他明天会给他带药过来并保证不会告知Spock之后就离开了。  
　　Jim随着自动门关闭的声音躺倒在床上，一丝绝望的情绪向他袭来，他希望Spock是爱他的，这样他知道这个消息就会很高兴，他也许能生下这个孩子，在企业号上他们一起养育他。但他知道事实并不，Spock也许是喜欢他的，但是那种朋友的喜欢，不是爱，不是那种伴侣的爱，Jim十分清楚这一点。  
　　发出一声哀叹，Jim蜷缩起身体，将自己埋在被单下。  
　　  
　　Jim在梦中看到了一个红色的月亮，他很清楚这是梦境，他的脚下是沙砾，但是踩上去并不令人感到疼痛。他漫无目的的向着月亮走去，穿过一片白色树干的红树林，就像在Nibiru上的那片树林，长长的血红色枝条温柔的碰触着他的手臂，淡红的月光被枝条分割成碎片投射在地面。这一切都并不让他恐惧，他试图更接近那个光亮的球体，然而那似乎遥不可及。  
　　周围传来沙沙声，一开始Jim以为是枝条碰撞的声音，但很快声音越来越大，像是什么生物正在接近，Jim环顾四周，他的脚边突然踞满黑色的昆虫，它们有着恶心的外表，并且速度惊人的袭向他，阻止他前行，Jim挥舞着手臂试图驱赶它们，但这是徒劳的，他心里清楚。他终将被它们吞没。  
　　伴随着通讯器“滴滴”的声响，Jim从梦中惊醒。打开通讯器，“Hi，Jim。”Bones的声音传来，这从来没让他感觉这么好过，“Chapel刚刚告诉我，你的随身监控器报告体内激素突然飙升，虽然情况并不严重，但我想还是把你从噩梦中叫醒比较好，顺便通知你今天过来做全套检查，以及……”Bones停顿了一下，“告诉我你的决定。”  
　　“我知道了。”Jim深吸了一口气，“我会准时到达，Kirk out。”  
　　取下腰部的监控盒，Jim走进浴室脱掉被冷汗浸湿的睡衣，把它们团成一团扔进篮子里，镜子里映出一个苍白憔悴的年轻男子，脸上带着新鲜的胡渣，腹部却有轻微的凸起，Jim突然有砸碎镜子的冲动。  
　　当他收拾干净，并跟呕吐感搏斗，强行吃下了一些火腿三明治做早餐之后，精神面貌已经大为改观，他换上了一身便服，T恤牛仔裤以及机车皮夹克，看起来像个飞车党小混混，年轻女孩最为青睐的那种。今天是周末，他不需要再穿着教官制服，以及他希望不引人注意的到达医院。  
　　Bones现在星联第一医学院担任外太空疾病的临时指导，有时也进行授课，他得到那儿去。  
　　给飞行车设置了自动行驶路线，甜美的女声报告已经进入自动驾驶模式，车子开始升空滑动，渐渐汇入车流，Jim又确认了一次自己的PADD，它依然安安静静，近几个月来他收到了不少信息，他的临时任教通知，学工处发来的课程表，Bones追他复诊的信息，Scott询问他什么时候有空喝一杯，向他抱怨银女士的维修进度和Keenser 有多么的呆，Uhura、Sulu他们的问候，以及Carol的问好，即使Jim认为她更需要安慰，甚至有Keenser的祝好，还有他的学生、好几个他也许跟她们滚过床单的火辣女孩，一些他已经不怎么记得的人。Jim知道自己在期待什么，到现在他仍不能确定自己已经拿定了主意，他希望收到点什么回应，哪怕是道歉，都能让他下定决心，但是PADD毫无动静，所以那是不可能的，他又自嘲的想到，这本来就是一个失误，尤其是对Spock来说。  
　　  
　　Jim难以自控的回忆起两个月前，他有生以来最火热甜美的一晚。  
　　在星际联邦为他们举办的正式庆功宴上，船员们尽情狂欢，Spock也被邀参加，那是Jim自从死亡线上醒来后第二次见到Spock，他看起来精神不佳，虽然仍是那副完美扑克脸，但Jim就是能看出他的不同。  
　　Spock没有主动来跟他打招呼，Jim也没有分心多关注他，他不想显得太讨人厌。他和Scott在将军离场后联手开展整人恶作剧，Scott弄到了一种外星食用荧光剂，加在饮料中能让人喉咙发光，他们吓到了不少人，尤其是操作禁闭室的罗吉恩女士，她像蛙类的咽喉鼓起来就像个超大的灯泡，她为此乐不可支，到处向人展示，Jim他们笑得差点喘不过气。  
　　在大家还要继续喝第二场的时候，Bones把他赶回了家，Jim喝得不算多，整晚Bones都在他身边帮他拒绝别人的敬酒，所以他觉得自己开车回家是毫无问题的。他在自助停车场等待履带调出自己的飞行车时，注意到角落有一个人影，垂着头坐在等候椅上，仿佛睡着了，不需要更多信息Jim一眼就认出这是他1小时前就已经离席的大副。  
　　他疑惑的向Spock走去，Spock仍坐在那里，对他的接近毫无反应。  
　　“Spock？”Jim叫到。  
　　他的大副慢慢抬起头来，脸上带着从没见过的迷茫而天真的神情，并眯起眼睛似乎仔细辨认了一会儿。  
　　“Ko-mekh……”Spock看起来很快乐，脸上布满淡淡的绿晕，说完这个单词甚至微笑了一下，然后起身张开双臂将已经目瞪口呆的Jim紧紧抱在怀里，并重复道，“Ko-mekh……Mum……”  
　　Spock温热的气息喷在Jim颈侧，他闻到了甜美的巧克力味混合着酒香，Jim突然腿软得要撑不住自己。  
　　Spock醉了，大概是哪个人给了他混合巧克力的甜酒。他喝得不少，已经神志不清，像个小孩一样抱着Jim不肯放手。  
　　旁边的计费器滴滴作响，提醒Jim尽快开走他的飞行车，他清楚的记得他是如何抱着Spock上了车，因为Spock体温偏高的温热躯体实在让人印象深刻。飞行车载着他们到达Sarek大使的居所，现在由Spock单独居住，Spock像个树袋熊一样挂在Jim身上，他不得不拖着他走出电梯。  
　　那之后的记忆就没有那么清晰，他们进了房间，一开始Jim只是打算把他放到床上就离开。但Spock太重了，他绊倒了Jim，他们一起倒在床上，Jim撞到了他的鼻子，Spock看起来清醒了一些，他发现了Jim不是Amanda夫人，随即又说了一些名字，但没有一个是Jim Kirk。  
　　 Jim知道Spock在他出院之前就已经跟Uhura分手，庆祝晚会上他们也不再亲吻，Spock还为了他追杀Khan，但这些竟然对Spock来说都不代表什么，Jim仍然不是他心中最特别的那一个，这个认知让Jim委屈又愤怒，而且嫉妒，这些情绪和他之前摄入的酒精控制了他，让他不顾一切的吻上瓦肯人形状姣好的淡色嘴唇，那感觉像有火焰在他们中间燃烧。  
　　Spock漂亮的棕色眼睛在他眼前放大，他的舌头探入对方的口腔，轻轻舔舐着他的上颚，Spock发出微小的呼噜声，并很快热情的回应了他，Spock双手托着Jim脑后，加深了这个亲吻，Jim嘴里和整个鼻腔都充斥着酒精和巧克力混合的柔软甜香，他们的舌头交缠在一起，发出粘腻的水声，这太甜了，醉人的甜美。然而这不够，Jim想要更多，太想了， Jim根本搞不清他们的衣服是怎么脱掉的，他只记得Spock光裸的健壮完美的身体，让他的阴茎硬得发疼，他喘着粗气像个小动物一样在贴Spock身上扭动，祈求更多的抚摸，Spock却像是对亲吻着了迷，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，分不开似的亲吻，Spock像宣誓所有物一样将他紧紧箍住，霸道的将他按得不能动弹。Jim觉得身上每一寸皮肤都像烧着了一样难耐，他大声喘息着，无法自制的舔吻Spock棱角分明的下巴，用屁股使劲蹭他滚烫的下身。Spock热烫的双手终于顺着Jim的背部下移，停留在Jim的臀部，托起他，慢慢分开他的双腿，Jim急切得几乎哭出来，但他并没有等多久，就被掰开了臀瓣，一根手指从尾椎潜入臀缝，并强行埋入他的后穴，Jim发出一声惊叫，轻微的刺痛之后，他的后穴像期待已久一般，很快接受了入侵，随之而来的流水般轻柔的快感让他忍不住轻轻呻吟。当一个火热坚硬的器官顶在他的入口时，他禁不住的颤抖并期待着，被进入的时候Jim发出了愉悦的呜咽，这感觉太好，Spock的器官温柔而坚定的推入到他的内部，填满他，撞击着他的腺体，让人麻痹的快感源源不绝的冲向全身，令他脚趾都无法忍耐的卷曲起来。Spock将他压倒在床上，面对面的再次进入他，Jim顺从的打开身体，后穴贪恋的包裹着深入的性器，无保留的接纳让他全身瘫软，只能随着Spock的动作晃动，陌生的快感令他激动不已。  
每当Spock张嘴想要说什么都让Jim感到恐惧，他拼命抓住Spock的手，拉近他，不断的吻他的嘴唇，抚摸他尖尖的耳朵，他害怕从Spock口中听到别的名字，他不想要这种自己正在变得悲惨的感觉，这个只属于Jim的夜晚应该是完美的，像一个礼物。


	2. Chapter 2

　　飞行车平稳滑入联邦医科大学第一附属医院停车位，计算机女音报告已到达目的地，Jim搓了下自己的脸，确保表情自然，然后他确定自己保持着风流小子的劲头打开了车门，并且潇洒的甩上。心里默默给自己评了个10分，他是Jim Kirk，依然魅力十足，绝不会是躲在阴暗角落里暗恋不可能对象的悲剧人物，那不过是一时的迷惑，就像是人们酒后失控，年轻人总是这样，他和Spock都很年轻，控制不住下半身的时候总会有些意外，他得承认他火辣的指挥官对他来说确实太有吸引力，但他应该很快就能修复这种不太正确的情感，也许就是因为他死过一次什么的，人们死而复生总会有些地方不太对劲，鉴于他的特殊体质，这次只不过是后果稍微严重了一些，只要一个小小的手术，一切都能恢复原状。  
　　那之后再见到Spock确实有点尴尬，不过再过一阵就好了，他发誓，只要Enterprise重新起航，那些迷人的星云再次展现眼前，这些都会变得微不足道。给自己鼓劲一般，Jim甚至握了下拳，他挂上自认最迷人的微笑，就像是个来看望不幸阑尾炎发作朋友的活泼小子，乘坐电梯时他还忍不住向同乘的漂亮护士小姐搭讪，对方则回以微笑，Jim确信自己在姑娘们中间的魅力依旧，当然他还没有忘记此次的目的需要保密，所以没有介绍自己的姓名。  
　　Bones看到他的时候，他正在同那位电梯里的美艳护士小姐道别，看到Bones不怎么好看的脸色，Jim感受到了小小的心虚，他决定弥补一下，“Hi，Bones，你穿这个白制服看起来可真帅，我猜你一定迷倒了不少医学院的姑娘们。”  
　　“这可不能贿赂到我，顺便这一层是产科检查室，我想Kathy护士不会对一个来产检的奶爸感兴趣。”  
　　Jim脸红了一下，“我只是跟她聊天罢了，你这里可太高了，在电梯里要待很长时间。”  
　　Bones把他带进检查室，取下他的监控仪，指挥他脱掉外套，并在一些仪器中间躺下，一边说，“很高兴你这一周都像个被没收了模型飞机的小学生一样，老老实实待在家里生闷气，这是我见过的你最乖巧的一星期了，如果可以，我真想把它记在我的医学日记里，标注为舰长最配合医疗工作的一次。”  
　　“我可没有生闷气，再说你的医学日记一定是缺乏材料，才会记这种东西。”Jim鼓起脸，表现出气呼呼的样子，他开始有一点紧张，但他就只有一点点。  
　　Bones翻了个白眼，继续操作仪器，那些仪器看起来都很诡异，发出各种奇怪的声响，Jim觉得自己像一块海绵，把整栋医院流动的紧张感都吸收了，大约十分钟后Bones结束了操作，让Jim坐起来，“具体结果我们要等大约半小时，情况稍微有些复杂，不过根据初步的数据，应该不会有坏消息。”Bones拽过一张椅子，在他对面坐下，“现在你可以告诉我你的决定。”  
　　Jim舔了舔嘴唇，看向Bones，“我没有改变主意，Bones，只要……去掉这个，让一切恢复原状。”Jim不自觉的绷紧了脸，他想表现得冷淡一点，“这样就可以了，我们可以假装一切都没发生。”  
　　“我想你没有跟Spock谈过，这样做对他不公平。”  
　　“没关系，他不会介意，就像我们的关系，呃，就是一时糊涂那种，大家醒来都会想要忘掉。” Jim哈哈干笑了两声，“那张瓦肯扑克脸会说，这不合逻辑，消除它是明智的做法。”   
　　“但这是两回事，Jim这不是它，他已经成型，是个生命，你难道不想考虑一下？”  
　　Jim撇开脸，硬生生的说道，“我已经考虑过了。”  
　　Bones突然命令计算机关闭了窗帘，打开投影仪，橘黄的光晕投射出来，一张透视照片出现在整幅的墙面上，“Jim，这是刚才的腹部照片。”Bones指着旁边浅红色与绿色交织的纽带，它们呈现出混合的橘色光晕，“这是你的身体部分，这些浅绿色的是他的，而中心这个绿色的小东西就是他，再给他几个月，他就能看起来像个婴儿……”  
　　“别说了！”Jim咆哮着打断他。“我还要飞上太空，并且我还有可能因此失去全星联最好的大副，或者因此失去我的银色女士！我能怎样养育他，像我母亲养育我那样吗？我绝不会那样做的，Bones，我已经下定决心。”  
　　Jim跳下床，利落的关闭了投影仪，房间归于黑暗。  
　　Bones固执的说道，“你要杀了他，Jim。”  
　　Jim听见自己粗重的呼吸声，他觉得自己的情绪正在向失控的方向滑动，他跑到窗边一把掀开窗帘，温暖的阳光让他觉得好受了一些，“是的，我决定了，Bones。”他恶狠狠的说。  
　　  
　　Bones很快拿来了一些针剂，一些透明的液体，Jim看着他熟练的装满无针注射器。  
　　“这些药物能够切断身体对胚胎的供养，注射之后，胚胎会因为没有养分而死亡，变成一个坏死的组织，我会再对你使用另一种混合药物让他逐渐分解，随着你的代谢系统慢慢排出，这样就不需要在你的肚子上来上一刀，只是过程大概需要持续一到两个月，你仍需要读数监控，但不影响你的日常生活。”  
　　Jim点头，他已没了之前的气势，自从Bones拿出注射器，他就表现得非常安静。  
　　“我要开始了。”Bones举着注射器在他面前晃了晃。  
　　Jim只是紧张的盯着他，Bones伸手按了按他的脖子后面的皮肤，他觉得自己紧绷得像块石头。  
　　他从来没看过Bones的动作那么快过，他还没看清，注射器就已经贴上了他的后颈，他感到一丝轻微的刺痛，全身血液似乎都流到了头顶，他听见了自己的吼叫声，但完全不记得他是怎样把Bones直接推开，导致Bones向后撞倒了椅子，差点翻倒在地。  
　　无针注射器掉在地上，针管里只剩下一半液体。  
　　Jim瞪着注射器，感觉到液体在他的眼眶中聚集，这感觉实在太糟糕了，Bones说得对，这简直就像是谋杀，令人非常难过。  
　　  
　　Bones站起来走近他，捡起注射器放好。过了一会儿，他用一只手搭在Jim肩上，刚才差点摔倒的不像是他，倒像是Jim，“Jimboy，你还好吗？告诉我，你改变主意了吗？”  
　　“已经太晚了，Bones。”  
　　“还不晚，这只是普通的营养剂。”Bones笑了。  
　　  
　　Jim不知道怎么形容自己的感觉，他不确定是想把Bones一拳揍翻在地还是心怀感激的抱住他，自认识他的朋友以来，他已经不知道是第几次想要给他一拳，他只是确定这次是他最想这么做的一次。  
　　“好了，我想这应该是个谈话的好时机，Jim，来说说你打算怎么办，或者再打一针？”  
　　“让那东西离我远点儿，我不想让那个再靠近我。”Jim捂着脑门呻吟着说，同时掩饰着他发红的眼眶。  
　　Bones把注射器和药剂收进抽屉，转身看着Jim,“虽然我不想知道你们到底怎么勾搭上的，但现在已经不是你一个人的问题，是否需要我帮你联系那个尖耳朵妖精，我坚持认为他应该对此负责。”  
　　“不，Bones，我们没有勾搭上，这只是派对错误那类的，Spock醉了，他把我当成了别的什么人，我不知道。”Jim又一次语无伦次，他转而揪着自己的金色短发，描述这件事始终不是什么好的体验。“Spock把这当作没发生过，或者他根本就不记得。我那天一早就离开了，将军约我会谈，出院前就通知的，他还没醒，我不确定……我们在那之后，他甚至连PADD的讯息都没有给我传过，我们还在学院走廊遇见过，他……非常正常，就像计算机那么精确的跟我谈论课程和教案，他要么是拒绝了我，要么就是忘记了这事。我不想为了这个找他，这是我自己的问题，我不想被当作一个麻烦的对象……”  
　　“Jim！”Bones打断了他，“你不是麻烦，谁这么说你我会揍他，即使他是个指挥官。”  
　　“可Spock不想要我。”Jim僵硬的说，“也不会想要他，他现在是我一个人的。”  
　　“可他是个瓦肯孩子，他会像个西红柿堆中间的青南瓜，你藏不住他。”  
　　“总会有办法的，我还有半年时间呢。”Jim被他的比喻逗笑了，说，“Bones，既然是你让我留下他，你就得做我的同伙。”  
　　Bones翻了个白眼，“在你闯祸的时候，我总是你的同伙。”  
　　  
　　他们最后商议的结果是，Bones会在Jim孕期四个月时提交血清产生副作用的报告，为他申请一个为期半年的病假期，以确保他不需要出现在别人面前。相对的，Jim必须继续接受读数监控，这表示他们的同伙还得加上 Chapel护士，她得知自己即将参与这件事的时候表现出异常克制的兴奋，看着她积极的围着自己打转，Jim要说她快要憋到内伤了。  
　　“如果你选择这个理由申请病假，等Enterprise修好，你需要接受更严格的体能和心理检测才能重新登舰。”Bones说。  
　　“Bones，我别无选择。”Jim说，“相信我能行，无论如何我都不会放弃我的银女士。”  
　　  
　　再次坐上自己的飞行车时，已经是下午，Jim放松的靠上椅背，他已经决定接受现实，跟另一个人开始共同生活，虽然那个人现在还只有几厘米大小。  
　　他开始看Bones开给他的饮食清单和注意事项，上面罗列了不少瓦肯食品，看得Jim头皮发麻，他中午时已经在Bones的监督下嚼了一堆瓦肯蔬菜，那让他觉得自己像只兔子，它们的味道实在难以形容，但他居然没有为此产生呕吐感，想到未来半年都需要持续的吃这些东西，Jim就有种想要呻吟的冲动。  
　　他丢开PADD，Bones的最后一个问题又飘到他脑子里：“你这该死的小疯子，是什么时候开始爱上那个冷血家伙的？要知道，你们在舰桥上总是吵个没完，活像两只刚长毛的公鸡。”  
　　Jim坚持没有什么暗恋，他们平时在舰桥只是争论，他喜欢跟他的大副就观测读数所推断的不同结论进行辩论，那让人感觉……酣畅淋漓，那让他确定他们的团队做出的是正确的决定。他们会在休息时间一起下三维象棋，他们下棋的时候完全不辩论，只是像朋友一样闲聊。Spock抑制着他直觉的冲动，又接纳他合理的决定，是跟Bones的陪伴完全不同的一种默契，这感觉太好，他一定是不知不觉沉溺其中，并因此产生了不应该的错觉，或者移情作用什么的，毕竟他从来没有过这样一个朋友。  
　　回到了地球，一切就像经历了一个还原程序，他们之间突然就像陌生人，Jim坚持了一个月每天给Spock发一次聊天讯息，但从没收到回复。他与Uhura分手，并前往新瓦肯星一个月的消息还是Scott告诉他的。他是如何在无聊的留院复健期间盼望Spock再来看他，至少他们能再下下棋，他甚至让Bones帮他找来一副三维象棋，但直到他出院，那套象棋都没有拆封，除了他醒来那一次，Spock就再也没出现的事实早已让他被失望淹没。  
　　  
　　即便清醒认识到自己的自作多情，Jim还是不可避免的体会到沮丧，他只能安慰自己，毕竟瓦肯人跟地球人差异挺大，只不过在你以为自己对他们来说很特别的时候，他们并没当回事罢了，这其实跟某些地球人类似，他早该习惯了。  
　　生活还在继续，现在是两个人的生活，Jim时常感到困倦，嗜睡、胃口糟糕，唯一值得庆幸的是他不再受到住院期间反复出现的噩梦困扰，那些雷暴的场景、开尔文号爆炸、Marcus说开火，然后Enterprise上全是火焰、Khan变形的狰狞面孔，甚至有时是浑身火焰的Pike。他现在只是反复在睡梦中见到一个温暖的红色月亮，即使梦中的场景每次都不同，但月亮总是无处不在，浅红色的光晕投洒在他孤寂的梦境中，不再会让他惊醒，这多少像一个温暖的陪伴。  
　　他已经学会了在星联学院里完美回避他的瓦肯大副，只需要跟学工处负责课程通知的漂亮姑娘聊上几句，再顺便向她要一份Spock教授的课程表，就可以轻易判断出Spock的活动路线，尽量避开即可。他并不是打算永远不见Spock，只是这段时间，至少等他处理好这件事。  
　　但凡事总有意外，一个学生所提出的战术问题引起了Jim的兴趣，他们讨论了太久，以致于讨论结束后Jim的时间已经无法允许他回到宿舍吃午餐，只能选择在学院食堂就餐，提供瓦肯食物的复制机太少，他试了好几个复制机才找到，就算Jim始终无法习惯瓦肯蔬菜的口味，它们吃起来就像带着青草和泥土味的新鲜树叶，但两个人的生活就意味着他总得完成每日三餐的任务，每当他无视Bones的禁食清单，搞出一个炸鸡排或者芝士汉堡换换口味，就得马上跑洗手间吐一遍，这实在让他心情烦躁，“挑食的瓦肯小鬼。”他端着餐盘自言自语，里边只有瓦肯蔬菜拌的沙拉和一碗清澈见底的鸡汤，并且愁眉苦脸的想着，“这简直就像苦行僧的生活。”  
　　他一边惦记着晚饭能在宿舍的复制机尝试什么类型的肉食能被他的胃接受，一边拉开一个空位坐下，开始用叉子乱拌着那些蔬菜丝。  
　　“舰长？”  
　　桌子对面传来的一个声音，让Jim差点把叉子扔了。Spock正笔直的坐在他对面，巧克力色的眼睛专注的盯着他，并显然注意到了Jim盘子里的午餐。  
　　“舰长，据我所知，瓦肯蔬菜并不太符合地球人的口味。”   
　　“啊哈哈，我只是想做个尝试，它们尝起来还不错。”Jim说着挖了一大块根茎蔬菜塞进嘴里，一股浓郁的泥土味直冲他的脑门，他赶忙喝了一大口鸡汤，把它们咽下去以后，他努力做了个微笑的表情，“确实……还行。”  
　　Spock有些疑惑的微微歪头看着他。  
　　“好久不见啊，最近有发现什么好学生吗？指挥官。”Jim放弃了蔬菜，开始专心用勺子喝汤，这样可以避免直视他的大副，他还是第一次紧张得胃部抽搐。  
　　“是有一些，指挥专业的Eddy学员和太空科学专业的Burt、Charlie、Elliot……都表现出了不同专业的相当素质，而且他们即将毕业，都可以作为Enterprise新的补充舰员。我认为他们其中一些可以转到轮机专业……”  
　　伴随着Spock一如既往的冷淡语调，Jim觉得失望的浪花再次漫上堤坝，Spock竟有些让他难以忍受，他忍不住要打断他。  
　　“那个，新舰员招募什么时候开始？”  
　　“我想您应该已经接到了通知，甄选将在5.5天之后。”Spock挑起了一边眉毛。  
　　“哦是的，我想起来了，就在17号。”Jim漫不经心的说，他喝完了鸡汤，梦游般起身把盘子放进回收处，并结束了这次令他紧张万分，却毫无意义的聊天，“我下午还有课，先走一步，指挥官，再见。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　Spock是在5.8天之前，也是他和他的舰长共同在星际学院任教2个月又27天以来的第3次相遇时发现他的舰长状况有些失常。当时他正在星舰学院的餐厅吃午餐，餐厅唯一能够复制瓦肯食物的复制机位于餐厅南面的角落，舰长在进入餐厅时他便已经注意到他，他从西面的复制机开始挨个检视，一直到那台唯一的复制机，成功的操作后取出的餐盘中显然是瓦肯蔬菜为主的沙拉。据他了解，舰长对蔬菜没有偏好，更是从来不吃瓦肯食物。  
　　而且舰长在发现他后，不仅没有对他做出惯常的不合时宜的拍肩动作，甚至避免直视他，既未纠正他“舰长”这个称呼，还称呼他为“指挥官”，这只有在舰桥值班期间，以及他们就某事争论时，舰长处于一种被激怒的情绪下才会以官阶称呼他，由于舰长并未处于过激情绪中，Spock由此推断舰长正跟他一样正在避免他们彼此接触。  
　　现在他们正在新舰员的甄选会上，一起参加的包括各个星舰中校以上的高级军官，而舰长的状态较之五天前更为糟糕，他不仅心不在焉，且面色苍白憔悴，Spock注意到他的手指出现了轻微的浮肿。  
　　为此他向甄选会执行官申请了十分钟的休息，舰长对他的安排报以感激的微笑，然后快步离开了面试厅。鉴于他们目前日趋冷淡的关系，Spock犹豫了一会才追上去，对上司健康的正常关心仍是符合逻辑及必要的。  
　　他在洗手间见到了正在用冷水敷脸的Kirk，半身镜中映出舰长发红的眼眶，为此他的心脏产生了一丝抽紧的不适情绪。  
　　“舰长，据目前情况推测，你的健康状况不佳，是否有必要就诊？”  
　　Kirk对他的出现显然吃了一惊，但他很快就挤出一个微笑，Spock能看出他在掩饰生理上的不适。  
　　“不需要，谢谢，我一会就好。”说着Kirk再抹了一把脸，转过身来企图绕过他，却在同时如同脱力了一般软绵绵的向下跪倒。  
　　Spock迅速向前一步搀住他的胳膊，发现他的舰长额上已是冷汗一片，意识处于半昏迷状态，在他架起舰长意图离开寻求医护治疗时，一丝微弱的链接感应突然出现在他的脑海，无法判断来源，但又确实的连接着他，像一个尚未有自我意识的个体，于懵懂中对接，没有信息的传递，却又确确实实存在。  
　　这令Spock楞了一下，在他想要进一步探究时，空荡的洗手间里Kirk的通讯器讯号音形成了共鸣般的嗡响，Spock抢先打开了它，Dr.Mccoy的咆哮声传来，“Jim你这个混小子在哪，你的读数不正常，要么我去接你，要么你赶紧想办法滚过来。”  
　　“Dr.McCoy，我是Spock，正在舰长身边，如有必要我现在可以立即送他前往你处。”  
　　“Spock？！怎么是你！”Dr.McCoy像是被吓了一跳，随即又说，“管他是谁，快把他弄到我这儿来，现在马上！”  
　　Spock很快将意识模糊的舰长抱上飞行车，并用通讯器通知了甄选执行官，Enterprise的舰员甄选暂时中断，并会在晚些时候补上舰长James Kirk的突发病历说明。  
　　计算机显示他们到达第一附属医院还需36分又45秒，Kirk斜靠在副驾驶座上，他已恢复了一些意识，并执意将自己的脸转向窗口，从玻璃的反光上Spock能清晰的看到他紧咬下唇的忍耐表情，以及半阖着的毫无光彩的蓝色眼瞳。Kirk靠在曲速核仓内呼吸渐没的一幕突然像回放一般闪现，几乎令他当场捏碎方向操作柄。Spock命令计算机进入了速度较快的手动驾驶模式。  
　　仅19分10秒Spock就载着Kirk到达第一附属医院就诊大楼，Dr.McCoy已经在急诊接诊平台上等候他们，Kirk被马上被送到急救室，Spock隔着铁门听到医生的抱怨，“……好吧，现在你的致敏清单中还要加上类蔗糖食品了，你真是个麻烦制造。”  
　　那个微弱的链接再次毫无预兆的出现，试探性的，执着的指向Spock，没有任何感情的传递，它似乎只是需要链接，Spock甚至在脑海中看到它的颜色，像一条浅红的丝带，试探的进入他精神世界，他的精神壁垒竟对它完全无效，对方轻而易举的穿过壁垒对接了他，并且……赖着不走，光明正大像它本该如此一般。  
　　在Spock试图将对方赶出脑海时，Dr.McCoy走出了急救室，他脸上的表情像是才注意到Spock在这，并开始对他进行不合常理的探究性注视。  
　　“医生，请问舰长的情况是否严重？”  
　　Dr.McCoy用一种意味不明的表情的沉默了一会，最后皱起眉头说，“他吃坏了肚子，我猜是安多利喉糖，它们甜度太高，让他产生了过敏反应，幸好现在情况已经稳定了，谢谢你的协助，Mr.Spock。”  
　　Spock感到疑惑，舰长喜欢甜食和高热量食品并不是什么秘密，安多利喉糖是甄选会为考官们准备的小零食，这种糖果虽不常见，但也并不稀罕，只有对蔗糖过敏的瓦肯人会对这类糖果过敏，Enterprise上的餐厅也有提供这种糖果，根据合理的推断，舰长有86.5%的几率曾食用过，且并未产生过敏反应。但Dr.McCoy没有给他继续询问的机会，直接挥手告诉他可以回去了，就转身进入了诊疗室。  
　　  
　　Spock当晚的冥想并不顺利，有什么缺失困扰着他，使他无法进入更深层次的冥想，这种情况已经持续了102天。他无法确定这种情绪的不稳定具体开始的时间，他只知道在他面对他的舰长时，这种不稳定总是在逐渐加剧。白天他曾感受到的微弱链接被打断后已经无迹可寻，他索性在自己的精神世界中尝试追溯它的来源，却只看到它留下的一点模糊不清的红色微光。他感到自己失去了方向，但他对此不明所以。  
　　  
　　Khan事件结束后，他曾受到来自父亲Sarek的严厉责备，虽然追击Khan的行动本身是正确的，但他当时仍然是放任了自己的原始冲动，因朋友逝去的愤怒而产生的强烈复仇情绪引领了他，使他如同身处血热一般进入失控状态，这对一个瓦肯人来说是十分危险的。虽然了解父亲的责备是正确的，他的内心却为自己的冲动感到庆幸，他的舰长因此得救。  
　　然而他也明白继续的放任是危险的，他已发现在面对舰长时，他的情绪滋长越来越频繁，克制它们正在变得越来越困难，为了减少这种困扰，他正在与舰长保持距离。联邦医科大学第一附属医院有着全星联最好的医疗设备，Dr.McCoy的医疗技术也无可挑剔，看望昏迷中的病人是不合逻辑的浪费时间的行为。但在接到Dr.McCoy的讯息时，他即刻毫不犹豫的赶到舰长的病床前，看着那双水蓝双目睁开的瞬间，他感受到放松和喜悦的情绪，他再一次放纵自己被那种心情牵引。  
　　来自Sarek警告中还包括他日渐接近的首次pon farr期，预计0.8个地球年之后开展的五年任务必将与他的pon farr期重合，他是首位地球人与瓦肯人的混血儿，无人能预测届时的情况，唯一能确定的是如果他没有拥有强大稳定的精神壁垒或稳定的精神链接对象，血热的来临必使他身陷险境。  
　　此后他与Nyota的关系却因为他刻意加强的精神壁垒而越发冷淡，他越是加强淬炼纯粹的精神世界，与她就越是疏远，他已做不到在Nyota踮起脚尖轻吻他的嘴唇时回应她，他甚至拒绝Nyota触碰他裸露在外的皮肤，因为据此传递的Nyota的情绪使他感到不适，仅8.7天他们的关系就因此降到冰点，为此他们发生了争执，Spock阐述他的现状，并认为保持距离是必要的，而Nyota无法接受，她指出他从未因她而受到情绪影响，无论她怎么努力，都未能获得回应，只有舰长才会每次都能挑起他最为激烈的情绪反应，她为此感到失望和不平衡。在Spock指出她的失望不合逻辑之后，他见到了有史以来的情绪最为激动的Nyota。最后他们只能决定结束这段关系，至少是暂时结束。  
　　T'Pring已逝，他们曾经的链接只留下断裂的创伤，他再次失去了逻辑上能与他发展成为链接伴侣的对象。与Nyota的分手对他的影响比他预想的更大，他变得更不稳定，但他仍拒绝了父亲为他挑选精神链接对象的建议，他无意与任何人缔结链接，他的内心拒绝与陌生人心灵交融。  
　　他剩下的选择只有前往新瓦肯星请求治疗导师T'Pol的私人指导，为期三周的高强度修行是卓有成效的，他在精神世界中终于建成可见的成型壁垒并日趋纯粹稳定，断裂的链接也已清除，即使仍有缺失，但事态正向可控的方向逻辑发展，还有至少3.2个瓦肯年可以让他继续巩固这一成果，前景乐观。  
　　然而T'Pol却在检验他的修行成果时，给出了否定的评价，她枯瘦的手指按在Spock眉心，沉默良久之后，她说道，“你的答案不在此处。”随即转身离去。  
　　Spock对此深感困惑，他的父亲亦表示担忧，他要求Spock辞去舰队职务，留在新瓦肯修行Kolinahr，Spock拒绝了这一提议，如果治疗导师也认为他留在新瓦肯并没有更多助益，那么离开将是更好的解决方法。  
　　只是他没想到在他返回地球后的第二天，他的修行成果便几乎分崩离析。  
　　他销假报到后，首先接到的是舰队庆功会的邀请，出于礼节他必须前往参加，这类宴会不需要花费他太多时间，他只需在开场祝词后再逗留一会便可以离开。  
　　庆功酒会十分喧闹，Enterprise的船员们都是会场的焦点，Kirk舰长在将军之后上台说了一小段祝词，他穿着体贴的晚礼服站在台上，头发像金子一样闪亮，英俊而耀眼，在他结束时，大家都在欢呼，混合着女士们的尖叫声。Spock跟随周围的人举起了香槟酒杯，接下来每个人都像是几辈子没有活动过一样拼命狂欢，Spock避开了那些想要与他谈话的人，选择了相对安静的一个角落，另外点选了一些饮料，瓦肯人对酒精免疫，酒精饮料对他就像果汁一样无害，同时也体会不到同僚们对此类饮料的迷恋。Kirk看起来很好，他显然被住院治疗闷坏了，他激动过头的大声喊叫，放肆的大笑，他身边聚集了不少人，Spock认为他并不缺少陪伴。Spock返回地球的当天，他打开PADD发现其中有多达31条来自舰长的短讯，内容大多是无特别意义的闲聊，他发现自己留意到短讯中舰长的情绪变化，由一开始惯常毫无礼貌的粗俗玩笑逐渐变成对他近况的询问，以及舰长心情的描述（比如，Bones真的超级啰嗦，我开始想念我们的象棋时光了），最后一条只有一句潦草的“Hi，Spock，你回来了吗？”后面的这些讯息看起来都有点小心翼翼，但Spock没有选择回复它们。  
　　今晚舰长没有主动与他谈话，Spock确认他已经发现自己，并象征性的对他举杯，但那之后舰长没有再看他，不合逻辑的失落情绪攀上他的心头。与前来向他主动敬酒的舰员喝过几杯之后，Spock判断此时离席对于控制他不合时宜的情绪来说是必要的。在他穿过人群向大门靠近时，一位侍者追上他，递给他一杯棕色的饮料，并指向不远处一位金发碧眼的年轻男子，对方向他露出一个志在必得的笑容，并向他眨了眨眼，这个生动的表情令他变得有几分熟悉，即使Spock确认自己并不认识对方，为了尽快离开他还是接过那杯饮料一饮而尽，甜腻的陌生香味立刻充斥了他的口腔，那是一杯巧克力鸡尾酒。Spock心中警铃大作，对方在他接过酒杯时就离开座位向他走来，显然对瓦肯人的特别属性非常了解，Spock立即转身离开了那里，巧克力中的可可物即将麻痹他的神经元，而在公众场合失控是Spock不能接受的。  
　　  
　　很快他就几乎不能分辨自己身处何处，可可碱对他的影响比想象的更大。他无法确定对方是否还跟在身后，他只是尽量在意识清醒时走得更远一些，最终他选择了一个角落坐下，许多场景幻灯片般在他眼前闪现，他不能分辨它们的真实性，嘲笑他人类血统的瓦肯少年、母星毁灭瞬间、科学院居高临下的长老们、母亲温柔的搭在肩上的双手……“Spock！”有人呼唤他，有着适宜的体温和熟悉的气息。  
　　那之后他只记得自己失控了，像从悬崖上纵身跳越，他记得他的舰长闪亮的金发在他的手指间滑过，宝石一样蓝的眼睛泛着水汽，柔软的粉红色嘴唇贴向他带着酒精和水果的芳香，他顺从的接纳他，他们彼此的气息充盈其间，但他Spock也许还仅存一线的逻辑告知他，那绝不可能是Jim，他努力睁大眼睛想看清对方的样子，眼中却只有Jim的样子，他想要询问对方，但甜美的吻堵住了所有的话语，最后他放弃了分辨的努力，屈从于美好的幻境，他的Jim顺从而柔韧的身躯就在他的臂弯中，依恋着他，就像他们从来就是彼此的一部分，如此相融，弥补了他心中所有的缺失，他无可救药的迷恋于此，他想要他，标记他，让他成为唯一的所有物。他看到心中逻辑的尖塔正在滑下沙砾，它们正在崩塌，一如他曾经的母星，他正在渴望Jim，以一种不正确的方式。  
　　  
　　他真正清醒已是第二天中午，确切的说是12点23分10秒，可可碱的影响终于离他远去，虽然仍感到头部抽痛，但已不会麻痹他的控制神经元，清明的思维重归他的大脑，房间内只剩下他自己，地板上散落着他的衣服，床单凌乱不堪，一切都昭示着一场确实存在的性事。Spock在整理房间时发现对方借用了浴室、剃须用品、他的牙刷和毛巾，但并未翻动房间的其他东西，也没有留下任何讯息，对方似乎对他的身份十分熟悉，Spock为此搜索了舰队及学院所有金发碧眼的普通军官和学员的个人资料，试图找到对方，他已经准备好为自己失控导致的不良后果道歉，但并未发现符合的人选。在等待了约一周仍未收到任何联系后，他推断对方也许像许多地球人类一样，将这种关系定义为随意的及一次性的。  
　　在那之后他每晚的冥想都流于表面，他此前在新瓦肯建立的精神高墙如遭巨物袭击，那个疯狂夜晚的幻境给他留下的印记太过强烈，尽管细节并不完整，但那种充盈的欢愉，不仅仅是身体上的，它延伸到他的灵魂，因为那一瞬间拥有对方的愉悦感。这是不道德的，他不仅放纵自己与陌生人发生了随意的私密关系，还把他的舰长当做了幻想对象，他的羞愧感和他对幻境记忆的迷恋总是交织在一起，如同他的瓦肯血液和人类情感的交缠，令他深感迷惑，而“幻境”的不再留给他一个巨大的裂隙，他只能通过冥想将这段“幻想”封入记忆深处。但他的精神壁垒却因为他无法有效修复而日趋不稳。  
　　为了不再对舰长做出不合时宜的举动，Spock在学院中尽量避免了与舰长的会面，舰长似乎也在回避他，尽管他们在Enterprise上建立的日渐亲近的关系正在变得越来越冷淡，Spock仍十分庆幸他失控当晚的对象不是舰长，他还没有将这种不敬的幻想和羞耻的失控加诸于他的舰长身上。  
　　当他在庆祝会2周后偶然遇到舰长，他还是轻易的控制了自己的慌乱，在回答舰长提问时，他避免了直视对方，保持了逻辑的回复，但他回过神时却发现他瓦肯的那部分在维持着逻辑的组织语言，而另一部分致使他的目光一直停留在舰长微抿的粉色嘴唇上，并想象着它柔软的触感，这一发现让Spock落荒而逃。  
　　他们双方对彼此的有效回避导致Spock在Dr.McCoy提交了因Khan血清副作用的不良影响，建议给予James Kirk上校为期6个月的医疗休假报告并获准时，才发现Kirk确确实实出了状况。  
　　在他想要了解具体情况时，他发现Kirk失踪了，他不在他的军官宿舍，通讯器由Dr.McCoy暂时代为保管，PADD讯息也毫无回应，而Dr.McCoy不仅以医疗隐私为由拒绝告知舰长的健康状况，也拒绝透露舰长医疗休假的地点。  
　　担忧、疑惑、茫然、甚至有一部分是愤怒，Spock再次体会到了这些交织的，将会令他失控的情绪。


	4. Chapter 4

　　Spock正站在一栋小木屋前，爱荷华初秋中午的阳光照射在他的身上，对于习惯了高温的瓦肯人身体来说并不十分温暖，木屋非常陈旧，门廊下有几个叠在一起的旧轮胎改造成的花盆，种着一些绿色植物，大门是新换的，散发着新鲜油漆的味道，门廊也打扫得很干净。  
　　他花了28.7天才站在这里，他用了1天时间询问了所有可能跟Kirk有接触的舰员，他们都表示不知情，新科学官Carol听到后热情的表示要跟他一起寻找舰长，被Spock以私事为由婉拒了，Kirk花了一些心思来隐藏自己的行踪，但也没有太过费心，用来寻找Kirk确切住址的时间并不多，只用了7.1天，Kirk的医疗休假地点在他本人的要求下星舰总部给予了保密，查询Kirk的信用点消费记录也一无所获。然后他跟踪了McCoy的PADD讯息，只发现了一些来源不明的私人讯息，直到他查询到一条以Chapel护士名义购买的洛杉矶到爱荷华州车票的记录，而他确信护士并没有离开过洛杉矶。然后对Kirk爱荷华老家的水电线路开通记录稍加查询即可确定。其余的时间他用于判定前往爱荷华是否必要，探望直属长官已经获准的医疗休假，逻辑的判定是不必要的，但Kirk的身体状况和那个源自Kirk附近的微弱链接越来越令他在意，鉴于Kirk没有答复他关于个人情况的PADD讯息，他还是买了车票，站在了这里。  
　　没有门铃，他犹豫的轻轻敲了门，一个没有通话设备和计算机控制的大门并不多见。有个声音说“请进”，他分辨出这是Kirk的声音。  
　　老旧的木制地板在脚下发出“嘎吱”声，他看到舰长正坐在窗边专注的下一副三维象棋，就像Spock平时在Enterprise上的休息时间会做的那样，Kirk看起来很放松，一种他不能理解的简单的快乐正在透露出来，他的舰长有那么多表情，总是有阳光一样的情绪从他的身上表露出来，他忍不住开始计算有多久没有看到过这样的Kirk，他们在学院为数不多的几次会面，Kirk都表达出一种过分生疏的僵硬态度，Spock知道造成这种情况是他的刻意回避导致的，但他仍不合理的对此产生了失落。而他现在正站在距离他一个房间的地方，一个不太接近的角度，感受他温暖情绪的辐射，这样的Kirk能令他感到放松，浅白的阳光铺在Kirk肩上，金发折射出的光晕让他看起来几乎不真实，Spock突然有一种身处幻境的错觉。  
　　这只持续了大约2分钟，直到Kirk抬起头来，他立刻像受了惊吓。  
　　“Spock！怎么是你？我还以为是Sereek。”  
　　Kirk穿着一件过大的毛衣外套，Spock注意到他的身形比1个月前胖了许多，宽大的毛衣外套也未能完全掩饰他突出的腹部。但令他更为注意的是Kirk提到的瓦肯名字。  
　　“Sereek，一个瓦肯人？”  
　　“是的，我的一个……朋友。”Kirk谨慎的选择了用词，他的态度再次变得僵硬，他起身倒了一杯水递给Spock，请他坐下，“他在这里的船坞工作，他说今天要给我带些东西，所以我以为是他。”  
　　“我以为瓦肯人都在新瓦肯星。”Spock对于Kirk身边有另一个瓦肯朋友感到意外。  
　　“总有瓦肯人对别的东西更感兴趣，Sereek是一个很好的朋友。”Kirk也给自己倒了一杯水，在他对面坐下。“别说这个了，Spock，你来找我是有什么紧急的事吗？我正在休假，我以为我们可以用PADD联系。”  
　　“鉴于你并未回复讯息，我想一次拜访是可以接受的。”Kirk的疏离让Spock感到一丝焦躁。  
　　“我想我可以拒绝对我近况进行回复，这并不是公事，你曾经也是这样做的，指挥官。”Kirk生硬的回绝道。  
　　Spock有些窘迫，但他仍坚持说：“作为大副，我有必要了解舰长的健康状况。”  
　　“作为大副吗？”Kirk轻笑了一声，Spock清楚的解读到其中含有的讽刺意味，“那你只需要询问Bones，他会告诉你，如你现在所见，我很好。”  
　　“据医生提交的报告称你受到了血清的副作用影响，就此我询问Dr.Mocoy，但他并未能告知我详细的情况，我也未能对你目前的状况进行评估，并且就目前所见你并未采取有效的治疗。”  
　　“呃，我觉得目前这样就挺有效的。”Kirk看起来有些疲倦，他靠在桌子上摆了摆手，“Spock，你干嘛那么在乎这些，我想我们连朋友也算不上，你为什么要关心我。”  
　　Spock皱起眉头，Kirk的说法令人不快，“我想我曾说过我们确实是朋友。”  
　　他看到Kirk再次扯动嘴角，露出一个算不上愉快的笑，“你说是就是吧。”Kirk说。  
　　“舰长，我不得不指出，消极治疗将会影响你在舰队的任职。”  
　　“别说得那么严重，这只是一个小小的休假理由。”Kirk的一只手扶在下巴上，目光漫无目的落在Spock身后一个模糊的点。  
　　Kirk满不在乎的态度令Spock感到不适，他知道Kirk一贯逃避前往医疗湾的做法，语气也不由带上了尖锐，“也就是说血清并未产生副作用，你让Dr.McCoy提交了虚假报告。”  
　　“我就是想休息了，不想再面对那一群不断提出愚蠢问题的小屁孩，我就是想清静一段时间，不行吗？”  
　　“作为军官，以此种理由谎称病情是不恰当的做法。”Spock皱起眉头，如他们经常在舰桥上的争论相仿，谈话正在向不友好的方向发展，但他无法阻止。  
　　“你要打小报告就去吧，反正也不是第一次。”Kirk猛的站起来。  
　　“因事实被指出而发怒是不合逻辑的，舰长。”Spock继续说道。“我无意告发你，我只是想了解你的真实情况。”  
　　“这又不是什么大事，别表现得你好像很关心似的。”Kirk的蓝眼睛瞪着他，“如果你千里迢迢来到这儿就想说这些，我想你可以回去了，我会很感激你的，指挥官。”  
　　说完他转身向大门走去，打算去为Spock打开门，但他的身形相当笨拙，又走得太快，以致于踢到了门边的沙发，瞬间失去的平衡令他扑向地板。几乎是条件反射，Spock起身接住了他，熟悉的体温，落进他的臂弯，Kirk似乎也吓坏了，他的手臂搭在Spock的肩膀上，并且大口呼吸。似乎有什么需要想起的，一种类似他从未有过的直觉令Spock的焦躁迅速积累。同时一个链接穿透了他的脑海，比一个月前更为清晰可辨，它恋恋不舍的在他的精神世界里盘旋，仍然没有什么情绪，但也没有冒犯，它是温暖的，有一点急切，像在寻找驻足之处。这个思维波动不属于Kirk，地球人没有精神链接能力，且成年人的思维绝不可能未具任何情绪。这只能属于一个瓦肯婴儿，而这个思维波动在Kirk身上。这个判定足够令他感到惊讶。  
　　“一个思维波动……”他犹豫是否应该说出来，“舰长，为何我在你身上感受到瓦肯婴儿的思维波动？”  
　　Kirk猛然扭头看着他，脸色刷白，他们维持了这样有一会，直到Kirk咬着嘴唇推开Spock站起来。  
　　“你觉得为什么？”Kirk看着他。  
　　“这种波动，一般只会出现在瓦肯女性的孕期，在这里……尤其我确定是在你身上出现是不合逻辑的现象。”Spock疑惑道。  
　　“这里没逻辑什么事儿，你说的对，我正在怀孕。”Kirk的手放在腹部，做出一个防备的姿势，“这是我休假的真正原因。”  
　　“据我所知，地球男性不具备相应器官。”  
　　“原因是贝久星系狄卡伦VI星的未知植物和Khan血清的交叉影响，我想你还记得那次事故。”  
　　“是的，我记得。”  
　　“这样符合你的逻辑了吗？”Kirk哼笑道，“我想我的休假理由应该十分正当了。”  
　　“的确如此。”Spock感到莫名的焦躁正在从脚底窜上来，他强压下不快，尽量冷静的问到，“鉴于你目前的情况，你应该正和一位瓦肯男性处于一段稳定关系中，而孩子的另一位父亲却没有在场，特别他是一个瓦肯婴儿。”  
　　“对，可惜对地球人来说关系不是必要的，我能照顾自己。”Kirk挑衅般的看着他。  
　　  
　　门再次被礼貌的敲响，Kirk以他最快的动作打开了大门，这回他没有再被绊倒，门外站着一个瓦肯男性，约40岁左右，外貌具备一个纯血瓦肯人的全部特征，严谨的表情、雕刻式的五官和标准的斜飞入刘海的眉毛，他穿着舰队船坞工程师制服，一手抱着一个装满食物的袋子，斜挎着一个大的工具包，在门打开后，他向Kirk做出一个祝福的手势。  
　　“Sereek！”Kirk打断了他还没说出口的祝福语，就一把拽住了他的胳膊，“向你介绍一下，这是Sereek，他正在陪伴我；这是Spock，我的大副。”  
　　一颗滚圆的plomeek从袋子里掉在地板上，他们三人就这样看着它，发出咕噜噜的噪音滚到厨房边上。  
　　Spock率先找回了自己的声音，“舰长，你正在意图表达你与Sereek先生5个月前就处于一段浪漫关系中。”  
　　“表达正确，指挥官，这有什么不对。”  
　　“5个月前你还在住院。”  
　　“那又不妨碍谈恋爱。”Kirk气势汹汹的瞪着眼睛。  
　　“也许，我们应该坐下来吃个午饭？”一直被忽视的Sereek先生终于加入了话题。  
　　Spock挑眉瞪他，Kirk则仿佛迫不及待要结束话题般拍手说好。  
　　  
　　午餐是由Kirk和Sereek用他带来的蔬菜在厨房做的，只有一些Kirk要吃的牛排是用复制机制作，他们在厨房谈话，Sereek提出一些机械设计问题跟Kirk讨论，他看起来是一个已经习惯于人类生活的瓦肯人。  
　　面对难得一见的手工制作瓦肯菜，Spock却没吃出任何味道，Kirk看起来胃口不错，不仅吃光了自己那份小牛排，还横扫了半锅炖菜。Sereek全程都在跟Spock互相对视，Spock认为他的目光称不上友好，但每当Sereek想说什么，Kirk就会在餐桌下踹他的脚，Spock之所以知道，是因为他也被踹到了两次。  
　　  
　　直到Spock离开，Kirk都避免与他继续正面交谈，Spock不得不认为这次会面不算成功，但他暂时需要一些时间来消化Kirk正在孕育一个瓦肯婴儿的消息。当晚他回到旧金山的住所，他毫无改善的冥想依然糟糕，得知了他此前在意链接来源对他毫无助益，平静不但没有到来，反而渐行渐远。那个“幻境”突破了他的限制，再次进入他的主思维领域，他又看到了赤裸的Jim，修长的双臂紧紧攀附着他，发出叹息的嘴唇红润甜美，蓝眼睛满是水雾倒映着狂乱自己的身影，是他的Jim，接着与Jim相拥的人变成了Sereek，他似乎发出了失控的吼叫。  
　　等到他从冥想中脱离，他强烈的占有欲已几乎将他焚毁。人造霓虹的白紫灯光从窗口投射到地上，一切归于寂静，没有Jim，也没有夺走Jim的人，只有他自己。  
　　桌面的追踪器闪烁着红光，是他一个月前开始跟踪的Dr.McCoy的紧急出诊信息接收到了信号，信号来源显示为爱荷华州。  
　　  
　　他几乎与紧急救护车同时到达第一附属医院，正赶上Dr.McCoy的咆哮，“我是医生，不是超人，幸好你官衔够大，可以在半夜申请这么一辆急救穿梭机。”  
　　急救车上的Kirk蜷成一团，疼痛让他满头冷汗，McCoy在看见Spock的时候就开始指挥他把Kirk抱上反重力担架，并指挥他推着担架一路跑到医疗室，这次总算没把他赶出门，McCoy让Spock留在了医疗室，在监测数据并给Kirk注射了一些针剂之后，血色终于回复到Kirk脸上。  
　　“现在还觉得疼吗？” McCoy拿着三录仪继续对他扫描。  
　　“不疼了，Bones，我是怎么了，是孩子的问题吗？”  
　　“我也不知道什么原因导致的激素变化，不过现在正常了，混小子，你不能再离我那么远，我可没法保证每次都能这么好运。”  
　　“可我交了半年的水费和信号费，还花了不少信用点装修那个快塌了的房子。”  
　　“兴许你还会挂在里面，这样我就可以爽快的辞掉舰队职务，再也不用飞到不靠谱的太空去了。”  
　　“才不会，Bones，我还背着那个每次翻身都能膈到我的监控盒子呢，如果我挂了，你肯定是第一个知道的。”  
　　“我才不想知道。” McCoy发出一声呻吟，“你那个麻烦的瓦肯宝宝，我这几个月都在研究他，我都快把你的腹部血管看成南瓜藤了，你该让你的尖耳朵大副好好监控你。”  
　　“Bones，我们说好不说这个的。”  
　　“为什么，他是另一个父亲，你们不是住在一起了吗？”  
　　“谁告诉你……”Kirk突然注意到了站在后方的Spock。  
　　Spock也呆住了，他原本想询问作为父亲Sereek为何没有到场，却听到了他暂时无法消化的内容。  
　　McCoy看着他们，不可置信的对Kirk说，“你是说，他还不知道？那他怎么跟你同时到我这儿的？”  
　　“我监视了你的紧急出诊讯息，医生，得知你今晚有一个来自爱荷华的急诊。并且我在15小时43分之前在爱荷华拜访了舰长。”Spock仍然看着还没回过神来的Kirk。  
　　McCoy做出恍然大悟的表情，然后他耸耸肩说，“Jim，我觉得你肯定需要来点威士忌或者罗姆兰麦酒之类的，可惜你正在戒酒，所以我决定给自己来上一杯。”然后他走出去，贴心的给他们带上门。  
　　  
　　他们沉默了1分50秒，Kirk放弃似的将床单拉过头部。  
　　“对不起，舰长。”Spock努力理清他的逻辑，“我想是5个月6天前庆祝派对当晚，我们发生了亲密关系，我当晚失去了理智，以为那是另一个人，我想知道我是否强迫了你。”  
　　Kirk在床单下倒抽了一口气，停顿了一会闷声回答道，“没有。”  
　　“那么我是孩子的另外一个父亲，这是否正确？”  
　　“是的。从太空上下来之后我没跟别人上过床。”  
　　“包括Sereek先生？”  
　　“是的，包括他！”Kirk咬牙切齿的掀开床单，想要坐起来，他的腹部卡住了他，让他又倒了回去。  
　　Spock想扶他一把，却被Kirk抓住了领口，“那你呢，打算怎么处理，这个意外和它的附加产品。”  
　　“我很抱歉，我会负起责任。如果您想提起控诉，我会配合。”行为失控对瓦肯人来说难以饶恕，歉疚、羞愧以及另几种混乱的情绪击中了Spock，但他的逻辑仍在运作，“但同时我认为您对我隐瞒此事，并进行欺骗的行为是不适当的，鉴于我应负的责任和我应具备的知情权。”  
　　Kirk紧盯着他，“先忽视此事的是你，指挥官。”  
　　“我……”Spock不得不承认他失去了分辨当晚事件真实性的能力，“我确实未能分辨当晚的事情发生的对象，因此没能做出相应的反应。”  
　　Kirk瞪了他一会，松手让自己重新躺下，“好吧，我没有打算要告你。”他将脸别过一边，轻笑了一声，“没想到瓦肯人也能随便跟人上床。”  
　　“我误饮的饮料中含有的可可碱导致了控制神经元的麻痹，尽管听起来像是推脱，但我确实……”Spock对于反复复述这件事仍感到艰难，“……失去了意识控制。”  
　　“我理解没错的话，你在说这是个错误。”  
　　“是的。但你还没有解释你的原因。”  
　　“因为这对我来说也不算什么。”Kirk转过脸，露出一个恶意的笑容，“我在停车场发现了你，我从来没见过我的大副那么热情缠人，正好我也需要一个热情的夜晚作为出院庆祝，跟一个火辣的瓦肯人来一次，嗯，就是没有负担的那种关系，在我的逻辑来说是非常适宜的。”  
　　Spock感到血液涌上面部，更多的羞愧正在拍打他，他几乎要无法理解这些话，那像在描述另外的人，就好像那不是他和Kirk。Kirk扫视着他，似乎非常满意话语带来的效果，脸上的笑容又扩大了一些。“所以过后我没打算联系你，因为我也有快活到，你是个好床伴，我们没有谁欠谁的。”  
　　“但你在发现这个孩子时，却没有通知我，这仍然是不合逻辑的。”  
　　“我为何要通知你一件你甚至都不记得如何发生的事情。”Kirk笑出声，“我可以选择任何人，不必是你。”  
　　Spock对Kirk轻慢的笑声感到冒犯和怒气，他反击道，“Mr.Sereek作为瓦肯人仍能配合你作出隐瞒，是否也缘于你对他的性吸引力。”  
　　“很不错的联想，你说的没错，指挥官。”Kirk撑着床坐起来，“帮我叫Bones进来，我想要回家了。”  
　　“不，”Spock抬起头，“你不能走。”  
　　Kirk眯起眼看他，宣布一般叫到，“我想去哪儿都行。”  
　　“不，你必须跟我在一起，舰长。”Spock直视他，“否则婴儿无法存活。”  
　　  
　　最后由于McCoy也加入了附议，Kirk不得不发了一通脾气之后放弃他爱荷华的小木屋，住进了Spock家，大使公馆设施齐备宽敞，不易被人打搅，医生也可以随时出诊。  
　　而Spock向他们解释，瓦肯胎儿在5个月思维波动成型后，就需要与父母建立精神链接作为引导，否则将导致大脑发育缺陷。Kirk没有精神力，Spock又未能在他身边，推测之前Spock曾与胎儿有过无意识的短暂链接，强行抽离使胎儿因此产生较为强烈的反应，才导致激素突然变化。  
　　“该死，我猜这又是瓦肯人的小秘密。”Dr.McCoy对这个解释发出大声的抱怨。  
　　“这确实属于我们的隐私范围。所以在今天我感受到婴儿的链接时，我以为他是误闯而没有做出说明，我很抱歉。”  
　　“Ah，也就是你儿子在你脑子里戳你了，你还以为是走错门的？”  
　　“很抱歉，我因为缺乏相关经验，未能做出判定。”  
　　McCoy一脸瓦肯人格外靠不住的表情，“我看你有什么注意事项还是一次性说出来比较好。”  
　　“我困了。”始终没有发表意见的Kirk在一边用手指轻敲着桌子，打断了他们的交流。Spock很想就医院里他冲动的反击向Kirk道歉，但不知如何开口。  
　　“好吧，说实话我也困得不行，我明天还得上班，现在回去应该能让我洗个澡精神一下。” Dr.McCoy打算告辞，“反正你现在看起来还不错，Jim，那就下次见。”  
　　  
　　把Kirk带到安排的房间，他们互相说了晚安，Kirk很快就睡着了。Spock回到自己的卧室，打开视频通讯，开始联络新瓦肯星。


	5. Chapter 5

　　大使公馆的生活要比小木屋奢华许多，整栋房子充满了瓦肯式的神秘装修风格，到处是金红色的帷幔和屏风以及一些风格各异的收藏品，家具很少，客厅只有会客沙发和茶几，卧室只有床和衣柜，但是电子设备却到处都是，计算机控制的灯光和空调，家用清洁机器人，多功能复制机，健身设备，电视屏幕只比企业号的屏幕稍微小一点，还有一个瓦肯人的学习装置，有时候Jim会进去玩一会，同时几台计算机向他提问的感觉还是挺有趣的，但是Spock禁止他玩太久， Spock认为高强度的精神锻炼会对他的精神造成过大的负担，他唯一的玩具也因此被限制到每天一次，并且不超过半小时。  
　　开始的几天Jim都在感慨Spock原来是个富家子弟。跟Spock住在一起确实要方便很多，他不再需要自行采购日用品，不需要担心暖气管，也不需要修灯泡，小木屋的灯泡总是容易在他使用复制机的时候烧坏。复制机的菜谱也很齐全，Spock经常会带一些真正的新鲜蔬菜和肉类回来，Jim才知道他的大副也会做饭，味道说不上很美味，只能算是正常。  
　　Jim斜躺在客厅的沙发上玩PADD，茶几上都是他查阅的资料、画图工具和稿纸。他一早已经把瓦肯学习机今天的份额给玩光，那东西被设置了定时程序，超过时间就上锁。他只能在PADD上跟Sereek聊天，瓦肯人的说法是讨论。他把设计好的零件图发送给Sereek，然后他们讨论修改的细节。  
　　自从一个多月前他在船坞街的咖啡馆把Sereek的草汁饮料打翻在他的设计图纸上，他们就迅速变成了好朋友。Sereek是20年前跟随Sarek的大使团出访地球的成员之一，他们之中的大多数人都返回了瓦肯，Sereek却跟大使一样，在地球找到了他的人类妻子，她是星联舰队的一名通讯官，多数在做文献翻译的工作，Sereek选择了留在地球，成为了一名船坞工程师。Sereek有逻辑敏捷的头脑，但并不是特别古板，也许这与他的地球人妻子有关，他不会纠正那些无恶意的小玩笑，有时还会配合它们，他甚至比Spock更温和，这让Jim非常喜欢跟他相处。他们亲近的另一个原因是Sereek敏锐的精神感应发现了Jim的不寻常， Sereek说自从他和妻子孕育的那个未能出世的孩子之后，他还是第一次感受到瓦肯婴儿的思维波动。因此他对Jim格外关照，在Jim的要求下，他会给Jim一些零件设计工作，或者从他妻子那里找来一些文献翻译的零工。  
　　Jim很感激Sereek，从各方面来说，那些工作是为了不让自己无所事事，自从他的身体产生变化，一切就脱离了轨道，他得向星联撒谎请求病假，不能见任何朋友、同事，包括Scott、Sulu他们，他不想说太多谎话，跟他们联络就意味着他要一遍遍重复他编好的那些说辞，或者开诚布公，让他的舰员都知道他们的舰长像个女人一样怀孕了，两样都让他难以接受。  
　　他独自在他的小木屋里，几天都不会开口说话，以致于他需要带着宽沿帽到咖啡馆里去听一听别人说话，那些来往的陌生人不会探听他，顶多觉得他是个身材有点走型的年轻人，他害怕自己在孕期之后变成一个交流障碍的傻帽，Sereek给他带来的工作，能证明他仍然拥有敏捷的思维，而不是像一个与社会脱节的家庭主妇。更何况上周Sereek不幸做了他和Spock之间的炮灰，不说谎的瓦肯人配合了他的谎话，他为此向Sereek道谢。Sereek答复他，“此举并未对我造成损害，但可以帮忙到朋友，因此是可以接受的，此外你总共踢了我7次，这是不必要的，鉴于在你踢第一下的时候我已配合你的行动。”这让Jim微笑起来，这种熟悉的瓦肯式抱怨，让他忍俊不禁。  
　　  
　　“欢迎回家。”计算机女音响起，伴随着大门开启的气音。  
　　Jim把腿从茶几上放下来，假装注意力还集中在PADD上，Sereek的新讯息说他将在下周到旧金山总部处理一些公务，希望能顺便拜访他。Jim漫不经心的回了好。Spock正在靠近，他在Jim身边弯腰把桌面收拾干净。Jim不自觉的抓紧了PADD，Spock带着淡绿色的尖耳朵就在他的脸侧，非常靠近的距离，只要Jim再前倾一些就能碰到它。但他只是咬紧嘴唇，以防自己不受控制的靠过去亲吻它们，他偷偷盯着那个尖耳朵，想象它被咬在嘴里的触感，并且维持身体一动不动。  
　　这只有一小会，Jim没发现自己已经由偷看变成正大光明的欣赏，直到Spock给他一个询问的眼神，Jim赶紧转回去看PADD。然后Spock去复制机定午餐，Jim现在连手指头都不用动，Spock就会把餐盘端到他面前，他们会沉默的吃完午餐，Spock继续回到学院上课或者到科学实验室去，而他只能像头动物园里的熊，在客厅里走来走去。Spock甚至曾经打算没收他的PADD，因为他总是躺在沙发上把PADD架在肚子上操作（这样真的很方便）。  
　　Jim觉得浑身像要长毛一样难过，这种不愉快的体验Jim归于没人跟他说话，Bones还有工作，不能随时跟他闲聊，而且Bones只能跟他聊日常，他现在不像在企业号上，忙得没有日常，偶尔有就可以拿来交流，他现在浑身每个毛孔都是日常，他想要说点别的，他是个社交动物，他需要交流，随便什么，但是现在社交没了，他每天见到的只有Spock，Spock也不再像以前那样跟他争论观点，比如二锂水晶的替代品适合物质，比如改善曲速核的能源利用率，比如增加企业号的设施，他们以前在舰桥和轮机室争得不可开交的那些课题，都不见了，Spock擅自取消了这项活动。  
　　这让Jim更想对他大吼，但Jim也清楚这是没有理由的，他正在越来越情绪化，有时候他会捶打那些电器、沙发或者踹开刚好经过他面前的清洁机器人，他觉得自己像一头暴怒的狮子，一点不顺心就会暴发，而Spock在容忍他越来越坏的脾气，就好像只是Jim只是个被惯坏了的小孩。Spock为了让他高兴甚至会主动说一些学院里的事情，这些在平时都被Spock认为不值一提的事情，现在被他搜肠刮肚似的翻出来说，但是他说得太流水账了，每次Jim都困得打呵欠，他看到了Spock的努力，但是不代表他会认可。  
　　即使他们有时晚上会一起下棋，也还是沉闷，Jim没法在面对Spock时集中精神，而Spock也总是若有所思，Jim几乎要不记得他们以前下棋的时候会聊什么，他提不起兴致去讲那些以前他喜欢讲的愚蠢的笑话，Jim只记得自己像个傻瓜一样想要获得Spock的反应，那些在寝室里的欢乐时光是怎么产生的，说不定只是他自我感觉良好，他们现在下棋就只是下棋，无话可说。  
　　无所事事堆积的烦躁感越来越重， Jim自己就像个加了密码锁的高压仓，无论Spock对他有多体贴照顾，只要没有按对密码，就无法消解。而这个密码，Jim根本没期待他能猜对，他亲口给了Spock错误的密码，为了掩饰自己的窘迫，同时他也认为即使Spock知道了正确答案，他也不会想要这个答案。每次想到Spock把他当成了另一个人，Jim都胃部打结，他有时想为什么要留下这个孩子，让他像被关起来的囚犯，他不能阻止自己产生越来越多这样的想法。  
　　  
　　Spock除了教官一职，还在进行几个科学研究室的项目，他在住所的时间很少，就像他在Enterprise的寝室中时间也很少。   
　　不用长时间的面对Spock对Jim来说也松了一口气，他不想去问Spock到底把他当成了谁，虽然他对那个该死的好奇，但他认为答案或许更让他难以接受。  
　　Jim现在的房间是Spock的卧室，房间里有着挥之不去的熏香气味，他躺在床上，小兄弟精神无比，无论他念了多少遍曲速公式，它还是精神奕奕的贴在他隆起的肚皮上，这在他洗澡时就一直这样，Jim自认还是个有正常需求的男性，但他不想在浴室里解决这件事，他憎恨浴室，里边那面等身镜子映照出的身体让他看起来就像个怪物，这让Jim觉得眼睛刺痛。  
　　在床上翻覆了将近一小时还是睡不着之后，Jim决定要正视这个问题。然而回忆了半天他曾经睡过的大胸外星美女，既没有让他提起更多兴致，也没能让他恢复正常，他不禁回忆起他和Spock的唯一一次，褪去了逻辑的Spock半闭的棕色双眼，微微上翘的嘴角像猫一样，让他看起来很温柔。他低下头，高挺的鼻子蹭在他的肩窝里，淡绿的尖耳和柔顺的黑发在他手指间，厚实的肩膀用力拥住他，好像没有他就不行一样。  
　　Jim弓起身子，用一只手握住自己腿间的器官，它伴随着他的想象开始分泌出粘滑的液体，空气中似有若无的熏香的甜味，与那天晚上Spock身上的味道重合在一起，Jim越来越恍惚，这样还不够，他还记得Spock的器官进入他的感觉，他想抚慰那里，这很羞耻，但他觉得他需要这么做，他的肚子阻碍了他，另一只手无论如何都够不着，让他傻兮兮的在床上扭动，这使他焦躁得没有注意门口的响声。  
　　直到Spock在床沿坐下，Jim才发现他。  
　　“Jim，我想你需要帮忙，请让我帮助你。”Spock轻声说。  
　　Jim再次被他吓到了，他维持着奇怪的侧躺姿势，黑色的睡袍大敞着，几乎全裸的暴露在Spock面前，血液的热度瞬间涨满他的脸颊，借住在朋友家还被朋友看到在打飞机，老天，这可够尴尬的，为什么他就不能在Spock面前保留住一点形象。  
　　“我敲了门，你没有回应，因此我推断你睡着了，我想进来拿点东西。”Spock向他解释道。  
　　Jim没空听他的解释，他在忙着找他的睡袍，它垫在了Jim身下，而翻身坐起对Jim来说已经是个不太容易做到的动作，“那拿了就快出去。”他拽着睡袍的一角，几乎是气急败坏。  
　　“我认为你需要帮助。”  
　　“不，我不需要，我自己能搞定。”Jim知道现在自己的姿势一定更可笑了，他就像个被翻过来的乌龟。  
　　Spock没有听从他，而是突然靠近他，把他的双手按在身侧，一对温热的唇瓣落在Jim的太阳穴上，伴随着炽热低沉的气息，“别动。”瓦肯人克制的声音在耳畔响起。  
　　低沉的嗓音击中了Jim，像被烫到一样，他听见自己的呼吸声变得急促，音量在耳朵里扩大到无法忍受，却停止不了。  
　　他有点恨这个隆起的腹部，打乱了他全部的生活。他不是瓦肯人，不能像Spock那样跟婴儿交流，尽管他在透视照片中看起来是完整的活体，Jim多数时间都感觉不到他，除了难以忍受的外型，他还为此冒着丢掉事业的风险，直到现在，对Jim来说最重要的仍然是太空、Enterprise、宇宙探索，这些Pike交给他的东西，他从来没想过要放弃。Spock在逼迫他正视自己的境况，他愚蠢的迷恋着他的瓦肯大副，还为他怀着一个瓦肯孩子，像个老套言情剧目里的女主角，只能在一切被撞破之后无能为力的待在Spock的身下。  
　　“停下，放开我。”他吼道，这种情景让他觉得屈辱，促使他拼命挣扎，想要挣脱。  
　　“我无意冒犯你，请让我帮你，Jim。”手上禁锢的力度更强了，同时修长的手指不经允许就握住了Jim的器官，并且沿着形状摩擦，在他的拇指擦过顶端的时候Jim几乎哭叫出声，Spock的手跟他自己的手差别太大，快感着火一样蔓延到Jim全身，他觉得自己的脑子都要沸腾了，Spock不知道什么时候放开了他，他无意识的抓紧Spock的手臂，自己也搞不清是要推开他还是将他再拉近一点，他想说停下，嘴里逸出的却是甜腻的呻吟。Jim伸出手想要更多，他终于够到了Spock的衣领，他拽住它，向自己扯近，仰起头寻找Spock的嘴唇，温热柔软的东西贴到他的唇上，是Spock，这个认知让Jim不受控制的大声呻吟，带着几乎是哭喊的气音，Spock低头加深了这个吻，一只手握住Jim拽住他衣领的手，引导Jim与他十指交缠，Jim在他们的唇舌相接中达到高潮，他的腰部跟随着Spock的手指从柔软的床垫中弹起，羞耻的尖叫被甜美的吻吞进喉咙。  
　　Jim在高潮的余韵中喘息，他将自己蜷缩成一团，尽力遮住突起的腹部，Spock仍然穿着整齐的制服，除了裤子撑起了一块之外，简直可以直接上星舰报到，Jim没去看Spock的脸，尽管他知道瓦肯人不会有什么表情，他仍期望Spock能说点什么。  
　　但Spock只是站起来走开，他听到Spock在浴室中打开水管洗手，然后又回到床边，在他的太阳穴轻轻落下一吻，“晚安，Jim。”瓦肯人轻轻说。  
　　然后Spock没有再碰他，也没有再说话，就这样离开了房间。


	6. Chapter 6

　　Sarek在听完Spock的描述后，沉默了3.7分钟，期间他面色十分凝重，尽管面对自己的父亲紧张是不合逻辑的，Spock还是在这种沉默的气氛中感受到了压力。  
　　“我的儿子，你有什么样的打算？”Sarek终于开口。  
　　“我为我的错误感到歉意，我失去了自控，给我的长官造成了不良的后果。如果他提出追究我已做好准备，但他并未有此打算。”Spock平静的说。  
　　“他是否接受了你的道歉。”  
　　“我想没有，他没有对此给予正面的回应。而且道歉并不足以弥补此种伤害。”  
　　“虽然你的行为背弃了Surak的准则，但是后果对我族来说并非不良。”Sarek直视屏幕，Spock注意到父亲的音调稍微提高了几分贝，“我很感激Mr.Kirk选择留下他，这使你有了血脉的延续，这对你和整个家族都是值得称道的。”  
　　“我确实心存感激。”Spock停顿了一下，讨论这件事让他既困惑又痛苦，“但我无法对我做出的伤害进行弥补，我的舰长从一开始就对我极力隐瞒，无论是在与我发生关系之后，还是发现怀孕之后，他都在极力的避免与我进行交流。他将我们的关系描述为偶然及一次性的，这让我困惑不已。”  
　　“这种困惑影响了你，我的儿子。”  
　　“我不得不承认对于分辨情感，确实不是我的长项。”  
　　“他对你具有相当的吸引力。”  
　　“或许是，但我无法定义。在Khan事件中我曾因此失控，我已在修炼中试图隔离这种情感，并且减少与舰长的接触。”  
　　“据我所知，你并没有成功。你的精神链接在T’pring逝去后骤然断裂，而你的精神壁垒一直处于崩坏的危险之中，我们一直没有找到阻碍你修复精神世界的原因。一旦你再次放任情感主宰你的理智，它们就很有可能毁坏你至今的全部努力，届时你将有可能失去逻辑并且无法复原，这是我建议你辞去星联职务的主因。”  
　　“是的，我没有听从，我仍能良好的控制自己，因此我认为事情还没有那么严重。”Spock抿紧了嘴唇，对父亲的警告他认为过于谨慎，他尚能控制好自己。  
　　“我对你的安危表示担忧。”Sarek拧紧了眉头，“这个我们可以暂且不谈，我认为我需要知道你对你们3人的打算，孩子不能在非婚的状况下出生，这将使他有可能是受到不公正的待遇。”  
　　“这是我联系您的原因，我想知道我在意识不全的情况下做出的行为，是否有可能违逆我的本心。”  
　　Sarek沉默了一会，“我想你是说你还不确定你对Kirk先生的感情。”  
　　“确实如此，我无法判断这种吸引力是否源于伴侣的需要，况且选择我的长官，一名无确定感情的地球人类男性，显然是不符合逻辑的，这是我困惑的主因。”Spock觉得这样的描述十分艰难，“但我仍不应该，在我应该请求他与我链接时，无法真诚的面对他，这样对他的欺骗也是我自身无法原谅的。”  
　　“你的考量是对的。”Sarek说，“我手头有大量的工作，至少还需要2周时间才能脱身，但我想探望你们是十分必要以及迫切的。”  
　　“感谢您的帮助。”Spock稍微松了一口气。  
　　“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”Sarek对着屏幕做出了道别的手势，“我将在第三周的周末到达地球，以便对你的状态做出评估。”   
　　  
　　Jim的状态并不好，尽管他在尽力表现得一切正常，Spock仍然感受到了明显的差异，他拒绝说话，喜怒无常，嗜睡，挑食，他曾经在计算机学习装置内连续问答了3个小时，第二天增加到4个小时，一直到他自己头晕目眩才肯出来，Spock不得不限制他的测试时间，为此Jim非常生气，他用力敲打计算机装置的外壳，差点扭伤自己的手。Spock不清楚Jim的压力从何而来，他减少了科学实验室的工作，把晚上的时间用来与他下棋，但这并没像以前一样让Jim开心起来，他记得Jim高兴的样子，人类的情感如此丰富又单纯，他笑起来漫不经心，蓝眼睛温暖透明。但很多次那样的表情并没能在他脸上出现，并且Jim的棋路混乱而随意，可说是漏洞百出，Spock没几分钟就能击败他，这让Jim看起来心情更糟，Spock甚至想过输给他，好让他高兴，但是瓦肯人的天性使他每次都不由自主的把棋放在正确的位置上，并为此感到不合逻辑的懊悔。  
　　Spock放弃了下棋，改成跟Jim一起阅读，他们各占据客厅的一张沙发，各看各的，这让Spock放松，他能看到Jim乖乖蜷缩在沙发上静静看书。但这明显对Jim没有效果，他在与Spock同处一室时Jim明显身体僵硬紧张，Spock不得不在尝试了3个晚上之后放弃这项活动。  
　　这之后Spock恢复了他晚上在科学实验室的工作，他推测他的不在场能另Jim感到更自在。Jim对他的排斥反应让Spock越来越愧疚，他把这种心脏揪紧的感觉定义为此，他禁不住怀疑在病房里他询问Jim的答案只是人类给他的一个安慰词，地球人经常用语言表达并不存在的事实来掩饰他们的真实情感。尽管假设不合逻辑，他仍想到真相也许是他强迫了Jim并给他造成了身心痛创，他对Jim的照顾也许正在进一步伤害他，这个假设令Spock更为痛苦。  
　　  
　　与婴儿确切的链接需要在Jim身边进行，Spock能逐渐清晰的感觉到他传递的一些原始的情绪，饥饿、饱足、冷、热，在他每个冥想失败的夜晚，他会悄悄走进Jim的房间，在床边的地毯上坐下，Jim毫无防备的睡颜在昏暗的灯光下显得格外脆弱，长长的金色睫毛在眼睛下投射出一片阴影，这个曾经救了企业号的男子，他的朋友以及长官，现在担任着一个对他来说更为重要的角色，他的孩子的意识也在同时穿透他，Spock用意识包裹着婴儿发出微微红光的意识波动，红光和他银色的精神锁链交缠在一起，引出一点金色的光点，是Jim的意识，尽管只有一点点，他们三个同时联结着，互相交融，这种无比完满的充盈感，几乎填满他精神的断墙。有一次，他甚至成功在Jim身边进入了冥想，他看到自己的精神壁垒风化出一个巨大的缺口，银色的墙壁外面是人类的梦境，一大片金色的稻田，Spock跨过断墙，看到天空是灰蓝色的，布满鳞片状的云层，红色的圆月在云层中露出大半，阴霾遮住了它的一角，Spock拨开那些金色的稻杆，在其中前行，意识的风沙沙吹过，终于在最接近红月的尽头看到一个金发男孩蜷缩在泥土上，白嫩的脚陷在厚厚的黑色泥泞中，他向他伸出手，男孩抬头看他，有着蔚蓝色的眼睛，而后又将头埋在双臂之间。那些稻田逐渐淡去，男孩渐渐消失成一段光影，他又身处自身的精神世界。断口不再风化，泛出幽亮的金属光泽。  
　　  
　　3.6天前，他按下呼叫器未获得响应后，再次进入Jim房间，房门滑开时他已经发现Jim并未处于熟睡状态，但他仍说服自己向他的私人书架走去，他需要取一本明天授课时可能会用到的书。他没有料到在绕过屏风后会看到那样一副景象，Jim近乎全裸的躺在床上试图抚慰自己，弓起的腰部弯折出巧妙的弧度，全身绯红的皮肤，低沉的喘息，Spock感到血液瞬间涌向了他的面部。逻辑的做法是在Jim未发现前转身离开，他的大脑在提醒他这一正确的行动，但他的身体拒绝移动，大约1分钟后，他发现Jim正在尝试他做不到的动作，怀孕使他行动不便，他扭动着身体在柔滑的床单间蹭动，发出不耐的哼叫声，空气中诱人的气味越来越强烈，那并非真实的气味，Spock却能真切的感受到的，地球人称之为情欲的味道，他是如此渴望触碰他，他上前轻轻压住Jim，请求帮助他，但Jim反抗的挣扎几乎让他失控，“我的，我的Jim。”这个念头在他脑中来回撞击，他不得不更用力的控制Jim的双手，Jim滑腻的器官在他敏感的手指间弹动，抗拒的怒吼和喘息都在他耳边，他吞下它们，Jim的嘴唇是如此甜美，跟“幻境”中一模一样，甚至是隆起的腹部都让他充满了独占的欲望。  
　　那之后他几乎是逃出房间，他第一次在意识清醒时感受到如此汹涌无法抗拒的情欲，他的性器完全勃起，在裤裆内坚硬到疼痛，不受任何理智的意识控制，他花费了一整晚进行没有效率的冥想，唯一的成果只是平复了这股汹涌欲念。  
　　  
　　他很感激能在穿梭机出口如期看到他的父亲，鉴于他对自身状况的无能为力，他需要在他能够完美自控时才做出他的决定。  
　　他们在单独的候机室进行了心灵融合，这是他成年以来首次对他的父亲打开屏障。  
　　精神世界的时间是漫长的，融合结束后，Sarek看起来几乎要被他的精神世界击倒，“情况比预想得还要严重。”他花了一些时间才平复呼吸，“如果不马上采取措施，我将有可能失去你，你也将失去你自己。”  
　　“我并没有感觉到特别不同。”Spock对这种混乱早有几分适应。  
　　“不，你只是没有涉足深处，你的意识如此混乱，已经看不到成型的影像。”Sarek拧紧眉头，“我有幸看到了你的任务报告，在Nibilu星的违规事件及Khan事件中，你都透露出了自毁倾向，这是我极力反对你重返舰队的理由，母星毁灭对你的影响太大，你继续在联邦服役的决定导致没有治疗师能对你进行及时正确的引导，人类血统令你处于更不稳定的处境之中，现如今你的激素水平已经达到相当危险的水准，继续放任将导致类似pon farr的血热袭击你，同时对你的大脑造成永久性的损伤。”  
　　“怎样才能避免这种结果。”  
　　“一个稳定的链接是你的当务之急。”Sarek肯定道，“你的意识需要相对稳定的引导，它在急需自我修复时被与你精神世界最为契合的人所吸引，Kirk是个优秀的年轻人，我相信他是最为适宜的人选，瓦肯人不会因为被可可碱麻痹控制神经元就认错人，你的精神世界引导你靠近他，选择他。你需要直视你的需求，逃避是不合逻辑的。”  
　　“也就是说，我的生理需求引导我选择了他，而我无法确定这是否是我的本意。”  
　　“瓦肯人的情感控制不代表没有感情，我的儿子，正如我承认我对你母亲的爱，我相信你也会产生类似的情感，这个人必将是你的伴侣。”  
　　“我无法完全认同这一点，我不了解这种感情，如果仅仅因为我的生理需求而要求舰长配合我也是不适宜的做法。”  
　　“你需要考虑清楚，但你的时间不多，放任将得到最坏的结果。”Sarek戴上斗篷的兜帽，“我没有时间获得入境许可，虽然我很希望能探望Kirk先生，但我必须马上离开，我仍希望你能回到新瓦肯，但目前看来你不会离开。”  
　　“感谢您，但是的，我无法离开，一旦我能够确定我对Kirk的情感，我将向他请求链接，如果我不能获得他的谅解及同意，或者无法确定，我都将立刻辞去舰队职务，回到新瓦肯，申请修行Kolinahr。至于孩子，我会尊重Kirk的决定。”  
　　“你将会做出正确的选择。祝福你，我的儿子。”Sarek向他做出了手势，“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”  
　　  
　　这周的例行检查在Jim的房间里进行，Spock在一楼设置好复制机，就开始切碎蔬菜，准备用来制作沙拉，Spock以前从未试过烹饪，复制机的食品对于他来说已经足够提供维持身体机能的元素，为了McCoy开给Jim的食谱中提到的新鲜蔬菜，他特意去找了菜谱尝试制作，现在已经能比较熟练的做一些简单的菜式。McCoy决定要在检查完毕后留下来吃午饭，他们没有锁门，Spock能听到他们的对话。  
　　“Bones，我觉得我越来越笨，当不了舰长了。”Jim只有在跟他以外的人聊天时才会表现出他固有的活力，Spock感到了一些嫉妒，但他并不会去阻止他们谈话。  
　　“据目前看来你不存在这个问题。但我不保证你再继续说这种蠢话，我会得出相反的结论。” McCoy恶狠狠的说。  
　　“Spock家的那个东西，就那个测试装置，我原先的错误率在20%，最近我每天的错误率都在提高，我觉得自己反应变慢了，而且变蠢了。”  
　　“如果你再挑食，熬夜看书，你肚子里的小妖精会把你变得更蠢。”  
　　“我要问问Sereek，瓦肯宝宝会不会把他的妈妈变成傻瓜。”  
　　“你一天到晚太闲，才会有空胡思乱想。”  
　　“没错，比起河滨镇，这里就像个豪华牢房。”  
　　“可惜你还得再服刑3个月。”  
　　Bones走过去关上门，“该死Jim，你插科打诨的那一套对我没用，我想知道你们都住在一起了，为什么现在你们的关系还是像工作伙伴一样。”  
　　Jim的目光游移在墙纸的花纹上，“因为本来就是啊，Bones。有时候我觉得我们就是在分工协作，他负责做客户沟通，我负责生产原料。我猜他也想好怎么安置这个孩子了，他在新瓦肯有的是办法。而我，只需要再过3个月，就解脱了。”  
　　“Jim，他是你的孩子。”  
　　“是吗，也许我是有点责任，可是我并没有期待他。Spock也许有，但是不是期望跟我。”  
　　“你们为什么还没把话说开。”Bones看了一眼门口，表情神秘兮兮的，好像Spock会随时进来一样，“我竟然看见那个尖耳朵妖精在做饭，就好像哥布林突然会写字一样让人吃惊，我猜他对你还不错？”  
　　“他一直就对我还不错，现在大概能比不错还要好上一点。”Jim伸手拽过一本书翻得哗哗作响，“但这又不代表什么。”  
　　“他能为你差点揍死那个谁，现在你们又搞上了，怀孕而且还住在一起，别他妈告诉我你们之间还是什么都没有。”  
　　“我们他妈的就是什么也没有。”Jim没好气的说。  
　　“瓦肯人的脑子又烧坏了吗？他就没打算负个责什么的，绿血小子想什么我是明白不了了，你想什么我还是知道的，说实话你暗恋他的时间可不短了吧。”  
　　“他可正在负责，Bones，你实在太八卦了。我就是有点喜欢……有一点点而已，喜欢那种相处的气氛，人总是会想跟看得顺眼的对象快活一下，这又不代表什么，不同的就是我他妈中了个大奖。”  
　　“我难道不算你看得顺眼的对象，你怎么没上了我，我可没少喝醉。”Bones捧着心口装出受伤的样子。  
　　“那是因为我看见你喝醉的死相就软了。”Jim做了个呕吐的表情。  
　　“Oh，那我猜瓦肯人喝醉的时候一定相当火辣。”  
　　那简直火辣到爆。Jim心里加了一句，同时把手里的书朝Bones扔了过去，被他用医疗三录仪成功拦截。  
　　“Hey，我可是你的医生。”Bones开始翻动那本差点砸到他脸上的书，“我们讲点正经的，Jim，你到底怎么打算的。”  
　　“没什么好打算的，Bones，如果是面对克林贡人，或者狡猾的安多利商人，我都会有点别的好打算。可这次的主动权不在我这。”Jim翻了个身，好让自己舒服一点，“我已经不是小孩了，我知道自己想要的不是什么都能得到手，我是个幸运小子，我拿到了企业号，还有全星联最优秀的大副，如果维持原状是Spock想要的，我会配合他。即使Spock不是喜欢我才跟我上床，我也不会因此就不能跟他搭档。站在地面上只能让我觉得空虚、一无是处，就像现在，我想念我的船，我的船员，我想到太空去。”他说着好像被自己逗笑了一样傻笑起来。  
　　“Oh，该死的太空。”Bones扔掉书郁闷的说，“别说得你那么看得开。”  
　　“是嘛，我是有点看不开。”Jim双手枕在脑袋后边，“我13岁的时候曾经偷偷混上一艘穿梭艇，在空间站成功溜进一艘星舰，我以为能看见我母亲，但我没有，那不是她服役的星舰，并且没两天我就因为要从复制机找食物而被逮到，他们把我遣送到塔尔苏斯IV星，因为我姑妈一家在那儿，在那儿我经历了些不太好的事情，回到地球还接受了一年的心理辅导。但我一点不后悔，太空中旅行的那种未知的恐惧，疲倦，千奇百怪的外星人、发现星群的喜悦，只要在旅途上，我就可以停止无病呻吟的胡思乱想，这些教科书上传达不了的东西，比威士忌还要刺激一百倍。也许我生来就是个旅行者，像我母亲一样。”  
　　“你为什么不跟Spock说说这些，也许他会想要知道。”  
　　“他拒绝了我，我在医院的时候给他发了一个月短讯，他一条也没回，我猜这代表他只把我当作工作伙伴，这个意外，”Jim用手指敲了敲自己的肚子，“应该还挺让他烦恼的，他的脸色一直难看得好像被人欠了几百万，他大概在对我负责和遵从他本身的情感中犹豫。”  
　　“我可看不出瓦肯人的脸色，他们总是大便脸。”这回轮到Bones呕吐，“你是说那个混蛋喜欢别人？”  
　　“是的，他没说过喜欢我。”Jim有点困惑的摸摸脸，“还说把我当成了别人。难道他喜欢的是Carol，她很聪明，而且也是科学官。”  
　　“真不知道该说你缺根筋还是根本就没有脑子。”Bones把一个无针注射器按到他脖子上，引起Jim的惨叫，“至少他没去照顾Carol。”  
　　“反正告白之类蠢毙了的事情不是我做的。”Jim捂着脖子，警惕的看着Bones，“我现在的样子就够蠢了。”  
　　“指不定你还能蠢得突破自我。”Bones把他从床上拽起来，“要不然试着换个地方，我看你悲观得就快变成Spock家墙角的一朵蘑菇了。我能找到个好地方。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　“欢迎登船，祝你们旅途愉快。”穿着红色工作服的女性混血贝塔索人引导他们到座位上坐好，“请不用紧张，星际旅行是十分安全的。”有着大大黑瞳的女性向他们微笑道，她看起来有点像恐怖片里的鬼娃娃。  
　　很多客船承包商雇佣混血的贝塔索人做司乘人员，他们天生的心灵感应能力能分辨出乘客的危险情绪，又不至于像纯血贝塔索人那样能读取人的思维，这很好的震慑了那些图谋不轨的非法人士，或者试图逃票的投机分子。  
　　Jim发出了几声含糊不清的哼哼，表示知道了，他的脸埋在一堆灰白的胡子之间，几根毛发戳在他鼻子附近，让他直想打喷嚏。Bones坐在他旁边，手里紧紧握着装满威士忌的酒壶，嘴里不停的念叨，“你知道太空客船有多大几率发生事故么，一旦发生事故我们会变成什么样子？”Bones越说越激动，Jim猛掐他的手，“快停止诅咒我们，这虽然不是企业号，但看起来还挺牢固的。”  
　　 Jim带着一顶毡毛帽，穿着老旧的咖啡色毛呢大衣，围着一条破破烂烂的羊毛围巾，里面穿着旧的格子衬衫和肥大的毛背心，看起来完美的像个落魄并且肥胖的美国大叔，这一身行头是Chapel护士向她父亲借来的，半小时前Chapel还用眉笔在他脸上画了几条皱纹，她一边画一边为了要在Jim漂亮的脸蛋上画皱纹而不是眼影大声叹气，好像那是画在她自己脸上一样伤心。  
　　“为什么我非得打扮成这样，我快热死了。”Jim热得满脸通红，比喝了酒的Bones看起来更像个酗酒大叔。  
　　“因为你现在应该在地球上医疗休假，长官。”Bones看起来超级紧张，“我该死的为什么要在休假的时候也得到太空去，该死该死。”  
　　“我以为这个主意是你出的。”  
　　“我发誓我绝对没想到我也得陪着去。”Bones咬牙切齿道。  
　　“我什么时候能脱掉点衣服，我都快要抬不起头了。”Jim扭动着身体试图让自己凉快一点。  
　　“忍着点，等那个服务员走远一点。”Bones掐了Jim一把。  
　　有人在他们旁边座位坐下，“你们好，我想我们是旅伴。”  
　　熟悉的嗓音吓了Jim一跳，Sereek抱着他惯例的大工具背包，饶有兴味的看着他。  
　　“Sereek！为什么还有你，真高兴见到你。”Jim露出一个大大的笑容，能在乏味的旅途见到熟人是件让人开心的事。  
　　“因为没有瓦肯人的申请，飞船是不会靠近新瓦肯星的，Mr.Kirk。”  
　　“所以我们的目的地是新瓦肯？”Jim转头看着Bones。  
　　Bones翻了个白眼，“这本来是个惊喜，但我忘了我们的同伴是个瓦肯人。”  
　　“所以我破坏了你们的计划？”Sereek看起来恍然大悟，作为一个瓦肯人，他的表情实在过于丰富。  
　　“没有的事，谢谢你，Sereek。” Jim笑起来，“Bones，真不敢相信，这种逃向外太空的计划是你想出来的。”  
　　“不是我。”Bones不高兴的哼哼。“你很快就知道是谁了。”  
　　Jim转向了Sereek，“我没想到你也会参与这次旅行。”  
　　“把假期用来陪朋友做一次冒险，是非常吸引人的主意。”Sereek说，“而且我想看看新瓦肯星，虽然我无法离开妻子到此定居，但我仍想了解幸存族人的现状。”  
　　广播之后，随着轻微的震动，这艘大型载客飞船离开了空间站，滑向漆黑的太空。舱内的乘客很多，都是前往各个殖民星球的住民，在飞船到达中转空间站之后，他们可以乘坐小型穿梭机到达各自的目的地。  
　　行驶平稳之后Bones也放松了许多，他开始看PADD上存的电子书。  
　　“你的孩子有一个活跃的大脑。”Sereek对Jim说，“他应该是个相当健康的个体，我很羡慕。”  
　　“你能感到他？”Jim瞪眼，“我还以为只有血亲能……做这种交流。”  
　　“不完全是，他的血亲能与他有更多的交流，而我只能偶尔感觉到他，说明他的思维很活跃，这是个好现象。”  
　　“他有什么样的情绪？”Jim好奇道，“我不能感受这些，除了他偶尔会动。”  
　　“我想他现在太热了，但一会空调启动后会好些。”Sereek露出一个几乎算是微笑的表情看着Jim。  
　　旅程持续了3天，多数时候Jim和Sereek玩填字游戏，或者讨论这艘客船轮机舱的动力系统，Bones则不是睡觉就是在看他PADD上的医学著作。  
　　当他们到达空间站后，Jim不意外的看到一个苍老挺拔的身影在穿梭机外等候他们。  
　　“欢迎你，我的朋友。”大使看起来心情不错，“请原谅，我和Mr.McCoy在没有事先告知你的情况下，商量了这个秘密计划，请你们到新瓦肯来做客。”  
　　“不，我很感谢，我正需要一个旅行。”年老的瓦肯人身上充满令人怀念的熟悉感，Jim很难描述他的感觉，他在一周前给Spock大使发过电报，请求他可能的帮助，虽然他并未立刻收到回复，但Jim相信他不会毫无回应，他几乎是无条件的就信任他。他很想上前拥抱他，就像以前Pike常对他做的那样，但他知道瓦肯人不喜欢身体接触，他克制了自己的这种冲动。  
　　大使主动给了他一个人类式的拥抱，轻拍他的肩膀，Jim能感到他温热的体温，和宽大却瘦削的肩膀，这令一些水汽聚集在他的眼眶，让他不得不转过脸盯着地板，“我以为瓦肯人都不喜欢肢体接触。”  
　　“我想你有此需求，我的朋友，我并不排斥这样做。”大使低沉而带有一点嘶哑的嗓音令他感到亲切。  
　　“是的，谢谢您。”Jim微笑道。同时他看到大使微微挑起双眉，一个熟悉的瓦肯式惊讶表情，Jim在心里默念，他猜测这种惊讶缘于他身材的变化，这不免让他有点沮丧。  
　　“我惊讶于你目前的打扮与我的一个老朋友过于相似。”大使开口道，“尤其因为你们具备某种联系。”  
　　“你是说未来的我有这样的啤酒肚吗？”Jim瞬间皱起了脸。  
　　Bones在旁边哼笑出声，“我就说，早该把企业号上的高热量食品都从复制机里删掉才对，尤其是汉堡。”  
　　Jim为他的话发出了一声懊恼的叹息。接着他们向Spock大使介绍了Sereek，Sereek在听到大使的名字时表现出了惊讶，但他们都很有默契的没有做出追问和说明。  
　　  
　　新瓦肯依然有着炎热的气候，但水源相对丰茂，新修建的道路两侧还有许多没有清除的褐色植物，路两旁有一些建筑，有一些仍是简易帐篷，很少有瓦肯人在道路上行走，大使住所在人口密集区域的边缘，他们大约乘坐了1小时的飞行车才到达目的地。在一大片农作物的尽头，紧靠山壁的几间白色房子。  
　　一个大约三岁的女孩打开门，她有着卷曲的黑发和漂亮的焦糖色眼睛，以及一对尖耳朵，看见他们以后努力用一种成熟的语调软软的念到，“欢迎光临。”  
　　大使抱起她，让她坐在他的胳膊上，“这是Saavik，我暂时收养了她。”  
　　“你们好。”女孩咬着手指用英语向他们打招呼。  
　　Jim他们向她回礼，她看起来对Jim的金发很感兴趣，在大使把她交给Bones抱着时总是试图伸手摸Jim的头发。  
　　给他们安排好房间之后，Bones几乎是立刻就睡着了，他在非企业号的船上都太紧张。大使给Jim和Sereek各倒了一杯水，Saavik小心的把水递给他们。Sereek试图说服小Saavik做他的向导，带他到外面看看农作物和正在作业的农业机器人，小女孩用征询的目光看着大使，在大使点头后拽住了Sereek的衣袖，跟着他走出房间。  
　　  
　　“她真可爱。”Jim说，“但她看起来，有些不一样。”  
　　“她有一半的罗慕兰血统，这让她很难找到愿意收养她的家庭。原本她跟随她的父亲在瓦肯生活，她的父亲偷偷把她塞上了第一批撤离的飞船，我很庆幸她能存活下来。”大使看向她的目光包含过多的感情，这让Jim想起他们第一次在织女VI星上见面，大使看他的目光，那种穿透了他本身看向他的未来，看向另一个他的视线。  
　　“你们在未来有所联系吗？”Jim几乎是脱口问道，“在你的时空。”  
　　大使的肩部瞬间绷紧了，他转向Jim，专注的看着他，“是的，她曾经救过我，和我的舰长一起。”  
　　“我想问一些问题，有关你们，是否冒犯。”Jim问道。  
　　“我想不会，但我的时空与你们的并不完全相同。”  
　　“我知道，我想知道的只是你们是朋友，还是……更亲密。”  
　　“我们的关系不应影响你们的，我的舰长无论在何种意义上都是我最重要的朋友，但我觉得这对你不具备参考性，你们的关系并非复制于我们。”  
　　“好吧，我只是……太想知道结果了。” Jim咬着嘴唇，“但我想我已经出局了，只是裁判还没吹哨而已。”  
　　“我想你并没有处在一场竞赛之中。”  
　　“哈，可是Spock，我是说另一个你，他就像个裁判，他决定着一切，他决定着是否需要亲近我，甚至不需要我参与其中。”  
　　大使沉默了一会，开口道，“我曾经为了逃避无法掌控的情感而花费了三年进行去除情感的修习，我想年轻的我也在经历着类似的选择。”  
　　“为什么，Spock他也会这样选吗？”Jim茫然道。  
　　“我无法代替他回答，我只能告知你，我在即将完成仪式时放弃了。”  
　　“那么，如果发生了像我们这样，”Jim指了指肚子，又很快移开手指，“……的意外，你们也能像当作没发生过一样吗？”  
　　“将任何已经发生过的事情当作没发生都是不合逻辑的。”  
　　“我是说，我们还能恢复原状吗，我在他面前展示了我自认为最好的一面，尚且不能吸引他，现在的我无法找到跟他相处的方法。”Jim搓了搓自己的脸，感觉这样才能继续说下去，“我有预感，我会在这一切结束之后失去和他的联系，即使我能够装作若无其事，他也不会容许，我们其中一人会离开企业号，而做出选择的人是Spock。”  
　　“我想，向他坦诚你的想法，会让他做出正确的选择。”  
　　“你是说我应该告诉他，我的选项。”  
　　“正确的。”  
　　“可是他表现得就像他已经投了反对票，我不认为这会起作用。”  
　　大使抿住嘴唇，不赞同的微微摇头，“年轻的我还不能很好的分辨自身的情感，他或许需要时间。”  
　　“这还挺怪的，不是吗。”Jim扯出一个勉强的笑容，“我正在怀孕，我几乎到现在还不能接受这个现实，这让我有点失常，我既没有决定要进入一段关系，也没有获得回应，我将有一个孩子，可我还不知道要怎么对待他。”  
　　“可你还是选择了保留他。我得承认这件事让我觉得非常奇妙。”年老的瓦肯人向他伸出一只手，说，“请允许我。”  
　　在Jim点头后他将手放在Jim的腹部，大约只有1分钟左右的时间，大使收回了他的手。  
　　“很健康。”他确定道，“我也能与他形成血亲间的链接，非常有趣。”  
　　“我怎么觉得我带了一个小型收发器。”Jim有点郁闷，“你们全都能跟他交流，除了我。”  
　　大使微微挑起一边眉毛，Jim觉得他被逗乐了，“当然是因为他是一个瓦肯孩子。”大使说。  
　　窗外Saavik正骑坐在Sereek脖子上，白嫩的手里摇晃着一束白色的植物，Sereek背着她散步，来自同星系恒星的温暖的折射光在他们的脸上跳跃。  
　　“瓦肯孩子也会有这么丰富的表情吗？”  
　　“孩童时期的瓦肯人还不能很好的管理自己的情绪。Saavik是一个半瓦肯，这对她将更为困难。”  
　　“我的这个孩子，也会如此吗？”  
　　“鉴于他的血缘，这是一种较大的可能性。”  
　　之后他们没再提起这件事，他跟大使一起下棋，并看着Sereek和Saavik在院子里玩了整个下午，一直到Bones睡醒起来找东西吃。  
　　接下来的两周Sereek 加入了工程机械组担当临时技工，Bones由于是以申请短期医疗援助学习而获准的假期，则在简易重建的瓦肯医学院帮忙。大使在主持建造一艘类似水母号的小型飞船，同时还在协助重建瓦肯科学院的工作。Jim在住所帮助Spock大使完成一些文书工作并帮助照顾Saavik。  
　　Saavik并不需要太多照顾，她能自己穿衣洗漱，还能从复制机取食物，会用声波洗衣机，但她从没见过表情丰富的地球人，而Jim从来没有跟一个如此小的孩子相处过。他们的关系意想不到的融洽，Jim跟她一起吃午饭，Saavik会学着他对餐盘里的沙拉做鬼脸，然后他们一起大笑。早上他们在大家都出门以后在院子里做拉伸运动，这些Bones要求他做的，但他觉得蠢毙了一直排斥的动作，当有个人陪着一起做，还不觉得蠢的时候，Jim觉得他还是能从中获得一些乐趣的。  
　　  
　　两周期满，Saavik已经跟他们每个人都混得很熟，而Sereek决定要正式的收养她，他们返程的乘客多了一位。  
　　Spock大使跟他们道别，他拥抱了眼睛哭肿了的Saavik和Jim。而他们的送行者中还多了一位意外的人，Sarek大使。他除了给每人送上了礼物之外，就从始至终板着一张扑克脸站在Spock大使旁边，Jim从他不时轻微抽动的嘴角，推测他在尽力缓和他的面部神经，但好像不太成功。  
　　“希望你尽快找到自己的答案，我的朋友。”年老的瓦肯人对他们做出了致敬的手势。  
　　“我会试着开诚布公。”Jim笑道。  
　　“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”两位瓦肯老人几乎异口同声。  
在Jim他们乘坐的中型客船脱离空间站牵引，离开他们视线时，没人想到它会在仅5个小时后就失去了坐标。


	8. Chapter 8

　　Spock站在瓦肯最高议会门外，这栋新式建筑相对仓促，目前只有一层主建筑和2间休息室组成，他只能站在门外的空地上等候。  
　　焦急是不合逻辑的，但他无法忍住自己在空地上来回踱步的行为，距离客船失踪已经3.2个标准日，他在收到通讯的第一时间就赶往新瓦肯，他的紧急假期是在飞船上获准的，目前第一批搜救队的讯息已经回传，但带回的讯息完全没有帮助。  
　　中型载客船“旅途号”失踪汇报连带船上乘客及司乘人员共326人失踪，其中地球殖民居民234名，瓦肯人5名，包括中校级军官Leonard McCoy、机械工程师Sereek。第一批搜救队由空间站派出的2艘穿梭机组成，他们在客船失踪的坐标附近除了还能发现一些残留的能量波动外，没有发现任何求救信号和飞船破损的碎片，而联络附近的空间站，回复均为没有异常，比较可能的推测倾向于“旅途号”遭遇雷暴干扰，导致电子导航设备损坏，偏离航向，随后消失在茫茫宇宙。这项推测如果为真，搜救几乎是不可能的，在宇宙中搜寻一艘无法识别的有曲速航行能力的客船成功率极低，成本巨大，星联无法也不会派出大型星舰进行此类搜救。剩下的只能依靠运气，客船自行修复电子设备，或在航行中寻找到空间站或其他船只，如果都无法实现，他们将在动力耗尽后，因维生系统失效而死。  
　　Spock希望议会能提供更多的选择，船上有5名瓦肯人，包括1名瓦肯儿童，在目前不到1万瓦肯人幸存的现状中，即使只有5名也值得议会的长老同意付出更大的代价进行救援。  
　　大门打开， Sarek首先走出来，给了Spock一个眼神，然后站在了他旁边，长老们鱼贯走出，最后是T’pau，她站在门口，Spock走上前去，她虽然个子娇小却威仪万分，“议会同意了救援的请求，我们每一个族人都是宝贵的，但“重返号”无法马上出发，它需要至少3天的准备才能起航。”  
　　“感谢您的决定。”Spock感到一阵失望，但还是躬身致意。无法遏制的焦急流遍他的全身，他只能捏紧自己的手指来控制。  
　　T’pau向他微微点头，“3天后，你可以在新瓦肯空间站登船，加入组建的搜救团队。”然后她转身离开，厚重的大门在她身后关闭，Spock闭上眼睛，双重眼睑遮蔽了更多的光线，一片黑暗。  
　　几秒之后，他发觉到他的父亲Sarek走到他身边，将一个芯片放进他的手心，“你该去找住在白房子里的人，他会有更好的办法。”他用更为复杂的眼神看着他，“请务必平安归来。”  
　　  
　　5小时后，他得到了一艘小型科研舰船“未来号”，这艘船由Spock大使主持建造，与他3年前所操作并撞毁的水母号非常相似，配备了分析计算机，小型传送装置以及高速动力系统，但瓦肯议会认为它太过超前，很多方面的技术具有不确定性而暂时不批准它参与任何太空航行项目。Spock根据大使提供的操作台平面图，在掐晕了3名同族工作人员后，成功进入了驾驶舱。同时大使在操控台解除了飞船的牵引，他们互相向对方举手致意，为一次默契的合作。  
　　仅1.2个标准时，“未来号”就到达了客船消失的坐标，根据移动速度测算，客船曾在这一空域停留了约1小时，但没有发出求救信号就消失了。Spock把可能的检测都操作了一遍，没有任何新的发现，他只能再次给联络范围内的17个空间站发出询问讯息，他不肯承认自己束手无策，但无法阻止担忧的累积。  
　　第三次发送询问信息之后，Spock发现了一个不合常理之处，区域距离较远的安索特星轨道空间站每次都能在第一时间迅速回复，并且每次应答的通讯员都不同，安索特星实际上是以主星I号为主的小型星群，由5个矿藏丰富的小星球组成，资料显示AM开发公司曾在该星群主星及其周边3个星球上建立了开矿工厂，在贵重资源开发得差不多后，只留下少部分人员，主要由机器采矿，目前已经相当于半废弃，空间站鲜少有舰船停靠，定期有运输船运输矿物和补给。这样一个小型空间站，反映速度和人员都十分不寻常，Spock再次向它发送了讯息，通讯员更换为一名女性，并极有耐心的应答到“一切正常，没有发现。”  
　　  
　　交由计算机分析4段应答音频，Spock操纵飞船驶向这个空间站，他的停靠请求被一段女性语音拒绝，Spock缓慢靠近一片漆黑的空间站，标示灯和导航灯均处于关闭状态。Spock将飞船接入星球轨道，输入对安索特星进行扫描的命令，他很快在星球表面发现了一艘飞船，此时是这颗小行星西南面的正午时间，属于该星系恒星的刺目光线投射在银色船身，客船颓然倾斜在布满紫色沙尘的地上，蓝色的“旅途号”字样在烟尘中有些模糊，扫描结果显示船内有大量生命迹象。  
　　Spock难以按捺加速跳动的心脏，他迅速接近客船，并连续对他们发出呼叫讯息，但没有获得任何回应，他只能选择徒步前往客船登机口，登机口的金属门已被数片铁片焊死，客船显然不是由于天气原因迫降，而是受到了袭击。  
　　在敲击了金属门并喊话警告后，他用相位枪熔断了舱门。首先他看到的是失踪的Dr.McCoy和几个穿着制服的男性地球人。  
　　  
　　“Spock！”McCoy激动得就像要扑过来给他一个拥抱，不过幸好他看起来克制住了，“我从来没想过我看见你会那么高兴。”  
　　“我也有同感，医生。”Spock点头道，“这个会面令人激动。”  
　　McCoy医生看起来健康状况良好，Spock没能继续分心关注他，客船舱分为两层，里面有大约300人，他们在Spock打开门后都站了起来，争先恐后的往门口挤，Spock在人群中搜索着，试图确认每一个人，McCoy跟上来拽住他的手臂，朝他大声吼道，“Jim不在这儿，他被带走了，还有所有的瓦肯人和孩子、年轻女孩。”  
　　“Jim在哪里？”Spock茫然道，他的眼睛仍紧盯着每一个从他面前经过的人。  
　　“我也不知道，他们把他带走了。”McCoy抓住他的肩膀，“他们应该是一伙人贩子，设备先进，他们用三录仪来分辨种族，Jim被发现怀有一个瓦肯孩子。”  
　　  
　　船舱里充斥着各种尖叫和怒吼，许多人在互相推搡，有人在走廊里奔逃，几名司乘人员在尽力让所有人安静下来，McCoy在他耳边大吼，各种声音像穿透了Spock的头骨，让他感到头部刺痛，他想到他应该阻止Jim做这趟旅行，无论他在他身边表现得多么不耐烦，多么抗拒。尤其在那晚他强迫抚摸Jim之后，他们距离变得更远，他知道Jim需要离开他，至少暂时需要。他因此默许了他们的旅行，Jim离开那天早上他们坐在一起吃早餐，他发现到Jim的注意力没有在食物上，他表现兴奋，流露出不安和期待，那让他充满生气，不再如往常那样缺乏表情。他当天没有如同往常一样提前到达学院，甚至迟到了一会，他在飞行车上看着Jim和McCoy在他走后上了另一辆飞行车离开，他压抑着上前阻止他们的冲动，并返回家中，不意外的看到桌面上Jim写在PADD上的留言。  
　　那一瞬间他突然明白，他希望Jim哪里都不要去，他从始至终都在感激这个意外，最大的原因是Jim不得不留在他身边以及他和Jim正在拥有一个共同的孩子的事实让他感觉到喜悦。Jim的离开让强烈的嫉妒感侵袭了他，他爱Jim，无比强烈的想要将他纳为己有，宣示他的所有权，让他只在他身边，他一直拼力抗拒这种感情，他的理智判定这是不合逻辑的错误情绪，他不仅拒绝了自己，同时拒绝了与Jim真正的交流，他甚至正在失去作为Jim朋友的情感，原因仅是他预感到了自己的失控，离Jim越近越让他胆怯，这导致他们渐行渐远。他需要挽回Jim，他决定在Jim回来后就向他坦白一切，然后听候他的宣判。他甚至在心中做了许多次假设，因为他最近太容易让Jim露出失望的表情，他第一次对失败充满畏惧。  
　　而如今Jim的失踪让这一切都有可能变得太晚。  
　　  
　　“Spock！尖耳朵妖怪！”McCoy在持续的摇晃他的双肩，他看起来像是如果Spock不能马上找回神智，他就决定要扇他的耳光了，“该死的快想点办法，尽管我不想承认，但是你现在是这儿唯一的聪明人了，别再发呆了，快告诉我们该怎么办。”  
　　Spock发现在自己走神的几十秒钟内，场面正在越来越混乱，他跟McCoy和一些较为理智的人，互相劝服周围的人冷静，他掐晕了几个过于激动的人，他们大约花了半小时，让所有人都安静下来。  
　　Spock根据“未来号”自带的指示仪强行停靠在空间站对接口，经过系统入侵以及相位枪辅助，他成功进入了空间站。站内只有地台指示灯仍亮着，维生系统也运转正常，操作室没有发现任何人员，在上层指挥塔发现了几组应答录音，里面有共计3位通讯员的音频，根据程序设置可以对不同的询问信息选择相应的语音应答。传送室有许多散乱的脚印，有些脚印带有安索特主星上矿物特有的紫色粉尘，三录仪的分析认为这其中包含有至少一名克林贡人的脚印，这让事态变更严重。他用传送室传送了客舱内的所有乘客后，回到指挥塔用通讯设备向联络到了最近的星联基地，对方回复由于即将接近的磁力风暴，救援船最早只能在12小时内赶到。  
　　McCoy向他描述了事情的经过，“旅途号”客船在出发约3小时后被一艘发出求救信号的医疗穿梭艇吸引，偏离了航线，他们甚至组织了船上所有具备医疗经验的人，准备治疗伤员，在成功将穿梭机上的十五名乘客传送到客船上后，那些人从他们无法扫描的医疗箱中掏出了武器，并迅速占领了驾驶舱，有几名伪装成乘客的武装分子加入了他们，他们使用小型干扰装置，破坏了全部通讯设备，并胁迫客船跟随他们的穿梭艇航行到安索特星。降落在星球表面后，更多的武装分子登上了客船，用三录仪给所有乘客分类，稀有的瓦肯人和所有的孩子、年轻女性都被分出来带走，Jim和Sereek都被分在了另一边，McCoy因反对他们拉走Jim而被打晕，他们大多数人已经3天没有进食，Sereek的跨包内有一个携带式复制机能复制水和饮料，他没能把跨包带走，这使得留下的280人每人每天都能分到一杯水，幸好Spock在氧气耗尽之前找到了他们。客船驾驶员提供了更有有价值的讯息，武装分子大约有30名，他们中有2名克林贡人，3至4名安多利人，剩下的都是地球人，他们行事缜密，客船被胁迫降落，作为主动力的二锂水晶被取走，所有人的通讯设备都被搜出来销毁，他们打死了客船上的安保人员和一些试图反抗的人，传送带走了三十多人，多数是孩子，把剩下的所有人都封闭在客舱内，关闭了客船维生装置的电源。  
　　空间站供电正常，食品复制机都能正常工作，他们所需要做的就是等待救援。在McCoy和其他人已经能处理一切之后，Spock拒绝了McCoy跟随的要求，驾驶“未来号”飞离空间站。  
　　用小型飞船携带超过三十名人质进行长时间的太空旅行是不合逻辑的，Spock推测他们在附近另有落脚点，在对附近的3颗小行星进行反复扫描之后，一块被屏蔽的区域显示了出来，扫描只能判别出这块区域的4个隐蔽通风口，Spock决定一试，他选择在一个稍有遮挡的岩壁后方降落，带上呼吸面罩，攀爬到扫描显示的通风管道位置，经过30分钟爬行，他用相位枪打坏了排风扇后，进入了矿区。  
　　这里看起来是一个改造过的矿洞，Spock进入的区域是维生装置运转的机械室，他幸运地在没有被发现的情况下掐晕了一个安多利人操作员，并从他的意识里获得了一些情报。他换上了操作员的衣服，带上了他的安全头盔，把那个倒霉的家伙用电线捆好塞在一组电机的背面。  
　　根据探查到的路线，Spock顺利找到了电梯，在搭乘电梯时他遇到了另外2名搭乘电梯的武装分子，Spock掐晕了他们中的一个，与另一个搏斗了15秒，将他打倒，得到了他们配备的高能量裂解枪和内部通讯器，电梯刚好停在了设定好的楼层-3，电梯前的2名守卫被Spock用裂解枪击倒，这一层被分成了几个房间，这些房间最初只是矿工的休息室，门上还残留有黄绿色的AM公司标识，守卫身上没有任何可以开启房间门的芯片，也没有发现监控装置，Spock推测这是一个临时关押地点。他熔断了所有房间门的芯片锁，在每个房间都发现了一些人，但没有Jim，Spock不得不再次经历失望。  
　　她们一共30人，Spock试图说服她们前往机械室，但她们都拒绝信任穿着操作员衣服的Spock，尤其在3名混血贝塔索乘务员都表示感应不到他的情绪后。  
　　直到一个尖耳朵的小女孩走近他，向他伸出手，“你是Spock！”她坚定的说。  
　　Spock蹲下身，尽量让自己跟她差不多高，“是的，你认识我吗？”  
　　“Spock变得年轻了就不认识我了。”她扁着嘴指控道，水汽聚集在她的眼眶，她大哭起来，并扑进Spock怀里，“我是Saavik，我很想你。”她趴在他肩上哭得上气不接下气，“我想回家。”  
　　“我认识你，Saavik。”Spock很快明白她是谁，他抱起她，“但是相信我，我们回家还需要时间。”  
　　“我会等的。” Saavik用手抹着眼泪，比出一个手势，“生生不息。”  
　　“是的，生生不息。”Spock向她回礼，Saavik让他获得了信任。  
　　Spock让3名乘务员带领大家前往较高层的机械室，并暂时在里面等候传送，他将收集到的2支裂解枪分给了其中2名声称曾使用过枪的成年女性。  
　　将她们送到机械室那一层离开电梯后，Spock继续乘坐电梯，刚才他在4名武装分子身上都没有发现Jim的信息，他决定先到頂层寻找。  
　　但他在顶层电梯门打开的瞬间就遭到了火力袭击，他不得不立刻关闭了电梯门，幸好这是老式电梯，而不是企业号上的高速电梯，随手设置了几个楼层之后，Spock从电梯的顶部攀爬到天井，跳到了天井壁的卡口上，在掰开了一扇电梯门之后，他到达了一个陌生的楼层，一根钢管迎面向他扫来，Spock本能闪过，差点跌回天井，对面是一个瓦肯人，他们同时都很不瓦肯的表现出了见到对方的惊讶，那是Sereek。他身上沾满了褐色矿物质粉尘，看起来疲惫不堪，但充满了欣喜，尤其在Spock告知他已经找到了Saavik之后。  
　　他们没有交谈得太多，在Sereek的提议下，Spock与他做了短暂的融合，以便快速交换信息，Sereek与另外3名成年瓦肯人被关押在最頂层以方便转移，据此推测，传送室也在顶层，而Jim被单独带走。Sereek在1天前装做昏迷，趁守卫查看时打倒他逃脱，他们没有分派太多人员搜索他，也许是由于屏蔽力场和这颗小行星的外部环境无法生存，让他们没有太担心，矿洞监控设备不多，且区域广阔，Sereek成功躲过了搜捕，并破坏了所有他能看到的监控探头，才让Spock在转移其他人时没有被发现。  
　　矿洞内部有多个升降梯和天井，但全通电梯只有Spock刚才乘坐的那一台，他们得另想办法到达底层。他们很快找到一个废弃的天井滑了下去，从天井里出来的两个瓦肯人已经全身都是矿物的黄褐色，“很不错的伪装，指挥官先生。”Sereek看起来心情变得不错。  
　　“你也是，Mr.Sereek。”Spock回敬道。  
　　目前为止还算顺利的营救行动让他们都感到有点放松，Spock缴获的两个内部通讯器其中一个突然发出滴滴的讯号音，一个尖细的男性声音传来，“大个子，马上把Berton医生带到顶层我的房间来。”  
　　他们互相对视并各自挑起一边眉毛，Sereek接过了通讯器，装出一个粗重的声音应答道：“是的，先生。”然后关闭了通讯器。  
　　“你确定这能行？”Spock瞪着他。  
　　“值得一试。”Sereek摊开手，“根据我与地球人交往的经验，这有80%的几率管用。”  
　　“我认为不到50%，不过我们有70%的几率能在电梯截住那个Berton医生。”  
　　“也许还会有两套守卫制服。”Sereek说着打开了Spock刚交给他的裂解枪保险栓。  
　　5分钟后，红色入侵警报在他们头顶的喇叭炸响。


	9. Chapter 9

　　他们在警报响起后3分钟内截到了Berton医生和他的两个护卫。  
　　电梯开门的瞬间，他们分别击毙了两个护卫，然后逮到了一个瑟瑟发抖的小个子地球白种人，Berton医生。  
　　换上守卫制服，他们对于接下来的计划有些分歧，Spock认为他们应该分头行动，Sereek到底层去破坏力场屏蔽装置，Spock带着医生到顶层去寻找剩余的人，一旦力场屏蔽解除，“未来号”就能定位传送。  
　　而Sereek认为这个计划是危险且不合理的，顶层守卫众多，单人行动成功率极低。但他还是被Spock说服了，因为他们能花费的时间不多，在机械室等待的女士和孩子们仍处于危险中。Spock调整了他们缴获的通讯器，设定了一个他们能够通话的单独频道，然后把呼吸面罩交给了Sereek。  
　　Spock带着Berton医生乘坐电梯前往顶层。在Sereek按着这个一脸惊恐的小个子男人脸上的融合点，并威胁他说已经在他的脑子里放了个精神暗示，只要他大声嚷嚷就会精神错乱之后，Berton医生就表现得特别安静。Spock认为他表演得不错，跟Jim偶尔会看的人类装上假牙表演的所谓吸血鬼的影像资料有相当的接近度。  
　　他们乘坐电梯十分顺利，守卫们看起来都对医生有一定的熟悉度，他们通过了顶层电梯口的守卫，在弯曲的走廊穿行，Spock注意到另一边岔口的一个房间很有可能是传送室，有两组守卫与他们擦肩而过，而没有发现异常。  
　　医生带着Spock到达了走廊最尽头的房间，推门进入后，Spock发现这个房间还有一个里间，一个粗哑低沉的声音让他们在外面等着，Spock根据他说标准语的偏差程度推测那是一个克林贡人。  
　　里间有5人以上，他们中的3人正在谈话，确切的说更像争吵。  
　　“别以为那么容易，你们这回弄了个烫手山芋！”一个地道的联邦标准语口音吼道，“你们竟然搞来一个星联军官，还是家喻户晓的那一个，James Kirk！那张脸令人生厌的得意小子的脸，你们那群蠢货手下居然没一个人认识！”他们提到的名字令Spock感到心脏跳速加快。  
　　“哦得了吧，这有什么大不了的。”通讯器里听过的那个尖细男声道，“没人能找到这里，我们干了那么多次，都很安全。”  
　　“那只到上次，笨蛋！你们不知道星联会花费多少力气寻找一个失踪军官！尤其还是特别出名的这一个！你的蠢货手下会让我们全完蛋！”他激动的踱步声清晰可闻。  
　　“怕什么，我的好朋友，他们找不到这儿。”那个尖细的声音嘻嘻的笑起来，有点像碎玻璃落地的声音一样令人不快，“他肚子里可是有一个瓦肯婴儿，从婴儿开始培养的瓦肯奴隶，还是星联明星舰长的孩子，全宇宙独一无二，多的是收藏家争着出价。只要谈妥买家，我们随时能用那笔钱另找一个地方。”  
　　“我们难道要在这等着他生孩子？”那个一开始出现的粗哑声音开口。  
　　“不，只需要等谈妥价钱，我们已经找到了一个好买家，只要收到通知，”那个尖细的声音兴奋的说到，“我们的朋友Berton医生就会替我们剖出他，这完全不影响一个7个月的婴儿，只需把他装在温箱里带走。星联的那些废物即使能找到这里，也只能看见他们的大明星腐烂的尸体。”  
　　“但愿你的动作能快一些。”那个标准口音冷笑道，“你的无能守卫放跑了一只瓦肯老鼠，他已经破坏了不少我们的监控探头。现在还带着一群女人和小孩不知道在哪个矿洞里乱窜。”  
　　“那是因为他们说瓦肯人不说谎！”那个带有克林贡口音的人嘶吼道，“而他骗了我的守卫！”  
　　“好啦，好啦，他们跑不了多远，我们的人很快就能找到他们，磁力风暴还有几个小时，没人能靠近我们。我们现在可以准备取出那个值钱货，风暴一结束就坐你那个能隐形的大家伙离开。”  
　　  
　　Spock几乎要捏碎Berton医生的肩膀，才忍下内心杀戮的冲动，而Berton医生在他旁边抖得像个筛子。  
　　里间的门“咔嗒”一声打开，Spock捏紧了手中的裂解枪。一个肥胖而白皙的中年男人探出头，他个子不高，只比医生稍微高一点，他没有抬头看Spock，而是直接冲着医生招呼道：“Berton医生，真高兴见到你。”就好像他才发现医生站在门口一样露出一个夸张的笑容，“让这个大个子带你去手术室吧，他们一定已经准备好了，一个小小的手术~”他咪起一只眼，右手的食指和拇指捏在一起轻轻一滑，“你一定不会让我失望的对不对？”  
　　Spock认出他是那个尖细声音的主人，他的手指在扳机上颤动，但他克制住自己没有立刻开枪射击。  
　　“是，是的，Antony先生。” Berton医生颤抖着接过了他递过来的保温箱。  
　　然后那个男人迅速转身关上了门，Spock听到他在门里用轻佻的语调对其他人说，“好了，我们现在就只需要好好的，喝一杯红茶。”  
　　  
　　他们转身返回走廊，Berton医生战战兢兢的抬头看他，“先，先生，现在我该怎么办？”  
　　“带我到医疗室，我就放了你。”Spock压低声音说。  
　　“好，好的。” Berton医生拼命点头。  
　　医疗室曾经是矿厂的医疗室，根据Berton医生的指点，在第三个拐弯处，但距离传送室有一段不短的路程，Spock在脑中默默的精确计算着医疗室到达传送室的路线。同时不断催促医生加快脚步，Berton医生被迫抱着保温箱摇摇晃晃的小跑起来，他在转弯时因避让迎面而来的一组守卫而被转角的凸起绊倒，因而惊叫着摔倒在地。Spock准备上前拽住他的衣领拉起他，而Berton医生手脚并用向后蹭了几步，以躲开他的手，全因他有了发现，他大叫之后没有发生任何事，他惊恐的看了Spock一眼，然后开始对着对面的守卫大叫“救命”。Spock率先开枪击中了还没反应过来的3名守卫，上前一步直接用枪托砸晕了还坐在地上乱喊乱叫的Berton医生。  
　　右侧杂乱的脚步声显示另一组守卫正在被吸引过来，而Spock也听到了距离他们10.2米的前方医疗室大门被锁上的声音。  
　　再次解决了一组3人的守卫之后，他终于靠近医疗室的大门，一个微弱的意识纽带链接了他，一些紧张而惊恐的情绪随着纽带落入他的脑海，寻求一个安全的庇护。尽管Spock从不理解人类将心跳加快比喻为跳出胸口而不会死亡，他头一次体验到了这种比喻的真实性，无需辨认就可以确认的属于他的孩子的意识链接，证明Jim就在这扇门的背后。  
　　  
　　这扇锈迹斑斑的金属门并不像它看起来那么脆弱，门内经过了特殊的加固，无法用裂解枪击碎门锁，携带型三录仪显示门内有6个生命体，单位5以上的武器。Spock用2支裂解枪配合携带的微型炸药炸断一半的金属门，门刚炸断几束裂解枪的光束就穿透烟尘击在了门外的墙壁上，留下一排被烧灼的小孔。里面的人叫嚷着叫Spock到他们面前来。在发现语言谩骂不能奏效之后，他们开始用Jim作为威胁，Spock不得不高举双手从暗处走出来。  
　　现在他看到了Jim，他的舰长被一个克林贡人半抱着掐着脖子挡在身前，脸部涨红，被掐得有些呼吸困难，金发乱糟糟的沾满了灰，穿着一件过于肥大的夹克外套，腹部的形状比两周前更为突出，他的额角和脸上都有伤口，显然遭受过暴力对待，只有那双星辰一样的蓝眼睛仍然明亮。  
　　“Spock！别出来。”他努力挤出一句喊话，接着就因为被掐得更紧了一些而发不出任何声音。  
　　“放下武器，到这儿来，瓦肯人。”左侧的地球人守卫用裂解枪指着Spock说，然后他斜眼看了一眼Jim，“动作快点，否则他可就快被掐死了。”  
　　Spock弯腰放下裂解枪，将它踢开，并高举双手，最边上的两个守卫放松的笑起来，他们将枪背在背上，掏出手铐准备过来拷上Spock。  
　　“看看我们抓到了什么，一个年轻的瓦肯人。”  
　　“Antony先生会高兴的，他就不会为了那个跑掉的老家伙责怪你了。”  
　　“刚才是谁还被吓得锁了门。”用枪指着Spock的那个人大声嘲笑他的同伴道。  
　　Spock看到Jim努力用口型说：“接住我。”接着他身子下沉，做出一个已经昏迷人的反应，趁掐住他的克林贡人分神关注他而松动手指时，突然跳起来用手肘撞倒了他右侧的守卫，Spock迅速扑倒，从腰后拔出相位枪就势往旁边滚动，一道裂解枪的光束击中了他原先所在的位置，同时他抬枪击中了正在试图重新收紧手指重新掐住Jim的克林贡守卫，Jim差点被克林贡人的尸体带着向后倒去，幸好他及时挣开，并且靠着反弹力一脚踹在右侧那个正在朝Spock开枪的人的膝窝，将他踹得跪倒在地。  
　　Spock向拿着手铐，还在手忙脚乱的试图把背上的枪重新拿在手上的两名守卫开枪，但没有击中，他们脚步灵活的闪身躲到了桌子背后。Jim向断门跑去，Spock停下来回击掩护，接着他看到Jim动作利落的跳过了那道还剩下1米多高的断裂金属门，他也跟着跳了过去。但Jim略微高估了自己孕期的平衡力，落地时脚尖绊到了不规则的金属门碎片，以致于他整个人挥舞着手臂脸朝下砸向地面，Spock及时伸手撑住了他，几道光束紧追着他们打在门的边缘和他们身后的墙壁上。  
　　Spock在确定Jim被确实撑住后，腾出一只手掏出投掷弹扔进门内，以他最快的速度翻身拽住Jim肩部的衣物，将他拖出金属门范围。  
　　“Oh，Spock，你就不能让我更酷一点儿吗。”Jim呻吟着抱怨道。爆炸声在门内响起，Jim试着从地上爬起来，他这么做的时候远没有刚才那十几秒的动作流畅。直到他再次发出了抱怨，“谢谢你接住我，Spock，不过已经能放开我了。”Spock才发现他还紧紧拽着Jim的衣服，而他自己在那之前完全屏住了呼吸。  
　　Spock放开他，找回自己正常的状态，他托住Jim的双臂将他拉起来，他们就那样在爆炸的碎石散落中互相看了一会儿，Jim的眼睛蓝得发亮，瞳孔的形状类似星系的星云一样美丽，他放弃似的发出一声叹息，放松身体将重量都交给Spock，顺势靠着他，把头埋在他的肩上深呼吸，“这样真好，Spock，见到你真好。”Jim小声的说，他的气息有节奏的拍打在Spock的颈侧。  
　　很多画面在Spock的脑海滑过，他想起他的决定，这多少令他有点紧张的绷紧了身体，他稍微拉开了一些他们的距离，以便更好的看着Jim，他尽量选择了他认为比较温和的措辞，“Jim，你刚才那样的行为是十分危险的，我希望你行事能以你的安全为优先。”  
　　Jim低头呼出了一大口气，Spock看到他微微垮下了双肩，他知道这是人类表示失望的讯号，“我还以为你能夸我两句，指挥官，我们还是快走吧。”说着他推开了Spock，在Jim的躯体离开他的那一刻，空虚感如约而至。  
　　他们一前一后在走廊中小跑，但很快Jim就有些体力不支，他在怀孕并且被监禁了4天，无论哪方面的状态都称不上好。Spock在一个转角拉住他，让他停下来休息，Jim想要拒绝，但在Spock的坚持下同意了，他们蹲坐在一个空房间的门背后，Jim即使在门背后也尽量保持了与Spock的距离，他没有再像刚才那样靠在他身上，这种疏离的状态让Spock觉得沮丧，但他没有太多精力去体会对于说出口的话感到后悔，他们的处境不妙，房间门像这条走廊上的许多房间一样，是半开着的，几组守卫从门外跑过，刚才他们炸门的动静不小，显然已经惊动了其他守卫，这让他们到达传送室变得很困难。  
　　Spock缴获的内部通讯器传出呼叫，他们正在召集所有守卫到顶层，Sereek的频道仍然安静，还没有成功解除防御力场的消息。守卫们很快会集中起来开始搜索每个房间，他们藏不了太久。  
　　  
　　Spock不能确定Sereek一定能解除屏蔽力场，但这里的传送室有90%以上的几率具备相应的操控装置，而他们只有一个通讯器能够被未来号定位。最好的选择是他们其中一人吸引守卫，另一人到传送室寻找能够关闭力场的装置，在传送到未来号之后用通讯器定位传送另一人，但这个方案双方的风险都很高，传送室很有可能像医疗室一样留有固定守卫，这让Spock难以选择。  
　　“你负责吸引火力，我到传送室找关掉力场的方法，告诉我你飞船的坐标。”Jim在听完Spock描述的他们的现状之后做出了选择，“你的身手比较灵活，所以我认为我应该听从你的建议选择比较安全的方案。”他看着Spock补充道。  
　　“不，Jim。”Spock几乎是下意识的反驳道，“这个方案仍然是不安全的，如果传送室有固定守卫，你无法对付……”  
　　“得啦，Spock，我知道你总能对我的决定提出些意见。”Jim打断他，“可这次我们都知道，这样做才是对的，你得试着相信我能搞定我该做的。”  
　　Spock无法反驳，就像他们在企业号上，每次舰长拿定了主意之后，他都会选择相信他，尽管这次让他担心到心脏抽痛的地步。  
　　“就这么定了，我一定会救你的。”Jim露出一个略带紧张的可爱笑容，有点类似每当他被McCoy责备时露出的那种有点狡黠的得逞笑容。  
　　他们在房间内蹲守了11.2分钟，在确认暂时没有守卫再经过时开始行动。那之前Jim取下脖子上的蓝色链坠挂在Spock身上，“这是另一个你给我的，他说他的舰长曾经给过他一个这样的链坠，他仿制了一个同样类型的送给我。”Jim看起来有些不好意思的挠了挠脖子，“我觉得它们可能有点瓦肯护身符的感觉。”  
　　Spock对于确信他的舰长并没有因为他说错话而讨厌他，感到不合逻辑的喜悦，而他试图掩饰自己并没有太过高兴，“护身符只是一种心理安慰，是没有实际用途的，Jim。”  
　　“就当我是需要安慰的那一个，迁就一下我？”Jim笑道，“在被关了那么久之后，听到你的瓦肯逻辑也让人感到亲切万分。”  
　　他们最后在Jim的要求下有一个轻轻的拥抱，就像好朋友那样的，Jim轻拍他的肩膀，而他们孩子的意识链接充盈在他们之间，温暖而美好。Spock在Jim没有觉察时将那个唯一的通讯器放入了他的外衣口袋。  
　　  
　　然后Spock先走出了房间，他在吸引了传送室附近的守卫之后，跑向医疗室方向，幸好矿道是弯曲多岔的，能让他吸引足够多的守卫，并保证每隔一段距离都能找到掩体。  
　　但随着他的路线逐渐深入，他终于进入到一段矿道的尽头，这里堆放着许多袋装类似水泥的东西，Spock撕开了其中一个袋子，一些深蓝色的碎块露了出来，Spock认出这是一种易燃的伴生矿物，因为廉价而且危险，在发掘时需要先把它们和主矿分离，这些被分离的矿物就这样被凌乱的丢弃在这里。  
　　Spock利用它们堆出一个合适的掩体，给自己留了尽量多的空间。他能听到追逐他的守卫正在不远的岔道汇合，即将出现在他面前。  
　　内部通讯器发出短促的呼叫音，Spock接通了它，“Spock！”Sereek的声音传出来。  
　　“我在。”Spock应答道。  
　　“Surak在上，太好了你还活着。”Sereek听起来非常激动，“你找到Jim了吗？”  
　　“我已经找到Jim，其余的瓦肯人没有被发现。”  
　　“太好了！”Sereek欢呼道，“你一定想不到，我找到他们了，并且他们现在都跟我在一起，在你的船上。快用你的通讯器呼叫，我已经准备好定位了。”  
　　“通讯器在Jim身上，请你尽快呼叫Jim，并定位传送，快！”守卫们出现在转角，Spock身边的一袋矿物碎块他们的裂解枪点燃。  
　　“好的，告诉我波段，我马上操作。”  
　　Spock在报上波段之后，听到了Sereek定位成功的报告，并且在他发出只定位到一人的疑问时，切断了通讯。  
　　他周围的火势越来越大，更多的矿物被迅速的引燃，守卫们已经放弃了进攻，火从外部开始燃烧，消耗着空间的氧气。根据计算，3.5分钟之内火焰将覆盖所有矿物，直到耗尽这一段空间的所有氧气。Spock蹲下身子，尽量减少吸入的烟尘。  
　　他缴获的内部通讯器是无法被未来号定位的，他明白这将是他生命的最后，他依然认为他是幸运的。蓝色的链坠因为他下蹲的动作而从衣领里垂落下来，他打开那个链坠，中间发出银色的光晕，他的身影出现在项链的全息影像中，接着Jim也出现了，他穿着金色的舰长服，身材修长挺拔，他们的影像面对面的重叠在一起，就好像他们正在互相抵着额头。Spock第一次感到发自内心的放松与喜悦，还有一种温暖的满溢在他心间的情感。火星在他的脚边跳跃，还有不到30秒，火焰就将吞没他所在的一小片空地，他却感到前所未有的平静，不同于Nabilu星火山冷聚变装置爆炸前的一瞬，这种平静是发自内心的，不是不感受，而是满溢到让他无暇他顾。  
　　他虔诚的将唇印上那个小小的链坠，他听到影像录音中那个小小的Jim在叫他的名字。  
　　“Jim。”他回应道。


	10. Chapter 10

　　Jim发现口袋里有个滴滴作响的通讯器时，他正艰难的蹲在仅剩一半的传送操作台打开的盖板下面，试图修理它。  
　　他在Spock之后约5分钟，直到听不到裂解枪的射击声和脚步声，才离开藏身的房间，他按照约定选择了相反的方向。传送室距离已经不太远，Jim在路上没有碰到守卫，但他在传送室里发现了一个操作员，他不得不和他搏斗了一会。操作员拿着相位枪离他太近，让他非常轻易的就抓住了枪口，并将Spock给他的短刀插入了对方背部，他并没有经历太长时间的搏斗，只是那名操作员临死前抠动了扳机，他僵直的手指一直死死扣紧，导致相位枪的光束不仅打坏了力场控制装置，还几乎融化了半边传送操作台，整间传送室像土耳其桑拿室一样热。  
　　Jim有了一个好状况和一个坏状况，好的是力场控制装置失效，力场屏蔽已经解除了，坏的则是传送台看起来不像一时半会能修好的样子。  
　　他花了大约1小时整理那些尚完好的线路，操作台的外壳基本完蛋了，他得用直接连接缆线的方法来代替那些损坏的按钮。Jim感到头晕眼花，他沉重的身体加重了他的负担，很多以前他能做到的动作，现在都很难做到，这导致他没法看清一些部位的状况，“快点，快点。”他想，咸涩的汗水不断滑进他的眼睛，他不得不眯着眼睛操作。当通讯器的滴滴声响起时，他几乎要以为这是个幻觉。  
　　他打开那个不应在他身上的通讯器，听到Sereek为何只定位到1人的询问，好像做梦一样，当熟悉的金色光晕消散时，他已经站在了“未来号”的传送台上，他的手心全是汗水，几乎抓不住光滑的通讯器，他知道这意味着什么，几乎同时他跪倒在传送台上。  
　　Jim拒绝了Sereek让他休息的建议，他除了头皮和小腿都有些许麻痹感之外，没有别的不适，前者因为紧张，后者因为下蹲太久。  
　　他跟Sereek试图利用Spock调整过的内部通讯器定位，然而这项工作不是他们两人的专长，Scotty和Chekov干这个都要比Jim拿手得多，他们尝试了几次，都无法定位到有效的目标，也无法通过“未来号”接通那个内部通讯器。  
　　计时器显示的时间已经超过1个半小时，Spock仍然生存的几率越来越小，Jim一拳砸在操作台上，“一定还有办法。”他默念着，拼命让自己冷静下来，飞快调动着所有他能想到的方法，包括带着武器再传送到那个基地里去。  
　　他提出了这个想法，但Sereek推开了他，并且整个人挡在了操作台上，“我不能允许你这么做，粒子重组一成型他们就会击中你，这是不合逻辑的。”  
　　“可我没法什么都不做，至少做些我能做到的，Sereek，求你。”Jim痛苦的按向Sereek的肩，准备拨开他。一个蓝色的提示光点在Sereek手臂下亮起来，屏幕上出现了一个可以被定位的讯号。  
　　“Spock！”Jim吼道。“是你吗？！”  
　　“Jim……”一个轻而低沉的声音回应道，在Sereek按下了定位确认按键之后，Jim几乎是以拍碎屏幕的力道按下了传送操作键。  
　　几秒之后，Spock出现在了“未来号”的传送室里，确确实实的实体，还维持亲吻链坠的虔诚姿态，而链坠还在发出轻微的滴滴讯号声，Jim忍不住要大声感谢上帝和Spock大使，并且向他的Spock扑过去，Spock站起来把Jim紧紧抱在怀里，他抱得太过用力，压得Jim肚子都不太舒服了。  
　　“Spock，我恨你。”Jim把他推开一点，看着他，他没法维持出出跟他所说的话一致的表情，“我不能原谅你又准备自己去死。”  
　　“我知道。”Spock看起来不知道说什么才好，他一遍遍重复着抱歉。他从背后更紧的抱住Jim，把头埋在Jim的肩上，紧紧的贴着Jim，好像一放手他就会消失。  
　　Jim原谅了他，他一定会这样做的。  
　　他们后来有点尴尬，整艘“未来号”里挤满了人，这艘被设计为供5人乘坐的飞船现在有36名乘客，Saavik被Sereek揽在怀里，孩子们都被女士们抱着，所有人身上脸上都沾满了灰，但他们都在鼓掌或者欢呼，不仅为Jim和Spock，还为死里逃生。Jim脸烧的厉害，他转过脸，看到Spock泛绿的耳尖。  
　　他们并没有庆祝多久，因为还不算安全，根据Spock听到的谈话，这里至少还有一艘克林贡的隐性战舰。  
　　外面的沙尘让肉眼能见度保持在不到10米的状态，“未来号”的一般动力系统能在磁力风暴中飞行一段距离，但无法辨识方向，他们必须先离开这里，Spock让“未来号”飞行了大约半小时，磁力风暴开始逐渐减弱，而他根据星群排列推测出的方向被证实是正确的，他们在1小时后找到了空间站。  
　　Bones掩饰激动的方式是用三录仪对着Jim不停的扫来扫去，可惜他没有合适的针剂可以戳在Jim脖子上，Jim除了有些脱水的症状和脸部的一些外伤之外，状况还不错，Bones已经将全部营养针剂都分给了那些更虚弱的乘客，他只能调配一些盐水让Jim喝。  
　　首先抵达空间站的是瓦肯的救援船，磁力风暴一结束他们就出现在空间站前，由于星联的救援船也即将抵达，瓦肯救援船只提供了药品和急救设备，并且只带走了几名瓦肯乘客，星联的救援船在他们离开之后2小时赶到，带走了大部分乘客，星联承诺将很快安排军队清除这个星群的走私据点。  
　　“未来号”最后只剩下5名乘客，Jim记得自己坐在椅子上从屏幕里看着未来号平缓的离开空间站的对接口，纽扣型的空间站越来越远，然后是安索特星群，紫色的主星和4个黄色和绿色相间的伴星，就好像5颗漂亮的糖果，在漆黑的太空中散发着幽光，太空像一个巨大的糖盒子，他们的历险对星群来说只是转瞬即逝的交汇，Jim为活着离开而庆幸，Spock坐在前方的驾驶座位上，Jim能越过椅背看到他一丝不乱的瓦肯黑发和尖尖的耳朵，以及一点侧脸，Bones坐在他身边握紧他的手，另一边是Sereek和在他怀中安睡的Saavik，一切都很安定，疲惫漫过他的头顶，随着飞船有节奏的嗡鸣，Jim失去了意识。  
　　他似乎听见Bones在叫他的名字，但他没有力气理会，他睡了不知道多久，重新有一些意识回来的时候，他被人抱起，他靠在了一个更温暖的躯体上，像在漂浮，他觉得自己正在说，“Spock，我很重，我可以自己走。”他尽力想要挣脱混沌的意识，但只是用手抓住了Spock衣服的前襟，他想要拉开一些距离，但他不确定是否想要更近一些，并且很快他的意识跌了回去，因为Spock太温暖了，他又睡着了。  
　　Jim真正醒来时看到的是金红色的帷幔，他认出是他住了1个月的Spock的卧房，窗帘紧闭，分不出白天还是晚上，房间空无一人，简单的家具让整个空间都很空旷，灯光昏暗，这一切有点像某些魔幻情景的布局，一瞬间的恐惧侵袭了Jim，“Spock？Bones？”他小声询问道，没有人回答，隔音材质的墙壁将他的声音吸收殆尽，他听不到任何声响，更多的恐惧滋生出来，Jim把床单拉过头顶，在黑暗中蜷缩成一团大口呼吸，他熟悉自己的这种情绪，在被独自监禁的4天里，他知道该用什么样的方法来平复自己，“我是个舰长，这没什么，我会很好。”他在心里默念道。  
　　很快有一个脚步声靠近他，试图掀开他的床单，打破他小小的安全空间。“Jim？你怎么了。”Spock的声音仿佛是从很遥远的地方传来。Jim更用力的拽住了床单，并努力蜷缩起来，然后他连着床单一起被一个热烫的怀抱包裹住了，Spock像剥橘子一样把他的脑袋从床单中解救出来，Jim慌了，一个脆弱的舰长一定不是Spock想要的，他向来习惯于藏起那些阴暗的情绪，把那些负面的情绪当做一个人的小秘密，他害怕自己腐烂的伤口被人看见，尤其那个人是Spock。  
　　“我没事。”他推开Spock，调整过于急促的呼吸，并希望自己的眼眶没有变红。  
　　Spock很干脆的放开他站起来，抿起的嘴角让Jim觉得Spock似乎有一些受伤，他用一贯没有感情的语调开口，“舰长，你感觉怎样？我认为你需要吃些东西，所以正打算唤醒你。”  
　　“我很好，Bones呢？”Jim用手搓着自己的脸，他知道自己刚才差点像个5岁男孩一样快要被孤独的黑暗吓哭，这么做能让他不那么尴尬，只是他没想到摸到了下巴上一片毛刺刺的胡须。  
　　“McCoy医生已经回家休息了，他希望把你带到医院观察几天，我说服他把你留在这。”Spock干巴巴的说，“这里只有我们俩。”  
　　“是的，Bones一定被吓坏了。”Jim摇了摇头，他摸着自己毛绒绒的下巴，说，“我想先洗个澡。”  
　　Spock坚持跟着他到浴室帮他洗了个热水澡，不是音波浴，而是超级舒服的货真价实的热水，就是在Spock面前脱光衣服露出肚皮太尴尬了，Jim只能尽量不去看他的肚子，也不去看Spock，他像个小孩一样，乖乖的任Spock摆弄着洗头，打泡沫，还帮他刮了胡子。Spock身上被溅了大半身的水，却用干燥的浴巾裹住他，修长的手指捏着Jim的下巴，小心翼翼的把他脸上的泡沫刮去，迷人的巧克力色眼睛离他那么近，但是Jim不知道怎么接近他，他有点害怕，因为他还不确定他要面对的是什么情况。  
　　不需要Jim动一根手指，他就已经清清爽爽的穿好干净睡衣坐在餐桌前，因为他不想在卧室吃饭，Spock把他带着浴巾从浴室抱到床上，帮他套好睡衣才让他自己下楼，餐桌上摆着炖牛肉、焗蔬菜和面包片，还有热牛奶和一块蛋糕，Jim在第一勺食物入口的时候才发现自己饿坏了，他吃得超级凶，感觉一辈子也没吃过那么多，到后来Spock把自己盘子里的食物都拨到了他的餐盘里。  
　　等到他终于吃饱，开始喝一杯混合果汁的时候，Spock把碗碟放进了厨房的清洗机，回来坐在餐桌对面。  
　　“我想跟你谈谈。”他说，看起来像是下了个决心。  
　　Jim想，“终于来了。”他喝了一大口果汁，并且确实的对于Spock即将要说的话感到紧张。  
　　“我认为我在未来号对你表示爱慕的话，你已经听到了，我假设你还记得它。”Spock有些小心翼翼，棕色的眼睛直盯着Jim。  
　　“是的，我记得。”Jim吞咽了一下，心理想着，“老天，他该不会是要收回它吧。”  
　　“我想知道你的回答，请问你是否愿意与我开展一段浪漫关系？”Spock又补充道，“我是指非单次性的，长期的稳定关系。”  
　　Jim几乎在他的脑子正式开始思考前就点了头，他甚至还傻张着嘴。  
　　“我是否可以更进一步的请求你，成为我心灵链接的伴侣？”Spock伸手包住Jim的手。  
　　“当然，当然可以。”Jim仍然傻傻的点头。  
　　几乎同时，Spock紧紧抓住了他的手，他看到喜悦在Spock的眼中迸发，那么明显。  
　　“我希望亲吻你，你同意吗？”  
　　“等等，Spock，你确认你爱上的不是别人吗？”Jim找回自己的理智，他看着Spock抓着他的手。“还记得吗，你把我当成了别的什么人，那个人……”Jim觉得自己快要说不下去了。  
　　“我不认识他。”Spock说，Jim惊讶的瞪大眼睛看他，“我并不认识那个邀请我并让我喝下巧克力甜酒的人。”他有一些疑惑，“这是否对你造成了困扰？”  
　　“你是说那是个陌生人？而且你没有暗恋他什么的？”  
　　“我想我已经表达得很清楚了，我爱慕的人是你。”Spock看起来不太高兴。  
　　Jim笑了起来，他看到对面的Spock微微眯起了眼睛，“Spock，”Jim笑得不能自已，“以后我要好好教你怎样说话才不会被人误会。”  
　　“我并不需要这方面的教导。”Spock皱起眉头，Jim能认出的他的大副最不高兴的表情。  
　　他推开椅子起身贴住了Spock的嘴唇，“我们都傻透了，我不知道我们还在等什么。”他贴着Spock的唇角喃喃的说，然后轻轻咬住Spock的下唇，Spock低吼一声，绕过桌子把Jim抱在他的腿上，用力的亲吻他。  
　　当他们分开时，Spock只来得及说，“请允许我……”  
　　Jim的回应只有，“任何事都行。”  
　　Spock的手指落在Jim的脸颊上，如同轻柔的羽毛落入水中，一些轻轻的爱意被传送过来，触碰他的思维，然后渐渐沉入Jim的脑海，他感觉到自己好像跟Spock在什么地方，他不能很好的看到具体的东西，像有一层物体包裹着他，但他知道Spock就在他的身边，他们之中还有另一团光， Jim在意识里“看”到他是浅红色的，模糊而温暖的，他的意识随着那个光团飘离身体，他好像正在被修复了一样感受到完满、安心。  
　　  
　　当他们都冷静下来之后，Jim整个人都坐到了Spock腿上，脱力的靠在Spock肩上呼吸，Spock用揽着他的那只手的抚摸他的侧脸，揉着他圆形的耳廓和硬刺刺的金发，另一只手轻柔的在他的手指和手背上轻轻滑动。  
　　“刚才那是什么？”Jim懒洋洋的问。  
　　“我和你还有我们的孩子的意识融合。”Spock答道。  
　　“我们这样算是成为那个什么链接伴侣了吗？”  
　　“不，这只是浅层的精神融合，要完成链接需要更多时间让我们慢慢适应。”  
　　Jim把脸蹭到Spock的脖子上，感觉像是沉浸在温暖的海水中，Spock太奇妙了，他从没有过这样的感觉，就像有温暖的波浪一遍遍的冲刷着他的意识，在他落入黑甜的梦乡之前，他听见Spock轻声说：“T’hy’al”  
　　很迷人的音节，他想着在他醒来时要记得问Spock这是什么意思。  
　　  
　　Jim在孕期8个多月的时候，为了追一个电子Tribble差点从楼梯上摔下来，经常被他当作沙包的清洁机器人刚好路过挡住了他，但Jim还是被吓得不轻，他自己也不明白他怎么就肚子疼了起来。在操劳的Bones用通讯器对着Jim和Spock一通咆哮时，Spock已经手脚不停的把Jim抱上飞行车送到了医院。  
　　“可是我又没真的摔下去。”Jim疼得脸都皱成了包子，还不忘瞪大他的婴儿蓝眼睛装可怜。  
　　“可是我也没给瓦肯婴儿接过生！”Bones冲着他吼，“不过这次你来得很及时。”  
　　“那当然，”Jim高兴了，“你一定没见过Spock吓坏了的样子，刚才他的耳朵唰一下就绿了，我从没见过瓦肯人绿的那么快。”  
　　“说得你好像见过许多瓦肯人变绿似的。”Bones脸都黑了。  
　　“是没有，可是我见过Spock变绿很多次。”Jim越说越来劲，“他表白的时候就是，而且在安索特星那次，他被传送上来时还在亲我的影像呢。”  
　　“可是先决定给人家生小妖精的人是你。”Bones不胜其烦，他朝身后一招手，Chapel护士就动作麻利的把他需要的器械递给他，“现在闭嘴，Jim，不然我可不保证后果。”  
　　而他的手术室外的玻璃后面站着一个泛绿的瓦肯人，“这可太有意思了。”Bones看着捂着嘴的Jim说。  
　　Jim还打算说点什么的时候，Bones已经把他在手术台上固定好，Chapel给他做了局部麻醉，Jim看向玻璃外的Spock，对方也正在看他。  
　　“我知道。”Jim想，“你就在那儿。”  
　　婴儿被取出时有着宏亮的哭声，浅粉绿的一小团，尖尖的柔软的耳朵。按照他们早就想好的名字，他们叫他Sean Kirk，同时他还有另一个瓦肯名字。  
　　  
　　3个月后，Jim和Spock在新瓦肯举行了他们的婚礼和Sean的洗礼，只有大约10名亲友参加，但这完全无损于所有仪式的成功。“星联舰队的将军们几乎都被这种爆炸性的“意外惊喜”给震得掉下了椅子，包括我在第一次听到的时候，我就从后面那张椅子上翻到背后去了。”Scotty跟坐在J氏管上方的Keenser描述这事的时候如是说，而Keenser只是面无表情的看着他，直到轮机长准备去吃午饭的时候，他才发现Keenser一动不动的坐了一早上其实是被吓呆了。  
星联舰队最后在Sarek大使的交涉下，给他们的结合开了绿灯，破例默许了同一艘舰船上高级官员的婚姻关系；5个月后，全新的Enterprise从空间站起航，和她的船员一起开始了她的五年任务。

——END——


	11. 番外1

　　Jim喜欢调用他的那些自信快乐的记忆，他知道自己的弱点，但他从不愿意承认，他宁可看起来更狂妄一些，他在爱荷华的时候只记得那些被他揍得满地找牙而来寻仇的人，却不太记得那些把他揍到桌子底下去的人。  
　　他记得在被继父关在阁楼里并取消他的晚饭时，窗子外面风刮过稻田的声音和窗口那一个小方块向外看到的深蓝天空上的微小闪光；还记得半夜因为饥饿或者疼痛睡不着时，溜出房子漫无目的的嚼着青麦穗的时候，更广阔的深蓝色天空里那些遥远密集的星光；即使是塔尔苏斯IV星上发生的那件事，他常记起的也只是从舷窗外看到的更为深邃的黑暗和耀眼多彩的行星、塔尔苏斯的4个大小不同的紫色月亮就好像糖浆浇制的漂亮糖果、婶母一家人围坐在桌边，小妹妹唱歌，大家都在拍手，Jim每次都用力到把手掌拍红。他和另外8个见过Kodos的幸存者，只有他几乎完全记不起Kodos的样子，Thomas到现在还会偶尔发讯息给他，他坚持认为Kodos仍活着，他总在试图说服Jim跟他一起追查到底，但那些黑暗的记忆对Jim来说却越来越模糊。Jim把它们沉进了记忆的深潭，但它们太多了，总在夜里浮起，形成深沉昏暗的梦境，Jim从来就没有摆脱过它们，他仍是那个独自一人的爱荷华男孩。  
　　但他有的是事情转移注意力，他忘得很快，能娴熟的把那些不愉快的事情绑上石块，重新沉入水底，只是最近那越来越不奏效。  
　　事情开始于Jim在电视购物买的一对电子Tribble，用Spock的信用点，然后他就忘了这件事。Spock在教员办公室见到机器快递员时差点拒签那个颜色鲜艳的包裹，但是快递员表示除非商品有问题，否则它的程序不接受拒签也不会退回已经付过的信用点。Spock不得不当着全体在教员室的老师的面拆开了那个包裹，两个电子Tribble中金黄色的那个一被解开就从箱子里弹了出来，它有半个足球大小，在桌子上跳起2英尺高，撞在猝不及防的Spock脸上，然后横向弹了出去，擦过几个桌面，打翻了不少水杯，最后在全办公室老师的合力围堵之下，才被捕归案。所以在晚上Spock把它们带回家时，它不但被五花大绑，并且毛还是湿漉漉的。  
　　Jim在想起买了它们的第一时间就叫着给它们刚起的名字Jimmy和Spocky，Spock举高了那个湿漉漉的“Jimmy”，把蓝色的“Spocky”递给了Jim，并对“Spocky”这个名字表示了反对，Jim抱着蓝色毛球，边看着Spock找来吹风机把黄毛球给吹干，一边很忧郁的说，“那就叫pointy。”  
　　“Jim，我不得不指出它身上没有任何尖的特征。”  
　　“所以那还是Spocky。”  
　　“……”  
　　之后在Jim满屋子追着Jimmy跑的时候，Spock抱着安静的Spocky认真的阅读了产品说明书，两个Tribble除了像活Tribble那样会咕咕叫外，都带有不同的附加功能，Jimmy是一个引导人运动的健身电子宠物，擅长跳跃，而Spocky的功能是报时和语音记事本。标注有不同的两只电子宠物有隐藏的组合运动功能，Spock没有漏过金黄色Tribble的额外说明：“因此款产品比较活泼，有孕妇和受伤人员的家庭慎用”。  
　　在Jimmy再次被抓到之后，它就被扔进了柜子的透明隔层，但Jimmy一进去就在里边撞得透明隔板砰砰响，它的程序被设定得似乎非常讨厌密闭的空间，而他们发现一经启动就没法关掉两个Tribble。Spock提议把它送走，但Jim强烈反对，他确定是自己先开始生Spock的气，他虽然是在怀孕，但他又不是易碎品，不久前还证明了自己能打会跳，一个电子宠物能把他怎么样呢。  
　　但跟着他开始生气的是Spock，至少Jim这么认为，Spock在第二天就把Tribble们带走，当他再次回家时，Jim不再有晚安或者早安吻，甚至没有瓦肯吻，Spock一个指头也不碰他，只花了一个晚上那些通常随着紧贴Spock稍高的体温缓缓流出的爱意，就迅速的从Jim的肌肤中蒸发掉，但Jim不想为这个让Spock对他更心烦，他选择了他通常不选的那一项——沉默，把那些轻微的怒意和不满沉进水底，尽管这一切在与Spock有关时并不那么容易。  
　　  
　　Enterprise 的外壳重建基本完成，轮机组的部分也已经竣工，Scott给他传了工程图和各个角度的照片，轮机动力部分完全按照他们之前改进的设计完成，非常完美，下个月就将升入空间站进行调试，施工要在这周内完成所有内部架构的装修调整，主要舰员都在Enterprise上指导细部装修，连Bones都去看了他的新医疗湾，而Jim的变化只是需要他处理的邮件变多了，他只能忍受着自己圆滚滚的窝在椅子上每天花上几小时里处理大家发给他的进展资料和给星联总部编撰关于他近况的报告，并且无视那些让他上舰亲眼看一看的热情邀请。  
　　PADD发出滴滴的讯号音，Jim正在努力往自己身上套着厚衬衣，他分神从袖子下边看了一眼屏幕，上面是一封Scott传来的邮件，标题写着：“铛铛！重大新闻~！”Jim笑着拉平衣服，Scott总能成为他无聊孕期的PADD解闷伙伴。他随手点开附件的照片，笑意立刻冻结在脸上，那是一张偷拍照片，地点在太空港的某个出口，时间是晚上，周围很暗但灯光明亮，勾勒出他绝不会认错的Spock的修长身影和深刻的侧面轮廓，他横抱着一名身着长裙的女性，看不到面孔，只能看到她后脑整齐的黑色短发，以及同样尖的耳朵，她两只手搂着Spock的脖子，以一个亲密的姿势靠在他的肩上。  
　　Jim没有留意看Scott都在邮件里写了什么，他只知道有些什么在他脑子里炸开，他心里的那个黑暗的水潭像被一个火炉烤着一样冒着讨厌的泡泡，“没人会在真正了解你之后还喜欢你。”他得承认他的继父这句话给他的阴影比他本人更深刻，此刻它像撞钟一样在他脑子里来回撞击回响，让他有点头晕眼花。  
　　Jim压制住那点让他感到不太好的情绪，他知道他应该移开那个火炉，他了解Spock，这多半会是个误会，作为瓦肯大使的儿子，前往接待一个……也许是病人的瓦肯客人显然是符合逻辑的，他站起来去穿上外套，并在心里嘲笑了一会自己一开始的悲观想象，“多愁善感的小Jim”他可不是这样的。接着他带上帽子和口罩，绑上腹带，然后花了30分钟到了Bones的诊室，在Bones给他做检查时坐在诊疗床的边沿发着呆，一切都很正常，除了Bones在扫描他的时候还一边神神秘秘的偷看他的行为。  
　　在Bones再一次用八卦眼扫描他的时候，Jim找到机会恶狠狠的瞪了回去，被抓包的对方却只是耸了下肩，一边记录着数据一边说，“我只是想说，一切都好？”  
　　“我应该有什么不好吗？”Jim干巴巴的笑了两声。  
　　“我以为你的尖耳朵妖精会陪着你一起来。”  
　　“我又不是生活不能自理，况且来见你也不是什么危险的事情，不需要有人陪着。”Jim舒展了一下胳膊，尽管事实上他的腰部酸痛不已，还是坚持说，“我好得不能再好了。”  
　　Bones沉默了一会，抓过Jim的PADD划弄了一会，交还给他。PADD上是热门社交网站的一篇帖子，标题是“星联最帅瓦肯教官和他的神秘女伴，或有结婚传闻”，一些文字和几张照片，照片里的Spock绅士的扶着一个穿着白色长裙和银黑色兜帽斗篷的年轻女性，大部分面孔被兜帽遮住，他们身后是另一名穿着类似，带着瓦肯人一贯严肃表情的年长瓦肯女性。  
　　“我想你已经知道了Spock先生提交了婚假申请？”  
　　“呃。”Jim像噎住了一般睁圆了眼睛，他花了几秒钟，让自己看起来没那么吃惊。  
　　“好吧，看起来你不知道。”Bones嘟囔着说。  
　　Jim揉着眉心，“是的，我不知道，而且我两天没有看见他了。”  
　　“你们吵架了？”  
　　“没这回事，也许是一点小闷气，只有一点点，然后他就说他有重要的私事，而且……他说是隐私。”  
　　“Ah，瓦肯人的小秘密。”  
　　“是的“小秘密”，我不知道，如果跟某人结婚也算的话。”Jim耸了下肩，试图让自己看起来不那么在乎。“他拒绝碰我，我们都不像一对，Bones，你觉得这意味着什么？”Jim舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　“Jimboy，我认为他是对的，老天，瓦肯人还是会干点儿好事儿的，你这个时候应该节制，虽然我知道你的大部分坏习惯，忍耐起来是有点难受。”  
　　“没的事，字面意义上的，我们没做过，而且这周开始他连手指头都不碰我。”Jim举起一只手向Bones示意。  
　　“我的医嘱没有这样严格。” Bones疑惑的瞪他。  
　　“再加上不回家，以及那些照片、婚假，你觉得呢？”  
　　“当年我妻子这么跟我说并且不回家的时候，我没在意，一个月后我收到了她律师的离婚函件。”  
　　“好现象，我甚至不需要打搅律师。”  
　　“可你们还有一个孩子。”Bones说着往Jim的肚子看了一眼。  
　　“是啊，可你也有孩子。” Jim抬头看他，Bones这时把一根测试管塞进他嘴里，他不得不含着管子说话，“你认为我需要浏览些关于监护权的条文吗？”  
　　“真不敢相信，你们闹了7个月，才和好了两周，我的老天，才两周，从那个该死的星球回来的路上，你知道他有多吓人吗，他坐在驾驶位上几乎没花多少时间看我们应该怎么飞，每五分钟就要回头看看你，那家伙这么快就……你知道……我以为你们应该……那之后都算是幸福甜蜜？”看着Jim沮丧的蓝眼睛，Bones有点说不下去了，“我想今晚你也许需要一顿友好晚餐？带白兰地，不加苏打水的那种。”  
　　“Spock不在，只有复制机烤肠。”  
　　Bones耸了耸肩，做了一个谁在乎的手势，把测试管从他嘴里取走，“一切正常，你可以回去了，先到飞行车上等我一会，我会很快。”然后把几个PADD交给护士，他还需要再给几个病人做例行查房才能离开，“友情提示，你可以乘坐西面的内部电梯，它比较快速。”Bones出门前给他指了指方向。  
　　“OK，我知道了。”Jim保留了他的专业微笑。Bones消失在门口之后，Jim向他刚才一直背对着的窗子走去，这里是这栋建筑的53层，透过窗帘后巨大的落地玻璃刚好能看到50层的飞行车平台上身穿灰色教官制服的瓦肯人与2名同族女性走进诊疗大楼，Jim认得Spock驾驶的那一辆黑色的款式略显老气的飞行车，他停在比较靠前的位置，他们方才显然穿过了整个平台，大概在他们刚下车的时候Bones就看见了他们。  
　　  
　　  
　　Jim没有选择内部电梯，他仍然乘坐了普通电梯，但他没有在50层的等候厅里看见Spock，却看见了一名年轻的瓦肯女性坐在靠门的候诊位置里，她穿着如照片中一样的银黑色兜帽斗篷，白色的裙摆在她的脚边铺开，一个吸引人的女性，有着略显凌厉的五官，类似中东人特征的深刻轮廓，白皙的皮肤，眼睛是棕色的，微微翘起的嘴唇令她看起来有点俏皮，中和了她冷厉的部分，她侧着头透过明亮的玻璃墙把视线专注的投向外面的天空。  
　　Jim停顿了大约10秒，还是因为不知道如何开口而决定离开，他忽略那些坠涨在胃部的感受，加快脚步走向停车平台，层次丰富的玻璃墙映出他有些摇摆不定的步行姿势，“老天，我真像只鸭子。”Jim看着那些令他不太愉快的倒影。  
　　“Jim……”一个女性的声音叫住了他，“舰长，Jim，请等等。”  
　　Jim不得不在她身边停下脚步，他做出一个惊讶的表情，尽管他其实并不很吃惊，“我想我并不认识你，女士。”  
　　她仰起头用刚才看天空的那种专注的视线看着Jim的眼睛，“蓝色，就像我看到的一样。”她评价道。  
　　Jim抿起嘴唇，对她奇怪的描述不确定应该如何反应，“什么？”  
　　女人没有回答，只是说，“我认识你，在Spock那见到你，我们此前并无实际意义上的会面。”  
　　“你是谁？”Jim后退了半步，防备的看着她。  
　　“没有在第一时间做自我介绍是我礼节上的失误，鉴于我仍在一次事故伤害的康复期中，请原谅我的不周。”有着棕色瞳孔的美丽女性仍然用审视的目光直视他，相比毫无波动的面部表情，她的眼睛里闪动的好奇让Jim感觉更不自在，“我叫T’pring，Spock的未婚妻。”  
　　紧张感在Jim的身周升起，他感到自己的肌肉因此绷紧了，“我想Spock曾告诉他的未婚妻并不在幸存名单之中。”  
　　“是的，我被误认为死亡，事实上我昏迷了两年零7天，刚醒来10天，按照地球人的说法，很幸运。”  
　　“那么……恭喜。”Jim强忍着不适感回应道。  
　　“我尚不能很好的理解地球人的客套话。”T’pring稍微歪了歪头，看起来有点疑惑。  
　　“只是一种良好的祝愿，不过没关系。”Jim勉强笑了一下，然后说，“我该走了。”  
　　“我跟Spock从7岁开始成为链接伴侣，我想你有必要知情。”她站起来，抬头凑近Jim用一种观察的眼神打量他，她只比Jim矮半头，Jim能看到她长而浓密的睫毛，她停顿了一下，眉头微微皱起，看起来像是有些疑惑，“请问你精神世界里的天空为何是蓝色的，我在地球看到的天空却是灰色的？”  
　　“我听不懂你说的话。”Jim撇了撇嘴，他被T’pring的奇怪表现弄得有些头皮发麻。  
　　“我一直认为，你是一个有着精神能力的人类。”  
　　“不，女士，我想你误解了，我并没有这种能力，也无法回答你的问题，我要离开了。”  
　　“你拥有一个完全成型的精神世界，是Spock教你的吗？还是你们的孩子导致的？”T’pring追问道。  
　　“我不知道你在说什么。”Jim不耐烦的说。  
　　“人类的理解力果然会有一些偏差，不知道的认知是错误的。”T’pring再次做出歪头的动作，“昨天我和Spock成功修复了我们损坏的链接，我在Spock那里看到了属于你的领域，天空和稻田，还有你们的孩子的链接。”她盯着他说道。  
　　Jim转身离开了那里，尽管这不太礼貌，但他没法在那里待下去，他在飞行车里坐了十几分钟，因为孩子在他体内轻微的弹动，Jim得等着他安静下来。  
　　  
　Spock在6天后的晚上才回到瓦肯大使住所，Jim已经把睡觉的地方移到了客厅的沙发里，狭小空间有利于产生安全感，以及去掉归属的错觉。他在晚饭后决定看一会电视帮助睡眠，大门密码锁解锁的滴滴声传来时他一下没意识到发生了什么，直到Spock几乎是摔进门里。  
　Jim看着他迅速爬起，在看到Jim后就匆匆走过来，在距离沙发还有一步远的时候突然停下，Jim惊讶的看着他，并且注意到他脸颊上的浓重的绿晕。  
　Spock清了清嗓子，开口说道，“我想说抱歉，代T’pring。”  
　　Jim看着他，只觉得绝望的冰凉感正在抓住他的脚踝，他心里喊着，“他说抱歉了，接下来就是结束。”他张了张嘴，第一次在Spock面前说不出话来。  
　　“我没有预料到她出于好奇心，跟你进行了一些不适当的交谈。我为此要求她稍后正式向你道歉。”Spock专注的看着Jim，他的目光带着点Jim熟悉的小心翼翼，通常那些想要主动说分手的对象也有类似的眼神。“我在昨天晚上才得知此事。”  
　　“她有说什么不符合事实的话么？”Jim带着他最后一点微小的希望问到，他当然知道，该死的瓦肯人不说谎。  
　　“严格来说，没有。”Spock抿了抿嘴唇，给Jim一种他似乎并不愿意承认的错觉。“但并不是全部。”  
　　“那全部是什么？”Jim转过头，稍微坐直身体，他得用力咬住嘴唇才能克制自己不在Spock面前更失态。  
　　“这属于他人隐私，我本无意公开。”Spock绷直了身体，双手背在身后，仿佛在向他作报告，“但她基于不应有的好奇心，率先说出此事，我已向她要求说明。我于9.5天前得知，T’pring女士在一年前的撤离中并未死亡，而是重伤昏迷，上个月她苏醒后，治疗师发现她的骤然失去意识导致她仍保留了我们的精神链接，需要以我的精神为桥梁修复她的大脑，这能最大限度的减少她的伤害，她与治疗师T’tai因此前来寻求帮助。”  
　　Jim举起一只手打断了他，“等等，让我来猜猜，你们修复了链接。”  
　　“是的。”Spock绷直了下巴。  
　　“你们就要结婚了吗。”“我们被修复的链接已经断开。”他们同时说出了语意不同的两句话。Jim瞬时瞪圆了眼睛，Spock也挑起一边眉毛。  
　“我配合她完成了链接修复，然后T’tai帮我们断开了链接，她们将在3天后返回新瓦肯。”  
　“你不是要跟她结婚？”  
　“在一年前我跟她的链接断裂的那一瞬间，我们就已经结束了，Jim，我不会跟她结合。”  
Spock蹲下来，单膝跪地，“我并未预见到此事会令你产生这样的误解。”  
　“那你认为我会怎么想，你不回家跟一个漂亮女孩——你的前未婚妻在一块儿，还申请了婚假，你还无需向我详细说明，我们之间就这样？什么也不是？”  
　“否定的，Jim，但那是一个不仅涉及我的隐私，我有保密的义务。”Spock皱紧眉头，他收到了Jim持续的完全不相信的瞪视，“……我确实，应该保密。但，”他仿佛在Jim的瞪视下泄气了一般说道，“我很抱歉。”  
　“那你的婚假呢？”Jim还是觉得紧张，他不熟悉这种体验，Spock曾经毫无理由的不回复他的信息，也能毫无理由的就有一个未婚妻，Bones说的没错瓦肯人真的太怪了。  
　Spock脸上的绿晕加深了，他看起来有些不好意思的低下头，又抬起头看着Jim，“我想请求你跟我一起渡过。”Spock放轻声音说，“因为申请需要一些时间，所以我……未能事先征求你的同意。”  
　Jim的视线在Spock脸上来回移动，想要找到一些东西来确定，“然后呢？”  
　“我想正式向你请求，成为我的链接伴侣。”Spock看着他，Jim发现他仍然绷得紧紧的。  
　“……你是在紧张吗？”Jim不确定的说。  
　“尽管不合逻辑，但我想，是的。”Spock微微点头。  
　“不如先解释一下你之前为什么避开我，我以为你生气了？”  
　“生气是不合逻辑的，事实上，我在面对你时我的自控力只有平时的20%，在我与T’pring链接时，她能看到我的内心，我不希望她看到的太多。”  
　“所以你躲开我……？”  
　“你使我无法专心。”  
　“那你会想到什么？”Jim笑了，蓝眼睛里的光芒如此耀眼。  
　“我得承认，是相当强烈的性吸引力。”  
　“这么说，你相当迷恋我了？”  
　“可以这么解释。”Spock迷惑的看着Jim，“我无法停止在每个思维的间隙思考关于你的事，尤其是我被允许触碰你时，自控力就愈加微弱，我几乎没法在为T’pring修复思维空间时专心，她能感受到我所有的情绪，在我接触你的瞬间，这些情绪不但影响我，还会冲击她，我甚至会不自觉的比较你们，你的精神世界吸引了我，我希望用发自内心的选择来珍惜你，表层的接触使我冲动，无法控制，这是可怕的，支配我的性冲动有70%的可能性会伤害你和孩子……”  
　Jim打断了还在滔滔不绝的Spock，用贴上他嘴唇的方式，他们就好像磁铁一样吸在一起，老天，Jim太渴望这个了。  
　Spock把他们的嘴唇分离出一点距离，他用手固定住Jim，以制止他不断的往前蹭，“Jim我不能……”  
　“不能什么？”Jim凑近他问道。  
　“你还没有回答，我不能失去控制……”  
　“我会令你这样吗？”Jim尽量用他最诱人的嗓音说。  
　“正如前述，你一直如此……使我动摇。”Spock望着他，就好像舍不得移开目光，“我无法忽略这种吸引。”  
　“即使我现在这样，不太帅的样子？”  
　“只要是你，Jim，就对我存在吸引，尤其是现在，我只要一想到是我使你怀孕……”Spock停顿了一下，呼出一口气，“我就……会有些疯狂的想法。”  
　“比如呢？”Jim凑近他，他们的鼻尖距离彼此只有几公分，“告诉我。”  
　这回换Spock吻住了Jim，他的大副学得太快，Spock一直吻到他问不出任何问题，只能在他们好不容易再次分开时急促的吸入空气。  
　“告诉我该怎么做。”Spock的双手小心翼翼的放在Jim的背上，环住他的躯体，并贴着他亲吻他的脸颊，急切的啃咬他的耳朵。  
　“Spock，下次你再想吻我的时候，就让你的自控力见鬼去。”Jim叹息道，“现在，做你想做的！”  
　  
　Spock重新开始亲吻Jim的嘴唇，这次要更温柔，他们的舌头在一起翻搅，Spock把他抱起来，Jim完全没注意到他们是怎么回到卧室的，他被轻轻推倒在床上，Spock把那些绵长的吻延伸到Jim的下巴、脖子、锁骨，在Jim淡色的乳头上停留了较长的时间，他用力吮吸它们，直到充血红肿，Jim在绵长的快感侵袭中发出窒息般的呻吟，他的手指插在Spock顺滑的黑发中间，抚摸那对泛绿的尖耳朵。Spock灵巧的舌头顺着他的腹部移动，一直到他突起的腹部最中央，他在那上面虔诚的轻吻，舔他圆形的肚脐，纤长的手指却握住了更下面的器官，让它在手掌间滑动，Jim的性器在刺激下分泌出水液，看起来光亮粉红，并且顺从的被Spock握在手里，这样的抚慰方式太温柔，Jim受不了的低泣，太少了，他还需要更多。  
　“靠近我，再近点……到里面。”他忍不住开口祈求。  
　“可是Jim，你上次不喜欢我这样。”Spock停下动作，支起身体看着Jim。  
　Jim在床单上蹭动着，他希望Spock快点回到他身上，努力睁开眼睛看着等待指示般认真的Spock，“……因为你什么都没说。”  
　“我需要说什么，能让你接受。”  
　“任何话，只是，只是，喜欢我……”Jim喘息着，声音越来越低。  
　“爱你……ashaya”随着带着炽热气息的话落在耳畔，Spock的两根手指探入他身后的密穴，Jim发出短促的惊呼，Spock在他的内部打着圈搅动，没多久就找到了最合适的角度，毫不留情的按压着Jim的腺体，他被翻过去侧躺着，Spock热烫的身躯贴上他的背部，粗热的性器頂在Jim紧绷的臀部，轻轻頂动，撞击着Jim的臀肉。  
　“进来，Spock，给我。”Jim祈求道，他觉得自己的脑浆都快烧着了，从没有一场性事在没有插入的情况下就已经快要蒸发了他的意识。  
　“不Jim，”Spock舔吮着他粉红的圆形耳廓，灼热的气息喷洒在Jim颈侧，“那会让你和孩子受伤。”  
　“就一点也行，进来一点点，不会的……啊哈……求你，”Jim拼命抓紧Spock环绕在他身上的手臂，试图把他拉得更近，并用挺翘的屁股不停的向后蹭动。  
　他听到了Spock抽气的声音，一只手臂侵入他的两腿之间，抚上他凸起的腹部，带着热意的手指在他肚子上打着圈，极具侵略性的姿势迫使Jim抬起一条腿，Spock的手掌很快就滑下去短暂而强势的包裹住他的阴茎，揉捏他敏感的囊袋，接着一个火热而坚硬的东西跟着挤进了他的身体，最粗大的部分在抵住了Jim敏感点之后就不再前进，只是小幅度的转动，反复碾压着那一点，快感像电流一样划遍全身，Jim听到了自己失控的尖叫，他自己的性器硬得发疼，Spock抱起了他半边身子，他的屁股已经离开床垫，后穴中的性器却被与强硬姿势完全不同的温柔碾磨着，Jim从没有过这么几乎失去知觉的性爱。Spock紧贴着他，在他体内，天知道他幻想了多久这个，从他7个月前的早上，匆忙离开赤裸的Spock的时候开始，他在将军面前报告的时候，脑子里都回放着那些场景，现在他们比任何想象和回忆都要真实，都要好。  
　当Spock射在他屁股上时，Jim已经是第二次高潮，Spock从后面吻住他，吞下他激动的哭叫声，直到Jim放松下来，Spock从背后揽住他，下巴搭在Jim肩上，他们的脸贴在一起，Jim蹭着他的耳尖，整个人窝在Spock怀里，手指在Spock放在他肚子上的手背轻轻敲击，Spock则在上方一些的位置咬着他的耳朵，“你能听见么？”Jim问道。  
　“你指的是？”  
　“你儿子的心跳。”  
　“也是你的孩子，我能听见，还有他的声音。”  
　“他会说话？”Jim吃惊的瞪圆了眼睛。  
　“是脑部意识，并不是真正的发声。”  
　“我儿子挺厉害啊，他说什么了？”Jim笑起来。  
　“一些意义不太明晰的单词，我感受到了一些不满和同步你的放松情绪。”Spock一边说话，嘴唇移到了他的太阳穴上轻吻。  
　“太神奇了，他一出世就会说话吗？”  
　“不会，他还没用学到语言，Jim。”  
　“我们可以慢慢教他，我们一起。”  
　“毫无疑问，Jim。”  
　　  
　　Jim在第二天早上被陌生的电子音叫醒，他睁开眼睛看到床头有两个毛绒绒的东西，蓝色的那个正在播放音乐，并叫到：“上午10点。”而黄色的那个则配合的发出“咕咕咕”的叫声。  
　　他拍停了“Spocky”的闹钟，把还在继续咕咕叫的“Jimmy”拽进棉被，塞在枕头底下，Jimmy则在他枕头底下顽强的震动着，在Jim准备想把他扔出去的时候，看到了端着早餐进来的Spock，接着他被掀开被子，套上衣服，吃了爱心早餐。  
　　“我以为你不喜欢它们。”Jim咬着面包片含糊不清的说，他还不太清醒。  
　　“我只是把它们带到实验室重新编写了程序，以保证它不会乱跳。”  
　　“你该去上课了教授，我敢打赌你迟到了，在你叫醒我的时候。”  
　　“我认为今天我们应该拜访McCoy医生。”  
　　“Bones？为什么？”Jim把他迷迷糊糊的蓝眼睛睁大了一些。  
　　“因为我不确定昨晚的行为是否使你受伤。”  
　　“哦拜托Spock，我好好的，我们别去见Bones。”  
　　  
　　当他们在30分钟后出现在McCoy的诊室里时，Jim已然萎靡不振，他从来没在性爱过后被人抓来看医生，“宇宙第一帅哥Jim Kirk的奇耻大辱。”在无针注射器靠近时Jim绝望的想着。  
　　 “逃避检查是不合逻辑的，用你家大副的话来说。”Bones在他身上扎了个痛快，神清气爽的呼出一口气。  
　　“好吧好吧，别再用那个注射器靠近我，还有我坚持穿着衬衣检查。”  
　　“不行。”Bones已经狞笑着掀开了他的衣服，然后倒抽了一口冷气，接着咆哮道，“哦该死！你身上这特么是星际地图吗？！”  
　　“……他是第一次。”破罐破摔的Jim打着呵欠淡定的说。  
　　“跟你们俩较真的话我就是个傻瓜，如果他是第一次你肚子里这个是怎么来的。”Bones把他的衣服推得更高，更多的淤青露了出来。  
　　“意识清醒的第一次……”  
　　“你早该告诉我你需要的是真皮再生器！”Bones冲他吼道，“叫你那个尖耳朵注意点儿，我可不想手术台上再看到他这种下流的艺术作品。”  
　　“他已经保证在孩子出生前会注意了。”  
　　“这才不是你上手术台的唯一原因！”  
　　Jim一边应付着Bones的咆哮，一边不着边际的想着，下次Spock再用那种狗屁借口疏远他时，该怎么在第一时间就把他拽回来再来一场和好性爱，瓦肯人在床上真是该死的棒。  
而他旖旎的想象不知道牵动了面部的哪一部分，引来Bones更暴躁的怒吼。


	12. 番外2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇没有肉的番外，也是这个故事的最后一篇，去年就写好了，忘了怎么贴AO3……

Jim 在一个通常的不太愉快的梦境中醒来，枕边的spocky在被他的手指碰触后，翻开蓝色绒毛投射出“凌晨5点”字样，他还不需要马上离开床，但睡意不太浓重，他轻轻翻身，面对侧躺着的瓦肯人，他用一种类似寺院僧人的标准姿势将一只手臂垫在头下面，熟睡使得他日常表现冷淡的扑克脸在猫一样微微上翘的嘴唇搭配下，像正处于一个可以使他微笑的美妙梦境中，身后的婴儿床上是他的儿子，Jim听到婴儿熟睡时的轻声咕哝。  
Jim不自觉的傻笑了一会，他伸出手指，临空贴近Spock，描绘他的嘴唇形状，最后忍不住用手指按在他脸颊上，轻轻扯动Spock唇边的肌肉，好让那个微笑看起来更明显一些。他的丈夫，他想道，Jim Kirk有了一个丈夫，还成为了一个父亲。两个月前他们在新瓦肯举行了结婚仪式，Sarek希望他们尽快完婚，以便把Sean纳入族群。他们在婚礼前还经历了一个月的联邦听证会，这主要是针对Jim和他们的军官身份，最终这解决了。婚礼很简单，但是一点也不敷衍，Jim看到了他们3年前救下的每一个长老，Spock穿着镶着银边的华丽婚袍，他也是，祭司的声音在瓦肯议会简陋穹顶下形成的回音，被长老们吟唱出来的优美的瓦肯诗句，像某种神谕一样奇妙，他们不用交换信物，而是按照瓦肯的习俗行礼，聆听祭司的教诲，但省略了确认心灵链接的环节，最后在T’pau的祝福下，他们互相轻点对方的额头，手指交叠在一起，Jim从没想过他能得到那么多。  
Sean 出生4个月，Jim从他出生1周后就开始恢复训练，体能、指挥课程以及各种测试，以确保他在长病假之后仍符合星际舰队对舰长的要求，他返回瓦肯大使住宅的时间通常在晚上9点以后。按照他们目前的作息每天能见面的时间不超过半小时，他们有时候能利用那半小时亲热一番，但大多数时候，不是被Sean的哭声打断，就是Jim被疲倦之神击倒。  
Spock减少了在地面期间的科学实验室工作和教授的课时，迅速而又自然的进入了父亲的角色，他把Sean照顾得很好，他们总在一起，大尖耳朵和小尖耳朵，Jim听Bones说他们造成了不小的骚动，大家都在猜测孩子的母亲。Jim看到过几次实习的学员在偷偷交换拍到父子俩的照片，作为睁一只眼闭一只眼的代价，他让他们也给他传一份，他最喜欢的一张是Spock在工作台前转过头来轻抚儿子的脸蛋，小尖耳朵则用圆胖胖的小手抓着他的手指。Jim不确定自己能融入这种氛围中，他几乎不记得自己小的时候是如何被大人对待的，母亲常年在太空里，他和Sam总是没人管，再后来就是糟透了的Frank，不值得回忆。  
他们在正式出发之前进行的全天候模拟测试期间，不得不把Sean托付给Sereek夫妇照顾，当Sean最终获准登船，Jim能照顾他的时间仍然很少，他有太多事务需要处理，他得首先是个舰长，然后才是父亲。Jim一直相信，再过一阵，他们就会解决所有的问题。

但婚姻不是一个解决所有问题的方法，这想法来自于结婚一年零五个月的Jim，Sean一岁半，能抱着他的毛绒Tribble跟在Spock后面到处跑了。Jim到现在还对结婚这件事没有什么实感，他没能进入除了企业号舰长之外的任何一个角色，五年任务的第一年，他们去到了更多没人去过的地方，见到了前所未见的生物、文明，他作为舰长的评价比之前更好，他确定自己干得还不坏，但是家庭，他不知道正确对待他们的方式。  
他仍然没有跟Spock完成链接，瓦肯人最重视的见鬼的链接，即便他们曾在神坛前宣誓，Jim仍不相信随时能知道对方的想法是个好主意，他通常只是在床上接受Spock的心灵融合，全身心想着对方的时候，最好的时候。他知道Spock并不满足于这种短暂的融合，但他就是没办法开口同意。老天，如果不能保持一点距离，他会厌烦的，Spock也会。婚姻生活中能想象到的甜蜜亲热极少发生，他们错开值班时间，好轮流照顾Sean，还征集了休班时愿意帮助照顾孩子的舰员，Spock答应了分房休息，Sean的婴儿床在Spock那儿，他的舱房就好像幼儿园，临时保姆们进进出出……不适合进行任何公事或私事。他跟Spock连会面次数都在减少，大部分是Spock要反驳他的决定的时候，他才会锲而不舍的找到Jim，然后跟原来一样对Jim毫不客气。Jim有时想他们是怎么维系在一起的，如果一开始时Spock对他的迷恋已经不存在，如果没有Sean，他和Spock之间还剩下什么？

现在他正在一片原始森林里艰难跋涉，周围是红色枝条和蓝色或黄色叶子组成的藤状植物，它们缠绕在巨大粗壮的树木上，再从那些树干上垂落下来，交缠成颜色绚烂的一团，属于树木的金黄色的竹节状枝桠像一节节黄铜管在头顶撑开，树影拉得很长，地上铺满了带有生锈金属气味的腐坏的落叶，踩上去像踩在柔软的毯子上，这有点像一个长满了树叶的废弃的童话世界，林间不时能看到死去的动物尸体或骨骸，他的丈夫穿着防护服沉默的跟着他在那些藤状植物的空隙间穿行，并不停的检验他们所能看到的动物尸体。  
他们在一天前到达这颗无高等智慧生命的M级行星轨道，它的表面覆盖着条状的浅绿色云带，由无数混合着磁性物质颗粒的尘埃和水蒸气组成，大气中充满了电磁干扰。Jim对这里充满了好奇，他带领外勤队完成了常规探查，星球上气候宜人，虽然没有迹象显示已经产生了高等文明，但丰富的动植物生态依然值得研究，他们没能预计到返程时云流携带磁性粒子造成的风暴，Scott好不容易才把大家传送上舰，一些舰员受伤，Jim忙着帮忙把伤员送到医疗湾以及处理后续影响，他完全没注意到他的小尖耳朵是什么时候跑到他身边来的，直到Sean摔倒在地上昏迷不醒。  
McCoy检查的结果是外勤队携带回的一种未知物质能感染了Sean的神经元，这种物质只作用于铜质血液，这颗星球上的动物种类很多，外勤队取样到的动物样本表明它们都是铜质体液，意味着星球上的动物有着能够幸存的方法，Jim决定要做他唯一能做的，回到星球上去。  
Spock和Scott一起模拟计算出了云层存在断裂的“窗口”，“窗口”刚好可以容纳一艘穿梭机通过，“窗口”的维持时间预计在一天，而观测到下一个“窗口”再出现，将要花费一周以上，Sean不能等。在Spock的坚持下，他参加了这次Jim打算独自进行的外勤任务。

穿过磁性云带的勉强举动让他们损失了穿梭机，它在落地时严重损坏，好在两人没受什么损伤，他们不得不带上必需品徒步探查。前方的树丛透出明亮的橘色光束，预示着他们就快到达森林的边缘，他们又花了15分钟，跟随着零星移动的动物族群走出浓密的树林，一块无边的蓝色和褐色相间的草地出现眼前，那些不算浓密的低矮的植物叶片柔软细小，像一大片绒毛覆盖在土地上，绿色的天空失去了森林的遮蔽变得稍微明亮，淡灰绿的云朵犹如巨大的涡流，眩目的包裹着天空，不停的涌动，这个星球的一天即将过去，属于它的恒星散发的温热光芒正在消散。  
没有了烦人的树枝，草地走起来要轻快许多，Jim也可以分神四处张望，Spock沉默的跟在他的后面，经过他们的动物开始变多，跟他们一开始发现的一样，这些动物都在向同一个方向移动，就好像有什么在吸引它们。一些长得像鹿的动物经过他们，看起来在赶路，但走的并不很快，其中一只凑过来嗅Jim的背包，Jim侧身躲开它，那只动物追上来露出它像食肉动物一样尖利可怖的牙齿。他只来得及摸到相位枪，就听到一声低吼，接着那只动物短促的嘶鸣了一声，抽搐着倒在地上，绿色的血液喷涌而出，沾湿了Jim的大半个身子，Jim就地打滚拔出了相位枪，然后他看到Spock站在那，眼里闪动的是Jim没见过的狂乱，他徒手扭断了那只动物的脖子，并撕下了它的一大块皮肉，Jim几乎呆住了。  
“Spock，你还好吗？”他问。  
“我很好。”瓦肯人急促的呼吸着，用嘶哑的声音回答他，一会儿后冷静和克制渐渐又回到了Spock眼里，“我已经感染了。”他说。  
Jim跳起来用三录仪扫描他，被Bones特别设置过的仪器显示“已感染”。  
“我尚能控制自己，”Spock皱着眉脱下防护面罩，看起来并不像他自己说的那么好。  
“Spock，”Jim不知道说什么才好，“你一开始就没有开启防护服？”  
“我推断是穿梭机坠毁时没能有效隔绝空气引起的，防护服已没有意义。”瓦肯人脱下防护服，丢弃在地上。  
“你为什么没告诉我？”  
“目前的状况是可预料的，我认为正适合直接测试。”  
“好吧，你才是长官。”Jim小声抱怨，他蹲下来用三录仪检查那只动物，它身上携带有少量未知物，“它看起来并不疯狂。”Jim说。  
Spock也蹲下来查看三录仪的数据，“这种物质使我感到狂躁，据我们观察的5种铜质血液动物，检测表明它们携带有少量成分，但它们看起来都很正常。”  
“也许它们感染的不深，或是已经有免疫性？”  
“没有证据证明它们产生了免疫细胞。”Spock说，“根据我的随身监测数据，可以确定这种物质为空气传导。”  
“那就是说确实有什么帮助它们抑制了影响。”  
“这是符合逻辑的结论。”  
“我们是否需要谈一谈？”Jim突然说。  
Spock看着他，表现出困惑的样子。  
“关于我们……”Jim一边手上不停的把数据导入分析仪器，“你是怎么想的？”  
“我不了解该问题的意图。”Spock说。  
Jim转过来打断他，“这都是我的错，我没能注意到他。”  
“这并不是你一个人的失误。”  
“我不是这个意思，”Jim叹了一口气，“也许我们不适合结婚，更不该带着一个孩子到太空来，我只是单纯的不想离开他，我是一个任性的混蛋。”  
Jim跟着Spock站起来，但看着自己的脚尖，“至少我们没有想过这会不会是错误的，因为那次意外，这段关系开始得太快了，我们都没有来得及。”  
“我没想到你的想法会是如此。”Spock说，Jim听不出他完美声音里的情绪。  
“我也没想到，这一切。”Jim说，他知道自己看起来烦躁不安，但他控制不了，“你看我什么也没做好，不会为人着想，总是破坏周围的一切。”  
“你的……”Spock中断了表述，思考了一会后说，“我希望能在任务期间跟你保持一个暂时性的心灵链接。”  
“啊？”Jim吃惊的抬头看着他。  
“链接能更长时间的帮助我的逻辑思维保持正常，这是我希望得到的帮助。”  
“我没理由拒绝，如果你希望的话，Spock。”Jim耸了耸肩，“现在开始吗？”  
“我们可以在下一次休息时进行。”Spock走到他的前方。

经过他们身边的动物越来越多，这让他们的目的地更好辨认了。大多数动物对他们并不感兴趣，它们匆匆行进，像一群群赶着赴宴的绅士。  
当他们最终到达一个湖泊边时，Jim和Spock链接在一起已经超过2小时了，意外的简单，Jim什么也没感觉到，就被告知链接已经完成了，这跟以前他们融合时的感觉完全不同，没有激烈的感受和情绪在他们之间交互，什么也没有，Jim甚至怀疑它根本不存在。  
湖泊不算太大，湖水呈宝蓝色，看起来相当深，几乎所有的动物都在这里逗留，挨挨擦擦的挤满岸边，一些动物为了争夺靠近水边的位置打斗起来，Jim他们甚至没法轻易靠近水边。水中有一块巨大的岩石，那几乎算是一座小岛，岩石很高，上面覆盖着像生锈的铁网般的褐色物体，紧紧捆在岩石上，看起来像某种植物的根部，顶端是它细长的枝条，犹如软体动物的腕足一般柔软，但又很长，层层叠叠的垂落在水中，不时轻轻抖动着，颇为奇异。  
他们取得了一些湖水，三录仪受到磁性粒子的影响，没法精确的分析它的成分，Jim尝了一点，冰冷无味，Spock也喝了一些，没有发现任何效果。  
天快要全黑，能看到的东西已经非常有限，他们仍然没有任何发现，Jim没法控制自己脑袋里各种焦躁的乱七八糟的想法，它们像突然打开了阀门，持续不断的涌出来。  
“链接是否让你感到不适？”Spock说。  
Jim瞪圆了眼睛看着他，然后下意识的否定了，“我只是不太习惯，我不是说这很糟糕。”Jim用相位枪烤热一块石头，一边说，“感觉还好吗？”  
Spock疑惑的挑起一边眉毛，Jim赶紧补充：“我是说我的脑子，”他歪了一下头，用手指戳了戳自己的脑袋，“它感觉起来还行吗？”  
“你的头脑和你是一体的，并非两个个体。”Spock盯着他说，“它没有给我造成不适。”  
“是嘛。”Jim松了一口气，“很高兴它感觉起来不错。”  
“这是2.5小时以来你都很紧张的原因？”  
“抱歉，我没想到这也会影响到你。”Jim垮下肩膀，“我已经……已经尽量不去想这事儿了，可是人类就是这样，越在意越绕不过去，总是……你知道，总是乱糟糟的，这一切都是。”  
“你并不让我觉得困扰。”Spock柔声说，他得到了Jim感激的一瞥。

Spock再一次的狂乱表现源于他突然攻击了一只靠近他们的动物，它有一只小狗那么大，长得像一只大蜘蛛，只有4条腿，Spock直接将它的硬壳击碎，扯断了它的四肢，它的内脏弄得到处是绿色的黏糊糊，之后Spock花了半个小时才恢复意识，Jim为了阻止他继续攻击其他动物而挨了好几拳，但即使在狂乱中，Spock的攻击始终没有针对Jim。  
当他们能够放松的坐在地上彼此对话的时候，天已经完全黑了，草地上那些柔软的叶片开始发出微光，它们储存了白天的热量，正在释放出来，整片草原像一片灯海，美丽璀璨。  
“Spock，我没感觉到你的任何事，我们真的已经链接了吗？”Jim舔了舔唇。  
他获得了一阵沉默，Spock还是回答了他，“肯定的，我们已经链接了，只是我并未打开屏障。”  
“为什么？”Jim眯起眼睛。  
“暂时链接只是一种应急保障，它可以确保我不会攻击你，但鉴于其不稳定性，对你造成影响也是不必要的。”  
“我答应你这么做是因为这能帮助你，Spock。”Jim苦笑，“让我做我能做的。”  
Spock看起来犹豫了一会，然后说，“要快速达成稳定的链接，必须分享两个人的一切，思想和记忆，合二为一，我们有可能看到对方的任何记忆、情绪。”  
“我可以，”Jim抓住他的手，往自己脸上按。“没有什么能比我之前说的话更糟了。”  
“你是说离婚的提议？”  
“是的，Spock，你也可以现在就答复，我……都准备好了。”  
“这跟我们以前的融合不同，Jim，你不能对我隐瞒任何想法，并且我也是。”Spock轻轻摇头避开了那个话题，他抚上Jim的脸颊，微烫的手指蹭着他融合点附近的皮肤。  
Jim吞咽了一下，然后点头，Spock的手指移动到他的融合点，现实的景物在Jim眼前消失，他在一个白色的房间里，空荡荡的就像一个巨大的气泡，Spock站在旁边紧紧握着他的手。  
“这是哪里？”Jim想到，然后他发现这想法传到了Spock那里。  
“这里相当于一个等候室。”Jim感到了Spock在回答他。  
Spock引导着Jim向前走了一段，然后伸出一只手，一扇门打开，Jim看到外面是灰色的狂风，“这就是你的内心世界？”  
“这是基于我思维的情况建立的心灵拟境，我可以把它建成大海或者山林，但是它的情况是跟我的状况息息相关的，我认为这个场景比其他选择要容易掌控。”  
Jim想象了一下海啸和地震，耸了耸肩，拉着Spock从门里跳了出去。

冲进那一片风暴里时，Jim要说那简直像一道洪流，强烈的情绪冲刷着他，混杂的，无法分辨经过的每一种情绪，他几乎要跳起来找个什么东西猛揍一顿，Spock的思维只是一片散乱的瓦砾。  
“我们要去哪儿？”  
“我意识的中心，帮助我维持它的形状。”Spock在意识里说道。  
这比在森林里更难走，风裹挟着无数碎片冲向他们，Spock挡在Jim前面拖着他移动，承受着大部分碎块的冲击，Jim跟着他，好奇的打量那些擦过他们的碎片，直到一块碎片砸在他身上，他身边的景物顿时变成了一片橘红色，他站在一块悬崖边上，四周的岩石正在崩落，他的对面站着一位女士，几丝乱发从她的头巾中飘飞出来，她有着漂亮的深棕色眼睛，就好像Spock的一样，接着他面前的地面陷了下去，她消失在他的视线中，Jim感到心痛难忍，然后他又回到了风暴中。  
“别沉迷于它们。”Spock说，“它们是记忆。”  
Jim点头，握紧了Spock的手，“你的意识世界原先是什么样的？”  
“所有的场景都可以做出调整，难以描述，但通常是……整齐的，所有的记忆都是规律的。”  
“那情感呢，是什么样的规律？”  
Spock回头看了他一眼，“是的，情感也是，Suark教导了瓦肯人这样的方法，一般将它们跟随相应的记忆，一旦成功归类，它们便能很轻易的被分离出来，当它们处于控制之下，我们就不会失去逻辑的判断。”  
路途似乎很远，Jim觉得他们走了很久，Spock越走越慢，Jim能感到他越来越衰弱，那些碎片在消耗他的精力，“让我在前面。”Jim拽住他。  
“你比我更容易迷失，等到达中心，我就能隔开它们了。”Spock在意识里说。  
“这是你的记忆，我比较有优势。”Jim不服气的回答道，他伸手替Spock挡住一块黑色的碎块，接着他到了一个漆黑的地方，他能闻到泥土的腥味，他的双手抓着一块石头，天空中紫色的月亮爬过屋顶，映出一个流着鲜血倒卧在地上的男人，恐惧几乎淹没了他。他再次回到风暴中，全身颤抖，Spock正担忧的看着他。  
“这里面还有你的碎片，”Spock说，“这就是我担心我们会一起失控的原因。”  
当一座深蓝色的用几何图案融合在一起的尖塔出现在风暴中，Jim知道他们到了，跟着Spock走进塔内，风暴被隔绝在外，让人松了一口气，塔里听不到任何声音，没有任何陈设，排列着许多架子，Spock抓着他穿过一排排架子，上面整整齐齐的码放着无数金属方块，天花板上是纵横交错的管道，就像一个巨大的工厂，这里也许就是Spock所谓分类存放的记忆。  
“你的推测无误。”Spock回答了他，Jim才意识到他的想法都会直接传给Spock。  
Spock把他带到最里面的一个房间，它是黑色的，很空，但深邃，布满了光点，Spock说，“我会在这儿做一个标记，以便你能尽快找到，我会以你为坐标寻找这里。”  
“你确定这有效？”  
“这里是我思维的中心，目前没法给你展示太多东西来说明，我需要一个引导，Jim，这就是我要求你做的。”

Jim回到现实里时感到一阵眩晕，时间只过去了几分钟，Spock安静的在一边等他恢复。现在Spock的焦躁能清晰的传给Jim，Jim从链接中能感到他想撕裂所有他们身边的活物。  
他们等了差不多3小时，这些行为怪异的动物并没有任何特别之处，除了Spock越来越无法控制自己。他们的计划也许错了，也许什么都不会发生，也许他们应该另寻他法。Spock已经没法通过正常的交谈理解Jim的意思，他像一只未驯的猛兽，狂躁异常，总是发出低吼。即便Jim在脑海中不停的想象那个房间，想象他们的链接，Spock也没法像一开始那样安静下来。Spock的思维已经离开了他，逻辑在他的意识中荡然无存，Jim无论如何集中精神也看不到关于Spock的任何东西，他想如果Spock选择的是一个瓦肯伴侣，或者他早一些接受Spock的链接，能做的肯定比他现在做的要多，他就快失去Spock了。

骚动是突然开始的，一些动物鸣叫起来，接着像传染一般，所有的动物都站起来，企图更靠近水边，一些体型较小的动物被挤入水中，立刻拼命挣扎着想要爬上岸，要不是Jim喝过那湖水，几乎要以为它们被烫着了。那株巨大的植物开始发出淡黄色的光，似乎突然开始生长，它的枝条变得更密集，向四面展开，层层从岩石上涌出来，向下伸入水中。Jim觉得这更像一群没有头的章鱼，过了大约半小时，那些枝条宛如腕足般浮上来，上面长出了一朵朵巨大的芽胞，像一朵花一样慢慢展开，接着大量的，透明的花蕊从那些花朵中脱落，飘向岸边，水边的动物们争抢着吞吃那些透明的花蕊，一些动物掉入水中，但这次没有再看见它们浮上来，吃到的动物则安静的陆续离开水边。  
Jim伸手捞取那些花蕊，它们躲避他，就像是某种生物。不过最终他还是捞到了一些，看起来像精致的膜瓣，他试着吞食了一个，吃起来有点像吞塑料袋，除了有点恶心之外，没有任何味道，Spock则警惕的盯着那东西看，Jim想让他也试一试，但他就是不肯靠近。Jim将花蕊含在嘴里，向他的丈夫靠近，Spock允许了他的接近。当Jim贴上他的唇时，Spock没有动，Jim加深了这个亲吻，让Spock咽下那个花蕊，他们的唇瓣碾在一起，Spock的喉咙里发出咕噜声，一股强烈的情绪代替混乱的狂躁穿透了Jim，无法分辨的混杂的强烈感情，以及……情欲，Spock的手臂环紧了他，他们倒在湖边柔软的草叶上，Spock的性器坚硬的抵着Jim的大腿，Jim的身体很容易就被熟悉的感觉点燃，他没法抗拒，他的丈夫在渴求他，他们的身体紧贴在一起互相磨蹭，Spock温热的手指在他的脸上摸索着，轻易的找到Jim的融合点，然后他们一起跌入了混乱中。

当Jim从融合中脱离，Spock躺在他身边，呼吸平稳。湖边的动物已经全部离开，岩石上的生物也不再发光，一些零星的花蕊飘浮在水中。他试着叫醒Spock，没有成功。Jim捡回被扔到一边的三录仪检查他，欣喜的看到仪器显示“已清除”。他们还有1个半小时，但他们距离大气“窗口”的可传送范围还有至少20英里，如果他背着Spock，逻辑上说，无法赶到。  
逻辑至上是Spock的，不是Jim的，他把外衣撕成布条，把Spock捆在身上赶路。时间还剩下十分钟时，他们距离标注点还有至少一半的路程，Spock太沉重了，那些指针又太轻快，他们会在航行日记里怎么记载，一个莽撞而失败的舰长，拉着他优秀的瓦肯大副，葬身在一个无法靠近的星球中。

传送的金色光环围绕在他们身周，周围的一切变得模糊，接着是熟悉的光线和温度，他们一起出现在企业号的传送台上，耳边充斥着操作机器的嗡鸣声，像在梦里回到家乡一样。Bones朝Jim跑过来，又在剧烈的震动下跟着他一起跌到一边，Chekov在操作台上大声喊着：“两人登舰，Sulu，我们成功啦。”  
接着又是连续的震动，所有人在传送室里撞来撞去，东倒西歪，Jim听见Bones熟悉的咒骂，接着是熟悉的无针注射器撞在身上的刺痛感，他失去了意识。

Jim再次醒来时，有什么在他的脸上，他睁开眼睛，一张放大的熟睡的幼儿的脸在他面前，他的小尖耳朵依偎着他，脑袋蹭着他的下巴，一只小胖手搭在他脸上，有规律的呼吸着。他忍不住笑起来，用手指轻轻戳他鼓鼓的脸蛋，他的，Jim Kirk的宝贝儿子。  
Bones的大脸紧接着出现在视线上方，“欢迎登船，小混蛋。”  
“Bones，我还是那么爱你。”  
McCoy打了个冷颤，“讨好我也没有用，你们两个不计后果的混蛋。”  
“Sean好了吗？还有Spock？”  
“都好着呢，他们在自愈性休眠，尖耳朵的奇异特性，看样子还要睡一会。”  
“为什么Sean没在观察室里？”  
“我也这么认为，他该在那儿，可他一好转就醒了一次，闹个不停，非要在他的金色爹地身边，所以，就是你看到的这样。”McCoy无辜的摊手，“跟你一样难缠的小东西。”  
“我倒希望他永远那么难缠。”Jim侧过身蹭着那个黑色的小脑袋。  
McCoy则露出一个“饶了我吧”的表情。

Jim在自己的舱房里见到Spock是在3天之后，他的丈夫以及他的瓦肯大副穿着笔挺的制服礼貌的迈进来，背着双手站在他面前。  
“我正在写这次任务的报告，”Jim抬头看了他一眼，装模作样的低头回到PADD的工作上，“很快就能完成，我会让你看过才上报的。”  
“我已经得知了我们未参与部分的经过。”  
“要感谢Scotty他们，要不是他们冒险把Enterprise开进大气层，我们就完蛋了……”Jim试着继续复述。  
“我想与你谈谈别的。”Spock打断他。  
“你看，我正忙着呢，中校，你总是说我的文书工作完成得太缓慢，而我正在改进，我想我们能等一阵再谈别的。”Jim举着一个PADD，挡在他和Spock之间，好像这样多奏效似的。  
“我希望能耽误你的工作1.5分钟，我只需要说不长的几句话。”  
“好吧好吧，”Jim放下PADD，两只手交叉着放在桌面上，视死如归的看着Spock，“现在，说吧。”  
“我们的链接是永久性的，不可移除，直到死亡将我们彻底分开。”  
“啊？”Jim瞪着他，“你说那是暂时性的。”  
“一开始是。”Spock挑起一边眉毛看着Jim，“直到我们第二次融合。”  
“又一个意外事件……也许还有别的方法，你打算怎么解除它？”Jim的声音越来越小。  
“我没有移除的打算，我也不认为你有。”  
“你想留着它？”  
“我将永远保存它，并且珍视它，Jim。”  
“你没有觉得后悔吗？”Jim从桌子边站起来，走向他的丈夫。  
“我从未有一刻后悔，但我对情感了解不多，我不知道距离带给你的是更多的压力。”Spock把Jim拉向他，“现在我能了解你了。”  
“哇哦，这么说我一直是个胡思乱想的讨厌鬼。”  
“你对自己的评价是错误的。”Spock柔声说，他凑近Jim，他们的呼吸混合在一起。  
之后他们没能完整说出任何句子，两人都是。Spock给了他一个绵长的人类之吻，双手托住他的挺翘柔韧的臀部，把他压在墙上，让Jim的两条腿只能夹在他的腰侧，他们的鼠蹊部互相摩擦，令人欲火焚身，Jim笑着喘气，“瓦肯人的喜爱会放在哪里呢？”  
Spock的嘴唇贴在他的可爱的圆耳朵上，说，“对你的部分太多了，它需要多一些空间才能放得下。”  
“哇哦，这是不是我听你说过最罗曼蒂克的话。”

“你们，能不能赶紧从对方身上下来！”McCoy火冒三丈的声音从门口传来。  
接着有什么在扯他们的裤腿，Jim低下头，一个上仰着的尖耳朵的小脑袋，蓝蓝的大眼睛正看着他们。  
“Sean也要抱抱！”小瓦肯用不达目的誓不罢休的坚定语气说道。

 

END


End file.
